Pakt
by Myrkul
Summary: Harry i Ginny zawierają pakt, który na zawsze zmieni ich życie. Nie wiedzą tylko, że będzie to tak radykalna zmiana. Co się stanie, gdy porozumienie zawarte po pijanemu zmieni się w coś znacznie poważniejszego? Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. H/G, AU.
1. Szlachetny Cel

_**Od tłumacza:** To opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem „The Pact" autorstwa Accusatrix, które możecie znaleźć w oryginale na tej stronie. Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niej, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This is translation of "The Pact" by Accusatrix, which can be found in English on this website. She has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong> Witam wszystkich! Tak jak obiecywałem, kończąc „To oznacza wojnę", mam dla Was nowe opowiadanie H/G. Tym razem bohaterowie są starsi, kilka lat po ukończeniu szkoły. W związku z tym zachowują się jak osoby dwudziestoparoletnie, łącznie z imprezowaniem i romansami. Co ważne, w świecie opowiadania nie zdarzyły się pewne rzeczy, które miały miejsce w kanonie, co najważniejsze Harry i Ginny nigdy ze sobą nie chodzili._

_Tym razem będzie dość krótko (całość to niespełna 40 tys. słów), zabawnie i mocno erotycznie. To opowiadanie przeznaczone jest tylko dla osób pełnoletnich, ale nie bójcie się, nie będzie tu żadnych nadmiernie wyuzdanych scen, jedynie zdrowy seks między dwójką kochających się ludzi._

_Opowiadanie dedykuję moim czytelnikom, których recenzje motywują mnie do pracy, a zwłaszcza GinnyLFC, której komentarze zawsze poprawiają mi humor :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1 – Szlachetny cel<strong>

**21 października 2000 r.**

Harry osunął się na krześle, powoli rozluźniając krawat, który dusił go przez cały dzień. Cieszył się, że Hermiona nalegała na mugolskie ubrania na weselu, ale pętla na szyi nie była mu specjalnie potrzebna.

Sięgnął po szklankę i pociągnął porządny łyk whisky, którą raczył się od zakończenia uroczystego obiadu. Harry odbębnił już swoje obowiązkowe tańce z panną młodą i druhną, a teraz kończył trzecią szklankę trunku i zaczynał upijać się na smutno.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś był obrażony.

Harry zerknął na kobietę, z którą dzielił stolik. Nie miał pojęcia czemu ukrywa się z nim w tym ciemnym kącie sali, którą rodzice Hermiony wynajęli na wesele. Dołączyła do niego zaraz po rozpoczęciu tańców i piła w równie szybkim tempie jak on. A jednak… ona raczej nie miała powodu, by ukrywać się przed szczęśliwymi parami, wirującymi po tanecznym parkiecie. Ona z reguły miała chłopaka. Ona zawsze miała kogoś ciekawego, z kim mogła się umówić. Ona…

_Ona jest wspaniała, do cholery…_

Może powinien nalać sobie jeszcze jedną kolejkę. Albo i dwie.

Machnął pustą szklanką w stronę przechodzącego kelnera i zerknął na swoją przyjaciółkę, by sprawdzić, czy ona też potrzebuje dolewki. Widząc jak wychyla resztki własnej whisky, odesłał kelnera, by przyniósł im cała butelkę. _Nie ma sensu, żeby przychodził tu co pół godziny._

- Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, panno Weasley, nie jestem obrażony. Cieszę się chwilą spokoju, jednocześnie kontemplując szczęście, które spotkało moich najlepszych przyjaciół.

Harry uznał, że to było całkiem elokwentne z jego strony. Chyba nauczył się czegoś, słuchając niezliczonych kazań prawionych przez Hermionę. _Albo jesteś bardziej pijany niż ci się wydaje, Potter._

- Chyba jesteś pijany, Potter – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem Ginny i nalała sobie kolejną szklankę z butelki, którą kelner przed chwilą zostawił na ich stoliku.

- Co? Czyżbym nie mógł cieszyć się szczęściem dwojga moich najlepszych przyjaciół, którzy są w sobie tak wyraźnie zakochani? Czyż nie mogę kontemplować tej radości, która aż z nich promieniuje i… Na Merlina, oni znowu się obściskują na środku parkietu!

Harry patrzył wściekle na Rona i Hermionę splecionych w dość namiętnym uścisku. Jednym łykiem pochłonął resztkę whisky w szklance i chwycił za butelkę, by uzupełnić szkło.

Ginny ponownie się roześmiała i sięgnęła jedną ręką w dół, chwiejąc się nieco na krześle, by rozpiąć pasek szpilek, które miała na stopach od rana. Kopnięciem posłała je pod jedno z krzeseł i westchnęła z ulgą.

- Naprawdę nie wiem co Hermiona sobie myślała, wybierając te buty. Są koszmarnie niewygodne – poskarżyła się Ginny, rozcierając palce prawej stopy.

_Nawet jej palce u nóg są wspaniałe. Takie malutkie!_

Harry zobaczył, że jej szklanka znów jest pusta, więc nalał tam nieco whisky. Spojrzał z powrotem na trzymaną w rękach butelkę.

_Chrzanić szklanki._

Harry odchylił się mocniej na krześle, jego pośladki zjechały do połowy siedzenia i pociągnął solidny łyk, czując płonące ciepło, które spływało do żołądka. Mógł sobie wyobrazić kazanie Hermiony, gdyby zobaczyła jak siedzi w ten sposób i pije prosto z butelki. _Ale ona cię nie zobaczy, Potter, bo jest w swoim własnym szczęśliwym świecie, obcałowując ze wszystkie czasy twojego najlepszego kumpla. A potem wyciągnie stąd Rona i będą mogli się bzykać w całym domu i będą szczęśliwi, szczęśliwi, szczęśliwi._

- Hej!

Głowa Harry'ego przetoczyła się na lewo i ujrzał Ginny, wpatrującą się w niego z oburzeniem. Uśmiechnął się do niej z czułością i zorientował się, że zaraz powie coś głupiego, ale ciepło promieniejące z żołądka sprawiło, że miał to gdzieś.

- Gin, wiesz, że jesteś przepiękna, kiedy tak się złościsz?

- ..co? Ja… - przez moment Ginny nie mogła znaleźć słów, ale pozbierała się i wycelowała w niego palec wskazujący. – Ejjjj… bez… bez zmieniania temat. Właśnie miałam na ciebie na krzyczeć, bo zakosiłeś butelkę. Jak to tak, Potter, lejesz mi tylko mały łyczek, a sobie zabierasz butelkę? – spytała, unosząc na wpół opróżnioną szklankę, trzymaną w drugiej ręce.

- Chcesz się podzielić?

- A żebyś kurde wiedział – odparła z emfazą, po czym ku zdumieniu Harry'ego wychyliła pół szklanki whisky jednym łykiem i odstawiła ją energicznie na stół. – No dobra…

- Co dobra?

- Czemu chowasz się tutaj obrażony?

- Już ci mówiłem – powiedział Harry. – Nie jestem obrażony. Po prostu…

Harry westchnął, podciągnął się na krześle i oparł łokciami na stole. Jego głowa przechyliła się w jej stronę, a ona przybrała identyczną pozycję. Harry bezmyślnie przesunął palcami po butelce, starając się zdrapać etykietę.

- Co po prostu? – spytała delikatnie Ginny. Harry poczuł, jak jej dłoń ujmuje jego i odciąga go od darcia na strzępy etykiety, którą właśnie ściągnął z butelki.

- Ginny, popatrz na nich. Ron i Hermiona. Goerge i Angelina. Nawet cholerny Neville Longbottom ma dziewczynę – powiedział zirytowany Harry.

- A co w tym złego.

- Nic złego, tylko…

Ginny spojrzała na niego dziwnie, przechylając głowę na bok, jakby starała się zbadać go dokładnie. Wyjęła mu butelkę z rąk, pociągnęła łyk i odstawiła stanowczo na stół, jakby doszła do jakiejś konkluzji.

- Jesteś zazdrosny.

- Nie… nie jestem zazdrosny o nikogo konkretnego, Gin. Nie o to mi chodzi.

- To o co ci chodzi, Harry? – spytała Ginny. – Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś z żadną dziewczyną, skoro tak ci to przeszkadza?

Harry spojrzał na nią spode łba i zabrał jej butelkę, biorąc kolejny łyk, zanim odpowiedział:

- Nie miałem kogo zaprosić.

_A nie mogłem zaprosić ciebie._

Ginny głośno wyraziła niedowierzanie:

- Nie miałeś kogo zaprosić? Harry, połowa czarodziejskiego świata rzuca ci się do stóp. Mógłbyś się przejść po Ulicy Pokątnej, wybrać dowolną dziewczynę, zaprosić ją, a ona z radością by się zgodziła.

Harry spojrzał krzywo na siedzącą przy nim kobietę.

- Nie zamierzam umawiać się z żadną fanką ani kimś, kogo obchodzi tylko moja tak zwana sława lub kasa. A poza tym gdzie jest twój partner na dzisiejszy wieczór, skoro tak bardzo wypominasz mi brak dziewczyny?

Rudowłosa czarodziejka spojrzała na niego ze złością i ponownie chwyciła butelkę.

- To ty wypominasz sobie jej brak. A ja nie potrzebuję partnera, dziękuję bardzo.

- Co? Nie ma żadnego chłopaka miesiąca?

Ginny wywróciła oczami w jego stronę i parsknęła.

- Proszę cię. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio byłam na randce.

Słysząc to Harry usiadł nieco prościej.

- Chwilunia. Przecież byłaś z tym, jak mu tam… Boredly? Gordly?

Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem i odpowiedziała:

- Jordly? Harry, nigdy z nim nie chodziłam. On jest masażystą Harpii i do tego gejem. Właściwie to on chyba chodzi z Erniem Macmillanem.

Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej. _Co jest, kurde?_

- Co jest, kurde? Ron powiedział mi, że masz z tym gościem jakiś szalony romans i strasznie się o to rzucał. Pamiętam, bo łaził mi w te i z powrotem po mieszkaniu, aż Hermiona musiała go uspokajać. Eeee, przypomniałem sobie. Muszę zmienić pościel w sypialni dla gości. I nauczyć Rona lepszego zaklęcia ciszy.

Ginny zaśmiała się jeszcze mocniej i znów wzięła ich butelkę, pociągając kolejny łyk.

- Harry, nie wiem skąd Ron bierze swoje informacje, ale nie chodziłam z nikim od dawna. Dokładniej od Hogwartu. A co do szalonych romansów… eee…

Harry patrzył, jak Ginny odchyla się na krześle, zakładając ramiona na piersi i przyciskając do siebie butelkę. Na jej twarz wypłynął rumieniec i Harry pomyślał, ze Ginny musi być prawie tak pijana jak on.

- Co takiego?

- Nic, Harry.

Słysząc to, Harry uniósł brew. Wiedział, że coś ją poirytowało, ale był wystarczająco pijany, by nie obchodził go jej ewentualny wybuch złości, a poza tym był w dość masochistycznym nastroju.

_Poza tym jest prześliczna, kiedy tak się złości. Szlag. Napij się jeszcze, kretynie._

Sięgnął, by zabrać jej na wpół opróżnioną butelkę. Jego palce musnęły w przelocie jej skórę. Gdy poczuł jej delikatną skórę na swojej, dreszcz przeszedł mu po kręgosłupie i pospiesznie uniósł butelkę do ust, by ukryć drżenie rąk.

Gdy poczuł, że nabrał wystarczająco odwagi, by kontować, odstawił butelkę i trącił jej ramię jednym palcem.

- No, Gin… mi możesz powiedzieć. Wspominałaś coś o „szalonych romansach".

Puknął ją palcem jeszcze kilka razy, głównie dlatego, że dawało mu to wymówkę, by dotknąć jej skóry, ale wiedział też, że jeśli ją tym wkurzy, to ona może się wygadać. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed taką formą masochizmu. To było zupełnie jak przyciskanie sińca, by sprawdzić czy zaboli.

Ginny usiłowała złapać jego denerwującą rękę, ale alkohol spowolnił jej refleks i spudłowała. Zachichotał i ponownie ją trącił.

- Dobrze, dobrze! Dobrze, powiem… Nie było żadnych „szalonych romansów", Potter. Tak jak mówiłam, nie chodziłam z nikim od czasów szkoły, a nawet wtedy moim ostatnim chłopakiem był Dean na moim piątym roku – Ginny sapnęła sfrustrowana, wciąż nie mogąc złapać jego ręki. – Jestem żałosną dziewicą – wymamrotała wreszcie. – Dawaj mi to!

Oszołomiony Harry bezmyślnie podał jej butelkę. Ginny chwyciła ją za szyjkę i przechyliła. Wzięła potężny łyk i otarła usta wierzchem dłoni, potrząsając głową, by dojść do siebie. Harry patrzył, jak jej włosy błyszczą w świetle tych kliku słabych lampek, rozjaśniających nieco ich kąt. Starał się dojść do ładu z myślami, które przebiegały przez jego głowę jak stado szalonych zniczów.

_Zaraz… co ona powiedziała?_

- Ty też? – wyrzucił w końcu z siebie i przycisnął dłonie do ust, zszokowany.

Głowa Ginny wystrzeliła do góry na dźwięk tego dość głośnego wyznania i szczęka jej opadła.

- Jak to „ty też"? – spytała.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, niepewny co powinien odpowiedzieć.

_Tak, Ginny, ja też jestem żałosnym dwudziestoletnim prawiczkiem. Może założymy Stowarzyszenie Dziewic i Prawiczków? Ja będę prezesem, a ty skarbnikiem._

Na Merlina, naprawdę powinien przestać pić.

Ginny zdołała dojść do siebie szybciej niż on.

- To znaczy… ty nigdy? Ale ja myślałam…

Popatrzyła mu w oczy i w końcu zaczęła chichotać, najpierw lekko, ale wkrótce wybuchnęła pełnym śmiechem, chwiejąc się na krześle i przyciskając do siebie butelkę. Harry czuł mieszaninę pożądania i oburzenia, gdy patrzył, jak Ginny śmieje się, odchylając głowę do tyłu i eksponując długą, jasną szyję.

- Dobra. W porządku. Rechocz sobie, Weasley. Nie krępuj się. Możesz się ponabijać z Prawiczka, Który Przeżył.

Ginny, która zaczęła się uspokajać, przechyliła się do przodu i znów wybuchnęła śmiechem, aż łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się. Była piękna, gdy się śmiała.

- Och, Harry – wydusiła z siebie Ginny w przerwie między kolejnymi atakami wesołości, starając się jednocześnie otrzeć łzy i nie upuścić butelki whisky. – Po prostu… nie mogę uwierzyć… Normalnie szaleństwo.

Ginny w końcu spojrzała na niego z szerokim uśmiechem na zarumienionej twarzy i rozwichrzonymi włosami.

- Harry, sam przyznaj, to naprawdę śmieszne.

Harry roześmiał się i odchylił na krześle, sięgając po butelkę i biorąc kolejny łyk. _Potter, to jest zabawne. Przyznaj._

- A więc – mruknął. – Nigdy nie uprawiałaś seksu.

- Ano nie – potwierdziła wesoło, wciąż rozbawiona podobieństwem ich statusu w tej dziedzinie.

- Ja też nie. Oto siedzimy w rogu, pijąc samotnie. Otoczeni przez naszych przyjaciół, którzy są szczęśliwi i mogą sobie pobzykać.

- Ano.

- Gin, jesteśmy żałośni – podsumował Harry, siląc się na najsmutniejszy głos, jaki zdołał z siebie wydobyć.

- Ano – westchnęła.

Zamilkli, patrząc na parkiet taneczny. Niespiesznie podawali sobie butelkę, powoli ją opróżniając i patrzyli, jak ich rodzina i przyjaciele dobrze się bawią. Harry dostrzegł Rona i Hermionę, kołyszących się na skraju. Dotykali się czołami i szeptali coś do siebie. Harry uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę nie żałował im szczęścia. Ta dwójka była dla siebie stworzona i nie mógł się nacieszyć, że wreszcie (wreszcie!) są razem.

Na parkiecie szaleli też George z Angeliną, wirując wokół pozostałych par i śmiejąc się jak szaleńcy. Neville i Hanna Abbott stali razem w pobliżu stołu, przy którym siedzieli inni ich koleżanki i koledzy z Hogwartu. Obejmowali się, a Neville spokojnie gładził ją po włosach.

Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia znajdował się otoczony kolumnami mały obszar wypoczynkowy, wypakowany miękkimi kanapami i krzesłami. Zmrużył oczy, by dostrzec coś w słabym świetle i nagle zorientował się co widzi. _Lunę Lovegood!_ Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Luna Lovegood obcałowywała tam jakiegoś gościa, którego Harry nie kojarzył.

_Dosyć tego!_

_DOSYĆ! TEGO!_

Harry energicznie odstawił butelkę na stół. Hałas zaskoczył Ginny i wytrącił ja z zamyślenia. Harry obrócił się, by spojrzeć na towarzyszkę w celibacie.

- Dosyć tego, Gin! Już starczy. Koniec lamerskiego użalania się na temat naszej sytuacji. Starczy, starczy, starczy – powiedział stanowczo.

Ginny uniosła brew i odchyliła się od niego.

- Harry, zwariowałeś? Czy kompletnie się upiłeś?

- Nie, Ginny, mówię poważnie. Tak, jestem troszkę pijany, ale mam rację. Musimy skończyć użalać się na ten temat i zacząć coś z tym ROBIĆ – wyjaśnił.

- Z czym? – spytała go zmieszana.

- Z tym wszystkim, no wiesz… dziewictwem i takimi tam – odparł Harry.

_Na Merlina, czy ona go nie słuchała?_ Nagle poczuł ożywienie. Myśli migotały jak szalone i zalewało go niewzruszone przekonanie, że ma rację. WIEDZIAŁ, że ma rację. Poczuł gorąco na całym ciele, a jego uszy zapłonęły. Harry uznał, że to musi być płomień Szlachetnego Celu, który płonie w jego żyłach. _Albo ten garnitur jest wełniany_. Zdjął marynarkę i cisnął ją na pobliskie krzesło.

Ginny nieprzytomnie popatrzyła na marynarkę, po czym spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ale…

- No, Ginny, przecież wiesz, że mam rację.

Jej spojrzenie się rozjechało, gdy usiłowała przemyśleć to, co on powiedział. Harry zachwiał się nieco na swoim krześle, ale czekał cierpliwie. Jego myśli skierowały się na te oczy, w które uwielbiał się wpatrywać. _Są bursztynowe_ pomyślał idiotycznie. _Jak dobra whisky. _Ta myśl natchnęła go, by wziąć ze stołu butelkę i wychylić kilka pozostałych w niej kropel. Zastanawiał się, gdzie podziała się reszta. Może ktoś przyszedł i ukradł ją, gdy Harry się nie patrzył. Ostrożnie odstawił pustą butelkę na stół, upewniając się, że spoczywa dokładnie na jego środku. Przesunął ją delikatnie w lewo samym opuszkiem palca.

Nagle Ginny wyprostowała się na krześle i gwałtownie złapała go za rękę. Spojrzał w jej brązowe oczy i ujrzał w nich to samo poczucie misji. Patrząc na nią zrozumiał, że odnalazła to samo przekonanie co on.

- Harry, masz zupełną, całkowitą rację! – uznała.

- Tak! Mam rację! – uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, przeszczęśliwy, że ona się z nim zgadza. To był Szlachetny Cel. To było właściwe To było…

- To co dokładnie zrobimy? – spytała nagle Ginny.

Oszołomiony Harry mrugnął dwukrotnie.

- Eeee… to znaczy… tak dokładnie tego nie przemyślałem – wyznał powoli Harry.

_Nie! Ich Szlachetny Cel został zrujnowany!_ Harry zwiesił głowę. Jego tors oparł się o stół, wywracając pustą butelkę po whisky.

- Poczekaj, już mam! – Ginny złapała go mocno za rękę i pociągnęła go mocno w swoją stronę, starając się oderwać go od stołu. Zachwiała się nieco, próbując utrzymać ich oboje w pionie. Złapał jej nagie ramię i zakołysali się wspólnie. Kiedy wreszcie udało im się uzyskać względnie stabilną pozycję, Harry odkrył, że gładzi delikatnie kciukiem jej biceps. _O ja… jej skóra jest jak… jedwab. Ciepły jedwab. _Ciężko mu się myślało. Uniósł głowę (_kiedy zrobiła się taka ciężka_) i spojrzał na nią.

- Harry, jesteś prawiczkiem!

_To już chyba ustaliliśmy_ pomyślał.

- Eee… no tak – odpowiedział powoli. _Może ona jest naprawdę mocno pijana._

- A ja jestem dziewicą.

- Tak, ponownie.

Na twarz Ginny wpłynął olśniewający uśmiech i Harry zrozumiał, że doszła do jakiś wniosków związanych z tymi dwoma faktami, których on nie był świadom.

- Nie wiśśisz? Ideeealnie! – stwierdziła, lekko bełkocząc.

- Co?

- Pakt! – zawołała Ginny, zakładając z dumą ramiona na piersi i energicznie odchylając się do tyłu.

Tyle tylko, że siedziała bokiem, a krzesło nie miało podłokietników.

Harry zamrugał. Widział pustą przestrzeń, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była Ginny. Teraz widział tylko dwa szczupłe, choć muskularne uda.

- Ginny?

Cisza. Potem z drugiej strony krzesła napłynęło słabo:

- Ała.

Harry rzucił się naprzód. Zdołał powstrzymać się od upadku, opierając się o jej krzesło po obu stronach jej kształtnych nóg. Wyjrzał za krawędź. Ginny leżała na podłodze, jej błękitna suknia druhny podwinęła się niebezpiecznie wysoko, a rękoma ściskała tył głowy.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał jej nóg.

- Ała.

- Choźźź. Pommmoge ci – powiedział Harry, obchodząc chwiejnie krzesło, robiąc znacznie więcej kroków, niż było to konieczne. Sięgnął w dół i gdy ona ściągnęła nogi z krzesła i zaparła się o podłogę, pociągnął ją mocno w górę.

Ginny wyskoczyła w górę jak korek z butelki, ale straciła równowagę. Poleciała wprost na jego pierś. Harry objął ją szybko ramionami, by utrzymać w jednym miejscu. Musiał przy tym rozstawić nogi nieco szerzej, bo podłoga przesuwała się pod nim. _Mugole musieli mieć tu jakiś problem z cementem. Podłoga jest strasznie nierówna._

Stali, chwiejąc się w miejscu. Ginny objęła go w pasie, a jej dłonie złapały za tył jego czarnej koszuli. Harry oparł policzek na jej burzy rudych włosów. Zapach polnych kwiatów sprawiał, że kręciło mu się w głowie. Uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł jak przytula się do niego, a jego uszu dobiegło ciche nucenie.

- Ginny – powiedział cicho.

- Noooo?

Harry odchylił się lekko, by ujrzeć jej twarz. Miała zamknięte oczy, a na jej twarz wpłynął uśmiech.

- Powiesiałaś soś o pakcie?

Ginny otworzyła oczy, a jej dłonie przesunęły się na jego biodra, gdy odsunęła się lekko.

- Tak! Pakt. Harry, to jest idealne. Zrobimy taki pakt, sze jeśli nie bzykniemy kogoś do ustalonego dnia, to bzykniemy sie nasfajem. Wizisz? Obje jesteśmy nierozsiewiczeni i możemy soś z tym srobić razem! – Ginny roześmiała się gardłowo, a Harry'emu na ten dźwięk zmiękły nogi. – Esem zaebista, so?

Harry patrzył jej w oczy, a ona jemu. Powoli zaczęli się uśmiechać.

- To Szlachetny Cel. Pakt, by wspólnie stracić dziewictwo – powiedział Harry, pusząc się nieco. Ginny pokiwała głową z mądrą miną, po czym wyplątała się z jego uścisku i ujęła go za rękę.

- Chodźźź Harry – powiedziała, ciągnąc go chwiejnie za rękę wzdłuż korytarza w stronę drzwi oznaczonych znakiem „Wyjście".

- Dzie iziemy? – spytał Harry, stąpając ciężko za nią.

- Musimy spisaś paht – wyjaśniła Ginny. Nagle zamarła i Harry niemal wszedł jej na plecy.

- Szzzekaj. Masz w domu pergamin, pióra, atrament i takie tam, sso? – spytała Ginny, patrząc na niego nad swoim ramieniem.

Harry pokiwał głową. Było mu ciężko zatrzymać ten ruch, ale zdołał odpowiedzieć:

- Ta. Pergamin, pióra, atrament i takie tam. Duszo takie tam.

- Super. Iziemy!

Przepchnęli się do tylnych drzwi nie oglądając się w tył, potoczyli się do głównej ulicy i zatrzymali przejeżdżającą taksówkę.

* * *

><p>- Ale gdzie oni mogli zniknąć? – spytała Hermiona Weasley, mocno już zaniepokojona. Gdzieś w trakcie wieczornych tańców jej druhna i drużba Rona zniknęli z małej mugolskiej sali. – Sprawdziliśmy toalety, sprawdziliśmy bar, sprawdziliśmy nawet alejkę na tyłach.<p>

Jej mąż wzruszył ramionami i chwycił ją uspokajająco za ramiona.

- Nie wiem, Hermionko. Czy ktoś widział, gdzie siedzieli?

- Nie. Harry zatańczył ze mną i z Ginny, a potem chyba gdzieś sobie poszedł, gdy tańczyłam z moim ojcem. Ale Ginny tańczyła dłużej, z twoim tatą i kilkoma twoimi braćmi. Od tego czasu nikt jej nie widział – mówiła Hermiona, przyciskając mocno bukiet do piersi.

Hermiona dojrzała przechodzącego kelnera i przywołała go. Opisała mu Harry'ego i Ginny, a on uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

- Tak, proszę pani, widziałem ich. Zamówili butelkę whisky i siedzieli przed dłuższy czas w tamtym rogu. Ale wyszli, zdaje się jakąś godzinę temu.

Młody mężczyzna skinął młodej parze głową i pospieszył z powrotem do baru.

Hermiona ujęła dół sukni jedną rękę, drugą cisnęła bukiet w pierś Rona. Jej zdumiony mąż złapał kwiaty, zanim zdążyły spaść na podłogę, a ona pomaszerowała w stronę wskazaną przez kelnera, jej kręcone włosy podskakiwały wokół jej głowy. Ron podążył za nią, z nadzieją, że znajdą jakieś wskazówki. Chciał już rzucić ten bukiet i zabrać żonę do przygotowanego dla nowożeńców apartamentu. Ron chciał Hermiony tylko dla siebie.

Gdy dotarł do stołu, ujrzał, że Hermiona ściska parę misternych butów na obcasie i czarną marynarkę.

- Byli tu, na pewno. Poza tym na stole jest pusta butelka najlepszej whisky. Naprawdę, nie wiem co oni sobie myśleli. Żeby wypić całą butelkę tylko we dwoje. Będą mieli jutro koszmarnego kaca i Merlin jeden wie w jakie tarapaty się jeszcze dzisiaj wpakują. Pewnie zrobią coś nieodpowiedzialnego – Hermiona prychnęła zdenerwowana. Ron uśmiechnął się do żony. _Na Merlina, kocham tę kobietę!_

- Hermiono, przestań się martwić. Pewnie się zmęczyli i leżą już jak zabici w mieszkaniu Harry'ego. Słuchaj, może ustalmy, że jeśli nie pokażą się jutro zanim zaczniemy otwierać w Norze nasze prezenty, udamy się tam przez Fiuu i sprawdzimy co się z nimi stało. Dobrze?

Hermiona dalej wyglądała na zmartwioną, ale niechętnie skinęła głową.

Ron otoczył ją ramieniem i poprowadził żonę w stronę czekającej grupki niezamężnych kobiet.

- Hermionko, przecież to Harry i Ginny. To rozsądni ludzie. Przynajmniej Harry. On na pewno nie ucieknie, żeby zrobić coś szalonego.

Roześmiał się na samą myśl, by jego kumpel, który stał się dość spokojnym i opanowanym aurorem, mógł zrobić coś nieprzemyślanego.

Grupka kobiet powitała ich radosnymi okrzykami i Hermiona rzuciła bukiet. Ron roześmiał się, widząc jak Luna Lovegood spokojnie wyciąga dłoń, by chwycić bukiet, który spadł jej wprost do ręki, podczas gdy pozostałe kobiety poprzewracały się podczas przepychanki o najlepsze miejsca. _To na pewno była najbardziej szalona rzecz, jaka się dzisiaj zdarzy_ pomyślał Ron.

* * *

><p>- Gootofe! Pakt gotofy – westchnęła zadowolona Ginny. Była zmęczona i coraz trudniej jej się myślało. – Oć Harry. Spaś.<p>

Harry spojrzał na Ginny ponad swoim kuchennym stołem Uśmiechnął się do niej i uniósł z krzesła swoje zmęczone ciało.

- Sostaw go tu, żeby wysech. Isiemy do óżka.

Ramię przy ramieniu ruszyli korytarzem do jego sypialni, od czasu do czasu obijając się o ściany. Gdy dotarli do łóżka, Harry zrzucił buty i odłożył okulary na nocny stolik. Potem zwalił się twarzą na materac i odpłynął.

Ginny parsknęła na ten widok i wydobyła różdżkę zza podwiązki, gdzie trzymała ją cały wieczór. Odłożyła ją koło okularów Harry'ego i wczołgała się do łóżka nad Harrym, odsuwając zawadzającą jej prawą rękę. Zwinęła się kłębek koło niego, oparła głowę na jego wyciągniętej ręce i zasnęła.


	2. Kontrakty i konsekwencje

_**Od tłumacza:** Witam wszystkich w drugim rozdziale. Dziękuję serdecznie za liczny i pozytywny odzew i zapraszam do lektury._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2 – Kontrakty i konsekwencje<strong>

_Błagam, zabijcie mnie._

Pierwsze myśli, które napłynęły następnego poranka do głowy Ginny Weasley, nie były przyjemne. Przeklinała siebie. Przeklinała Harry'ego. Przeklinała Rona i Hermionę, przez których było to całe wesele. Przeklinała nawet kelnera, który przyniósł im trunek. A potem przeklęła jeszcze raz Harry'ego, tak dla zasady. _Nie obchodzi mnie, jaki jest seksowny, to wszystko jego wina. Po prostu musiał wyglądać na takiego zasmuconego w ten niesamowicie pociągający sposób, przez co ja musiałam podejść do niego i zacząć z nim pić, żeby dowiedzieć się co jest nie tak. Palant._

Udało jej się zrobić to wszystko nie poruszając nawet jednym mięśniem. Ginny nie była pewna czy przetrwa jakikolwiek wysiłek. Jak na przykład uniesienie powieki. Od osoby w jej stanie naprawdę nie można było tak wiele wymagać.

Jednak wiedziała, że kiedyś będzie musiała się podnieść, choćby dlatego, że odczuwała coraz silniejszą potrzebę skorzystania z toalety.

Ryzykując własnym życiem uchyliła jedno przekrwione oko i ujrzała ścianę. Kiedy świat nie zwalił jej się na głowę, grzebiąc ją pod gruzami, uznała, że warto spróbować się poruszyć. Uniosła głowę i ujrzała, że jest przykryta lekkim kocem, który wyglądał znajomo. Przyciągnęła go bliżej do twarzy. Jego zapach i tekstura przypominały jej dom.

Nagle przypomniała sobie sporo urywków z poprzedniego wieczoru. _Picie z Harrym… jeszcze trochę picia… MNÓSTWO picia… a potem… coś jeszcze? Co myśmy tu w ogóle robili?_ Ginny wiedziała, że znajduje się w mieszkaniu Harry'ego. Koc, którym była przykryta, uszyła jej mama w prezencie na parapetówkę Harry'ego. Pamiętała, że pili, a potem o czymś rozmawiali, ale reszta wieczoru ledwo przebijała się przez gęstą mgłę.

Ginny skrzywiła się, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak spadła z krzesła i wylądowała niezręcznie na podłodze. Widziała wtedy rozczochrane włosy Harry'ego, który nachylał się nad nią i rozmawiał z…

Jej udami. _Hmm, no to było…_

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk otwieranych drzwi od sypialni i delikatne kroki za nią. Ginny zastanowiła się, czy nie odwrócić głowy, ale uznała, że w tej chwili to nieco za wiele. Nagle materac się poruszył i poczuła rękę na ramieniu.

- Ginny? Obudziłaś się?

- Proszę, powiedz mi, ze masz coś na to – zdołała wydusić. Lepiej, żeby miał eliksir antykacowy, albo będzie musiała zrobić coś drastycznego. Jak tylko głowa przestanie jej pulsować, a jej mięśnie znów przejmą kontrolę nad ciałem.

Ginny usłyszała, jak Harry śmieje się cicho, a potem w jej polu widzenia pojawiła się ręka trzymająca, _dzięki Merlinowi, _małą butelkę eliksiru antykacowego. Zdołała sięgnąć po niego, złapać go, przytrzymać przy ustach i wychylić tak szybko jak tylko mogła bez nadmiernego poruszania głową. Gdy osuszyła butelkę, jej ręka opadła na łóżko i Ginny westchnęła głęboko.

- Nie działa natychmiast, ale niedługo powinnaś poczuć się na tyle dobrze, żeby się ruszyć – powiedział Harry, kładąc rękę na jej plecach. Szybko okazało się, że miał rację. Przestała się czuć, jakby w jej głowie szalał tłuczek i mogła się obrócić, by na niego spojrzeć.

Harry wyglądał tak kiepsko, jak ona się czuła. Jego wilgotne włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, jakby włożył głowę pod kran, a następnie rozczochrał fryzurę rękami. W przekrwionych oczach widać było zmęczenie i wciąż miał na sobie okropnie wygniecione spodnie od garnituru. Stracił gdzieś jednak koszulę i chodził topless.

_O ja cię kurczę cholera._

Harry Potter wciąż był szczupły, ale zdecydowanie dorósł. Trening aurora pomógł mu nabrać nieco masy, a jego mięśnie były świetnie zarysowane. Ginny poczuła, że swędzą ją palce, gdy ogarniała spojrzeniem jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch, a jej ręka drgnęła, gdy ujrzała ciemną linię włosów prowadzącą w dół od jego pępka. Na jego skórze lśniły krople wody i Ginny skupiła na nich swój wzrok, zastanawiając się jak by smakowały, gdyby zlizała je wprost z jego ciała.

Nagle jej myśli zboczyły w strasznym kierunku. Widok Harry'ego przypomniał jej o ich rozmowie wczorajszego wieczoru i ucieczce z sali bankietowej. I ich małym układzie. _O, o. Nie, nie, nie._

Ginny przeniosła wzrok na jego twarz, zastanawiając się, czy on o tym pamięta.

- Eee, Ginny… Byłem właśnie w kuchni, żeby wyjąć eliksiry z szafki i eee… znalazłem to – patrzył niepewnie na kawałek pergaminu, który trzymał w ręce. – Czy… To znaczy, wiem, że dużo wypiliśmy, ale, eee… pamiętasz wszystko z wczoraj?

W końcu uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy, a ona dała się złapać w jego szmaragdowe spojrzenie. było w nim coś, czego nie rozpoznawała, ale jednego była pewna.

_O kurwa, on pamięta._

Odchrząkując na ile była w stanie, Ginny powoli ułożyła swoje ciało w postawie siedzącej i oparła się o zagłówek. Wiedziała, że muszą o tym porozmawiać, ale bała się tego, co on może jej powiedzieć. Ginny uznała, że jego mina zwiastuje, że Harry żałuje, że wyznał jej to wczoraj wieczorem, a już na pewno ma wątpliwości, i to duże, co do ich „paktu". _Kurde, a wtedy wydawało się to takim dobrym pomysłem._

- Tak, Harry, pamiętam wszystko – odpowiedziała cicho Ginny, spoglądając na pergamin, na którym zostały spisane warunki ich „paktu". Pamiętała generalnie co chcieli tam napisać, ale nie pamiętała dokładnych sformułowań. Potarła palcami wciąż bolące ją czoło. Eliksir na pewno pomógł, ale nie był w stanie zlikwidować wszystkich skutków przepicia. A ta niezręczna rozmowa również nie pomagała.

- W takim razie… - Harry zaczął coś mówić, ale najwyraźniej głos go zawiódł, bo nie powiedział nic więcej.

Przez kilka chwil słyszała tylko szelest pergaminu, który Harry miął w rękach. Ginny wciąż nie miała na tyle sił, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, który usiłował desperacko znaleźć jakiś sposób na wyplątanie się z ich umowy. Ginny przeklinała swoją lekkomyślność i przysięgała nie pić alkoholu przez następne dwa wcielenia, więc jego kolejne słowa były dla niej niemałym zaskoczeniem:

- Czy ty może… to znaczy jeśli chcesz, oczywiście! Ale myślałem sobie, że w sumie miło by było, wiesz, tak jakby… wyjść gdzieś razem wcześniej. Jakby na randkę? Tak żeby się porządnie poznać. To znaczy, my już się znamy, ale nie ZNAMY się tak naprawdę, wiesz?

Ginny słuchała ze zdumieniem jego nieskładnych słów i niemal przegapiła następne słowa:

- Na Merlina, brzmię jak totalny debil!

Wiedziała, co słyszy, ale nie była do końca pewna, czy to wszystko nie śpiączka wywołana przez zatrucie alkoholem. Być może zaraz do pokoju wpadnie jej ciotka Tessie z bananem na głowie. _Ginewra, kretynko, zbierz się do kupy! Ten chłopak zaprasza cię na randkę!_

Złapała go za rękę, gniotąc jeszcze mocniej trzymany przez niego pakt i przerywając jego ciąg mamrotanej samokrytyki.

- Poważnie? – spytała pełna nadziei, w końcu unosząc wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wyprostował odrobinę okulary, jakby był zdenerwowany.

- Nooo, tak. To znaczy… Ginny, chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć… powinienem był ci powiedzieć… i to już dawno. Widzisz, ja zawsze…

- Harry! Gdzie jesteś? Jesteś tu w ogóle? Harry!

Ginnny spojrzała na drzwi sypialni ze zdumieniem i sporą dozą niechęci. Zwłaszcza, że Harry zerknął na nią i zeskoczył z łózka, by podejść do drzwi i otworzyć je.

* * *

><p>Zdumiony Harry wpatrywał się w Hermionę. Uszczypnął się ucho, by upewnić się, ze nie śpi, a to nie jest sen. Zabolało.<p>

_Jasna cholera, to nie jest sen. A szkoda._

- Czy wy w ogóle zdajecie sobie sprawę co to ZNACZY? Harry, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Nie no, naprawdę, obaj z Ronem jesteście…

Hermiona kontynuowała kazanie, ale Harry się wyłączył. Wiedział, że kiedy w jej głosie słychać ten lekko histeryczny ton, nie powstrzyma jej nic poza zaklęciem uciszającym. A kiedy jej to robił, była potem tak wkurzona, że w tej chwili naprawdę nie było warto. I tak już się na niego wściekała, nie było sensu ryzykować, że skieruje na niego różdżkę.

Harry zerknął na Ginny i zobaczył, że rudowłosa czarownica ma na twarzy znajomą, nieprzytomną minę. On zapewne miał podobną. Kiedy Hermiona przyszła i zaczęła się na niego wydzierać (chociaż nie przyjęła zbyt dobrze, gdy powiedział jej kiedyś, że to właśnie robi), Harry nie miał wielkiej ochoty na opuszczenie sypialni. Była tam Ginny. W jego łóżku. Jego ŁÓŻKU! A on wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę, by powiedzieć jej co do niej czuje. Nosił w sobie te uczucia tak długo, że od lat wydawały mu się niemal dodatkową kończyną.

Uczucie Harry'ego do Ginny Weasley stanowiło stały element jego życia odkąd miał szesnaście lat. Pomimo jego marzeń i nadziei, dziewczyna nie zerwała z Deanem Thomasem na jego szóstym roku. Ich związek trwał aż do śmierci Dumbledore'a. A to wydarzenie wszystko zmieniło.

Przez następny rok pochłaniały go poszukiwania horkruksów, Insygnia Śmierci i wojna. Choć często myślał o Ginny, nie miał wielkich nadziei na przeżycie swojego ostatniego starcia z Voldemortem. A gdy nadeszła chwila, by spotkać się z przeznaczeniem, poświęcił jej swoją ostatnią myśl…Jej i niegdysiejszemu marzeniu o słonecznych dniach, wypełnionych ognistorudymi włosami i jasnymi brązowymi oczami. Pełnych śmiechu, który radował jego serce i płomiennych spojrzeń przepełnionych niezachwianą odwagą. A wtedy napłynęło zielone światło i nie myślał już o niczym.

Gdy było po wszystkim, wyglądało na to, że życie wokół niego zabiera mu cały czas. Poświęcał go na pogrzeby, ceremonie i odbudowę Ministerstwa. Zanim się zorientował, Ginny wróciła do Hogwartu na swój ostatni rok. Harry wiedział, że zerwała z Deanem po śmierci Dumbledore'a, ale po ostatniej bitwie nigdy nie znalazł dobrego momentu, by spróbować dowiedzieć się, czy zostały w niej jakieś uczucia do niego.

Zanim zdążył się zorientować skończył się ostatni rok Ginny w Hogwarcie. Harry spędził go angażując się w pełni w trening aurorów. Dawał z siebie wszystko, spędzając cały wolny czas na pracy i nauce. Wiedział, że Ron i Hermiona martwią się o niego. Umówili go nawet na randki w ciemno, ale te nie wypaliły. Obie skończyły się fatalnie i wciąż czuł dreszcz przerażenia na wspomnienie „Szalonej Dziewczyny, Która Chciała Zassać Mu Twarz" i „Tej, Która Się Zachwyca". Ta druga była najgorsza. Dziewczyna nie mogła przestać wymawiać jego pełnego imienia i nazwiska za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzała. Po odprowadzeniu obu dziewczyn do domu, nie widział ich nigdy więcej.

Harry zerknął na Hermionę, by sprawdzić, czy wciąż nadaje, zarejestrował słowa „…co więcej, oboje powinniście mieć więcej rozsądku…" i znowu się wyłączył. Jeszcze nie skończyła i sporo czasu upłynie, zanim będzie mógł wtrącić choć jedno słowo.

Kiedy zastanawiał się nad ostatnimi osiemnastoma miesiącami, zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien się wcześniej zebrać na odwagę, ale zawsze coś stało mu na drodze. A dokładniej najnowszy chłopak Ginny, na którego wciąż narzekali Ron i George. Obaj nieustannie opowiadali mu o jednym czy drugim gościu, z którym podobno umawiała się Ginny i za każdym razem sprawiało to, że jego żołądek zmieniał się w wielką bryłę lodu. Więc pracował jeszcze ciężej, by zagłuszyć ten głos, który mówił mu: „_Spóźniłeś się! Spóźniłeś!"_

Nienawidził tego głosu.

Ale teraz… Teraz wyglądało na to, że nigdy nie było żadnego gościa. Nigdy. Ani jednego. Pieprzonego. Gościa. _Byłbym zapomniał…_

Harry podniósł się z kuchennego krzesła i podszedł do miejsca, w którym Ron pożerał całe pudełko czekoladowych ciasteczek, która Harry kupił zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej. Spojrzał na szerokie ramiona Rona i wypatrzył odpowiednie miejsce na jego bicepsie. Wycelował i wymierzył mocny cios.

- EJ! Harry, kurwa mać, co do kurwy…

- Ronald! Jak ty się wyrażasz?

- Daj spokój Hermionko, nie miałaś nic przeciwko, kiedy wczoraj w nocy…

- Silencio!

Harry podziękował w myślach Hermionie za szybkie zaklęcie i wrócił do swojego krzesła. Zdecydowanie nie potrzebował słuchać o ich nocy poślubnej, cokolwiek Ron zamierzałby zdradzić na jej temat.

Uznał, że to idealny moment, by skrócić histeryczną tyradę Hermiony i wciąć się w jej potok słów. Już wiele lat wcześniej Ron i Harry przekonali się, że jedynym sposobem jest pozwolenie, by Hermiona wypuściła całą parę, albo wtrącić się, gdy coś ją rozproszy.

- Hermiono, wyjaśnij proszę, jak najmniejszą ilością słów, co tu dokładnie jest problemem. Najwyraźniej przeczytałaś nasz mały pakt.

Harry skrzywił się, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak Hermiona wyrwała mu go z rąk, gdy on i Ginny wyszli z sypialni, słysząc jej nawoływanie. Hermiona i Ron była w kuchni i najnowsza pani Weasley wyrwała mu pergamin z rąk, zanim Harry zorientował się, ze wciąż go trzyma. Przejrzała go szybko i Harry był pewien, że odgłos, który wydała po skończeniu, musiały usłyszeć nawet francuskie psy. Siła jej wybuchu usadziła Harry'ego i Ginny na kuchennych krzesłach i od tej pory robili wszystko, by olewać jej kazanie.

Harry uniósł rękę, by powstrzymać ją, zanim zdążyła otworzyć usta.

- Słuchaj… to jest coś, co ja i Ginny… eee… wymyśliliśmy wczoraj wieczorem, jak sobie wypiliśmy za dużo. To coś tylko między nami, dobra? Nie ma się co tak unosić.

- Unosić? Unosić – wydusiła Hermiona przez zaciśnięte zęby. Harry zaniepokoił się, widząc jak jej usta zaczynają przypominać cienką białą linię. Czuł, że musiała się tego nauczyć bezpośrednio od profesor McGonagall na jakiejś prywatnej lekcji.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech i wypuściła powietrze nosem, niczym smok zamierzający zionąć ogniem.

- Harry. Ginny. Czy któreś z was ma JAKIEKOLWIEK pojęcie, co to za dokument? Czy wy w ogóle WIDZIELIŚCIE tą pieczęć?

Ginny odchrząknęła i Harry spojrzał na nią, widząc, że dziewczyna się rumieni.

- To miał być taki… pakt. Między mną i Harrym. Żeby… no wiesz… stracić wspólnie dziewictwo – wymamrotał Ginny, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

Harry zerknął na Rona i ujrzał coś, co nim wstrząsnęło. Oczekiwał, że jego najlepszy kumpel będzie przerażony albo wściekły. Nic bardziej mylnego.

Ron niemal leżał na blacie. Pękając ze śmiechu.

Bezdźwięczny śmiech Rona był tak mocny, że niemal upuścił prawie puste pudełko ciasteczek, które trzymał, a po jego purpurowej twarzy spływały łzy. W końcu Ron wyciągnął rękę i poklepał Hermionę po ramieniu. Zaskoczona Hermiona zorientowała się, o co ją prosi i rozproszyła zaklęcie ciszy.

W ciszy, która zapadła w kuchni po wyznaniu Ginny, głośny śmiech Rona zabrzmiał niczym grom. Gdy w końcu nieco się uspokoił, spojrzał na Harry'ego i swoją siostrę, chichocząc i potrząsając głową.

- Tylko wy dwoje mogliście wpaść na coś takiego. Poważnie, nie mogliście się po prostu bzyknąć i mieć to z głowy jak normalni ludzie, co? Nie, wy musieliście się nawalić i spisać sobie mały magiczny kontrakt! – powiedział, wybuchając znowu śmiechem.

- Magiczny kontrakt? – spytał zachmurzony Harry, patrząc pytająco na Hermionę. – Nie rozumiem. Przecież to nie jest żaden kontrakt, a już na pewno nie magiczny. Po prostu małe porozumienie między przyjaciółmi. I o jakiej „pieczęci" mówisz?

Hermiona trzasnęła pergaminem o stół i obróciła go do Harry'ego. Harry spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, jak Hermiona pokazuje małą czerwoną pieczęć, której na pewno nie wytłoczyli wczorajszego wieczoru. Pociągnęła go za lewą rękę i ułożyła ją na stole wnętrzem do góry. To samo zrobiła z Ginny. Bez słowa, wyglądało na to, że jest tak wściekła, że nawet nie jest w stanie mówić, puknęła palcem w mały bolący fragment na środku dłoni.

Harry ujrzał drobne nacięcie, które dopiero co zaczęło się goić. Zerknął na Ginny, oczekując, że będzie się ona wpatrywała we własną dłoń. Jednak ona z przerażeniem patrzyła na czerwoną pieczęć. Jej głowa, jak w zwolnionym tempie, opadła na rękę, a jej i tak blada twarz straciła absolutnie wszystkie barwy. Jej usta poruszały się, ale wychodziło z nich tylko jakieś kwilenie.

- To. To jest magiczny kontrakt. Podpisany przez was oboje i przypieczętowany waszą krwią. To prawnie wiążący…

- Ale poczekaj Hermiono, patrz, podpisałem go do góry nogami. To powinno go unieważniać, czy coś takiego, prawda? – przerwał jej Harry.

- Co? Nie! To wcale… Dlaczego do diabła podpisałeś go do góry nogami? – spytała kompletnie zmieszana Hermiona.

- Siedziałem przy stole naprzeciwko Ginny. Kiedy skończyła pisać, byłem zbyt zmęczony, żeby wstać, więc po prostu sięgnąłem i wiesz… podpisałem. Ale chyba zapomnieliśmy go odwrócić. Więc nie powinno to znaczyć…

- Harry, to nic nie znaczy! Podpisałeś go, nie ma znaczenia czy normalnie czy do góry nogami. A potem, POTEM, najwyraźniej nacięliście sobie dłonie i pozwoliliście, żeby krew z waszych dłoni od strony serca przypieczętowała dokument. Taka umowa pomiędzy dwojgiem pełnoletnich i działających dobrowolnie czarodziejów lub czarodziejek uznawana jest za prawnie wiążący kontrakt. Gdy tylko pieczęć została stworzona, twoja magia i Ginny związały was warunkami tego kontraktu – wyjaśniła Hermiona. Harry wpatrywał się w nią. powoli docierało do niego znaczenie jej słów.

- Czyli… jesteśmy prawnie i magicznie zobowiązani do wypełnienia warunków opisanych w tym dokumencie. To masz na myśli? – zdołał z siebie wydusić. jego serce waliło tak mocno, że niemal rozrywało mu pierś. _Jest to jakiś sposób na pozbycie się kaca._

- Tak.

Harry spojrzał na Ginny, a na jego twarz wpłynął ciepły uśmiech. Wiedział, ze zaczyna wyglądać trochę głupio, ale nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Nawet jeśli działał w pijackiej poweselnej ekstazie, nie żałował tego. W końcu oboje byli trzeźwi dziś rano, gdy wspomniał jej o tym, a ona wydawała się bardzo zadowolona i pełna nadziei, gdy wspomniał jej o randce zanim dowiedzieli się, że muszą… no cóż… wypełnić ten „pakt".

Ale gdy ujrzał jej zszokowaną i bladą twarz, zaczął się zastanawiać czy zmieniła zdanie, albo nie czuła do niego tego, co on czuł do niej.

- Ginny?

Gwałtownie zwróciła oczy na Harry'ego i młody mężczyzna ujrzał w nich przerażenie. Wyciągnął rękę i ujął ją za rękę, splatając palce. Jej dłoń była zimna i wilgotna, więc potarł ją swoim kciukiem, ściskając lekko i starając się dodać jej otuchy.

- Ginny, nic się nie stało. To znaczy, nie musimy robić tego już teraz. Mówiłem poważnie dziś rano, gdy powiedziałem, że chcę się z tobą najpierw umówić – powiedział cicho. nie mógł uwierzyć, że mówi to przy Ronie i Hermionie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może tego już dłużej odkładać. Musiał sprawić, by zrozumiała, co dla niego znaczy. Obrócił się do niej przodem i położył drugą dłoń na ich splecionych rękach.

- Ginny, dziś rano próbowałem ci coś powiedzieć, coś naprawdę ważnego. Zależy mi na tobie. Naprawdę bardzo mi zależy i od lat tak jest. Jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Uwielbiam twój uśmiech, a gdy widzę, jak twoje oczy błyszczą radością, serce mnie boli, bo zawsze pragnąłem, żebyś patrzyła tak na mnie. Od dawna chciałem się z tobą umówić, ale zawsze z kimś byłaś, a przynajmniej tak myślałem. Ale wczoraj wieczorem powiedziałaś mi, że nie masz nikogo i nie miałaś od dawna…

- Harry…

- … nawet nie wiesz jak mnie to cieszy. Więc co do tego porozumienia…

- Harry…

- … to wcale nie znaczy, że interesuje mnie tylko seks. Jasne, zgodnie z warunkami tego paktu musimy stracić dziewictwo ze sobą nawzajem, ale jestem zainteresowany tobą i byciem z tobą. Od dawna. I ten pakt nic nie znaczy, jeśli ty też nie jesteś mną zainteresowana. Więc naprawdę mam nadzieję…

- Harry!

- … że jesteś, a dzisiaj rano myślałem, że jesteś, bo…

- HARRY!

Ginny położyła mu prawą dłoń na ustach, wreszcie zatrzymując tą sraczkę słowną, a gdy krzyknęła jego imię, zdołała się przebić przez grubą warstwę głębokich uczuć, która uchodziła z jego serca przez aparat mowy. Nie ośmielił się spojrzeć na Rona. _Na Merlina, on już nigdy nie przestanie się nabijać z tej mojej małej przemowy._ Jednak w oczach Ginny nie było już paniki. Zamiast tego widział ciepło, które dostrzegł również tego ranka w łóżku. Ale było tam coś jeszcze i wyglądało trochę jak niepewność. Zabrała dłoń z jego ust i ostrożnie położyła ją na stole.

- Harry – zaczęła Ginny. – Chyba nie do końca rozumiesz co oznacza ten dokument.

- Ale myślałem… myślałem, że to tak jak mówiliśmy zeszłego wieczoru, pakt, żeby stracić ze sobą nasze dziewictwo?

- To prawda. Ale też coś więcej. Nie znam szczegółów, bo nie przeczytałam tego, co napisaliśmy, a – skrzywiła się nieco – moja pamięć o tym co tam wczoraj dodaliśmy jest trochę niepełna. Ale rozpoznaję tą pieczęć. Widziałem ją już kiedyś, a to oznacza, że to wszystko jest nieco… głębsze, niż nam się wydawało, kiedy to podpisywaliśmy.

- Niezależnie od tego, nie zmieni to moich uczuć do ciebie – odparł Harry. – Przejdziemy przez to razem, tak? W końcu to nie może być takie złe – zachichotał lekko, myśląc, że Ginny przesadza z reakcją na pieczęć. Najwyraźniej panika Hermiony musiała wpłynąć na zachowanie Ginny.

Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę, błagając ją, by to ona potwierdziła na głos to, co Ginny myślała. Harry dostrzegł, że Hermiona wygląda na zmartwioną. O dziwo Ron uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, co nie przeszkodziło mu w pochłonięciu ostatniego czekoladowego ciasteczka. Zanim Hermiona zdążyła coś powiedzieć, Ron uniósł w stronę Harry'ego oba kciuki.

- Harry, to pieczęć Ministerialnego Urzędu Stanu Cywilnego. Oznacza magiczny kontrakt zaręczynowy.

- Że co?

Ron poklepał Harry'ego po plecach.

- Jesteście zaręczeni, stary! Będziemy braćmi!

Śmiech Rona wypełnił kuchnię. Oszołomiony Harry wpatrywał się w Ginny.

_Zaręczeni?_


	3. Ostatnie chwile spokoju

_**Od tłumacza: **Witam wszystkich i przepraszam z atak długą przerwę. niestety miałem trochę więcej pracy i raczej to będzie tempo, w jakim będą się pojawiały aktualizacje. W tym rozdziale zacznie się materiał tylko dla dorosłych, ale na razie nie będzie tego zbyt dużo. Zapraszam do lektury i dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie komentarze, które nieodmiennie sprawiają mi mnóstwo radości._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3 – Ostatnie chwile spokoju<strong>

**22 października 2000**

Ginny przeciągnęła palcami po drewnianym blacie stołu w kuchni Harry'ego, wbijając spojrzenie w mebel, jednak zupełnie nie rejestrowała obrazu. Wiedziała, że Harry odprowadza Hermionę i Rona do Fiuu w salonie, ale wymknęła się do małej toalety przy kuchni, gdy tylko oznajmili, że muszą już iść. Uczyniła zadość zewowi natury, ochlapała twarz zimną wodą i rzuciła na siebie kilka zaklęć odświerzających, by uporać się z resztkami kaca.

Gdy wróciła do kuchni, usłyszała z sąsiedniego pokoju niski pomruk męskich głosów i nieco wyższy ton Hermiony. Mogłaby do nich dołączyć, ale zamiast tego wśliznęła się na jedno z krzeseł, które stały obok siebie przy stole. W tej chwili nie mogła się skupić na niczym, poza jednym słowem, które wibrowało jej pod czaszką.

Zaręczona.

Ona, Ginny Weasley, była zaręczona z Harrym Potterem.

Nie planowała tego, gdy ubiegłej nocy sformułowali pakt. Jasne, była nieźle odurzona, ale nie mogła uwierzyć, że popełniła taki błąd. Ginny przypomniała sobie jedyny kontrakt zaręczynowy, jaki widziała wcześniej. To był jej ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Krukonka z jej roku podpisała taki kontrakt podczas ferii bożonarodzeniowych i pokazywała dokument niektórym dziewczynom podczas Eliksirów. Kiedy dziewczyna opisywała cały proces, Ginny obejrzała przelotnie pieczęć.

Oparła głowę na blacie, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła się zastanawiać co robić dalej. Nie żeby nie chciała być z Harrym. Wyglądało na to, że ona zawsze chciała być z Harrym. Jej dziecięca fascynacja zniknęła z biegiem czasu, ale uczucie nigdy całkowicie nie wygasło. Ginny uznała, że on nigdy nie zwróci na nią uwagi i umawiała się z kilkoma chłopakami w Hogwarcie, ale żaden z nich nie wprawiał jej serca w tak radosne drżenie, jak sama myśl o Harrym. Zamiast tego poświęciła się nauce i obowiązkom kapitana quidditcha, mając znaczny udział w Pucharze dla Gryfonów, który zdobyli po rekordowym zwycięstwie nad Slytherinem.

Po Hogwarcie Ginny została zakontraktowana przez Harpie i quidditch stał się jej życiem. Poświęciła mu się, przeznaczając całą swoją energię na treningi. Opłaciło się, po roku w drużynie była podstawową ścigającą. Wiedziała, że jej rodzina się o nią martwi, a Ron z Hermioną próbowali ją nawet umówić na randkę w ciemno. Ale odmówiła, wykorzystując trening jako pretekst. Nie interesował jej żaden gość, którego Hermiona znała z Ministerstwa. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak Ron zachwalał „przepiękną" kobietę, którą Hermiona swatała Harry'emu. Mdliło ją na samą myśl o jakiejś podnieconej panience uczepionej ramienia Harry'ego. Po tym wydarzeniu pilnowała, by każdą wolną chwilę spędzać na treningach.

Ginny uniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że Harry właśnie wrócił do kuchni. Przyglądała się, jak przeczesuje palcami włosy i pociera kark dłonią. Gdy ujrzała, że spogląda w jej stronę, natychmiast opuściła oczy. _Ty tchórzu! _zganiła się.

- Jak się czujesz?

Głos Harry'ego napłynął z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Obserwowała jego twarz, gdy podszedł i zajął miejsce obok niej. Wyglądał na zatroskanego, ale nie miał już tej totalnie spanikowanej miny, jak w chwili, gdy Ron powiedział mu, że są zaręczeni.

- Chyba w porządku – odpowiedziała Ginny z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Tak naprawdę nie wiem…

- … co o tym myśleć – wtrącił się Harry z uśmiechem. – Znam to uczucie.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Ginny bezmyślnie sięgnęła po kontrakt zaręczynowy i przeciągnęła palcem w pobliżu krwistoczerwonej pieczęci. Harry nakrył jej dłoń swoją ręką i powoli gładził kciukiem wierzch jej dłoni. Poczuła emanujące z niego ciepło, więc uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. To, co tam zobaczyła, dało jej odwagę, by wreszcie przemówić.

- Harry, wiem, że nie do końca o to nam wczoraj chodziło. Ale… naprawdę tak czujesz? Chodzi o to, co mówiłeś wcześniej, że jesteś mną zainteresowany.

- Jasne, że tak. Ginny – Harry przysunął się do przodu, ich kolana zetknęły się pod stołem. – Nie zmieniłem zdania. Ten kontrakt nie zmienia moich uczuć do ciebie. Ani faktu, że chcę być z tobą.

Ginny odwróciła lewą rękę, która spoczywała pod jego dłonią. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, gładząc kciukiem jego dłoń, a on odwzajemnił pieszczotę.

- Harry, zawsze coś do ciebie czułam. I też chcę być z tobą.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i wsunął jej kosmyk włosów za jej prawe ucho. Palcem wskazującym przeciągnął wzdłuż jej szczęki, wywołując gęsią skórkę na ramionach. Ginny przygryzła dolną wargę, czując pieszczotę, jej uda się napięły, a powietrze między nimi zdawało się zagęszczać. Jego zielone oczy były o odcień ciemniejsze niż zwykle, a jego jabłko Adama poruszyło się, gdy ciężko przełknął ślinę.

Harry opuścił nagle wzrok i ujął jej dłoń, która spoczywała dotychczas na jej kolanie, chwytając ją mocno i przyciągając dziewczynę nieco do siebie. Odchrząknął, wziął głęboki oddech i ponownie spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Musimy, eeee… porozmawiać o tym wszystkim – powiedział, wskazując głową kontrakt. – Znalazłaś chwilę, żeby go przeczytać jeszcze raz, gdy już wiemy co on tak naprawdę oznacza?

- Och – odezwała się Ginny, mając problemy, by wydobyć z siebie głos. – Nie bardzo. Ale chyba powinniśmy to zrobić.

Potrząsnęła lekko głową, by dojść do siebie, po czym puściła jego dłoń i lewą ręką przyciągnęła do nich kontrakt.

Ginny nachyliła się nad pergaminem, Harry czytał jej przez ramię. Lewą dłonią wciąż trzymał jej prawą dłoń, a obie ręce spoczywały na jego udzie. Gdy Harry przesunął się na krześle, mięśnie jego nóg naprężyły się, a Ginny przymknęła oczy, modląc się o opanowanie. _Na Merlina, ten facet potrafi zakręcić w głowie._

Otworzyła oczy i wróciła do lektury. Niektóre frazy były nieco niejasne, ale zrozumiała sedno porozumienia, które podpisali. Czytając niektóre fragmenty wybuchała śmiechem, myśląc, że brzmi to, jakby dwójka totalnie pijanych osób usiadła i napisała to w środku nocy dla żartu. _Bo i w sumie tak było._

- Jeden miesiąc? – zawołał Harry. – Co myśmy do cholery myśleli, dając sobie tylko jeden miesiąc?

Ginny parsknęła. Ona też dotarła o tego punktu i dokładnie wiedziała, co sobie myśleli.

- Byliśmy pijani, zazdrośni i napaleni. Wydaje mi się, że nie było tam za dużo miejsca na myślenie.

Harry roześmiał się lekko.

- Masz rację.

Ginny w końcu dotarła do końca i wypuściła oddech, który wstrzymywała przez kilka ostatnich akapitów. Zerknęła na niego spod półprzymkniętych oczu i dojrzała, że Harry wpatruje się w nią. Puścił jej dłoń, kładąc ją na swoim udzie i sięgnął do jej twarzy, delikatnie gładząc kciukiem jej policzek.

- No dobra – głos Harry'ego zawibrował w jego piersi i wpadł przez jej uszy do żołądka. Poczuła, jak drży.

- To jesteśmy zaręczeni – zdołała z siebie w końcu wydusić.

- To prawda – przyznał Harry. Nigdy nie miała większej ochoty, by go pocałować, ale z trudem oderwała spojrzenie od jego ust i przeniosła je z powrotem na jego oczy.

- I mamy jeden miesiąc, podczas którego musimy stracić dziewictwo… ze sobą nawzajem – kontynuowała Ginny. Poczuła, jak na jej policzki wypływa rumieniec i przeklęła geny Weasleyów, które dały jej tak jasną cerę. Zacisnęła prawą dłoń na jego udzie, a jej krótkie paznokcie przejechały po materiale jego spodni.

- Mmmm – zamruczał Harry i westchnął.

_Ginny, oddychaj głęboko._

- Eeee… i zgodnie z tym co jest napisane w tym dokumencie… w ciągu tego miesiąca jesteśmy zaręczeni, a w ramach wiana wnosimy nasze dziewictwo – mówiła dalej. Harry wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, a jego dłoń zawędrowała na jej szyję, którą gładził opuszkami palców.

- Też tak to zrozumiałem – potwierdził głębokim głosem. Ginny miała problem z utrzymaniem otwartych oczu. Starała się dalej podsumowywać kontrakt, ale wolała myśleć jak interesująco wyglądają jego usta i zastanawiać się, jak one smakują.

Przygryzła wargę i zmusiła się do kontynuowania.

- Ale dokument mówi też, że zaręczyny mogą zostać zerwane po upływie tych trzydziestu dni, pod warunkiem zwrotu wiana. Tyle tylko…

- Tyle tylko, że trochę trudno byłoby zwrócić coś takiego – dokończył za nią Harry.

- Właśnie.

- Co oznacza…

- Co oznacza… o ile wszystko dobrze zrozumiałam… że musimy się pobrać – podsumowała Ginny. Wiedziała, że w końcu dotrze do niej ten niezmiernie barwny język, którym posługiwali się wczoraj oraz fakt, że muszą się pobrać. Ale w tej chwili pragnęła tylko jednego: pocałować go. Nachyliła się do niego odrobinę i zwilżyła usta, mając nadzieję, że Harry załapie aluzję.

- To kiedy powiemy o tym twojej rodzinie? – spytał nieoczekiwanie Harry.

_Moja rodzina, co…?_

_O ty w mordę, moja rodzina!_

Ginny spojrzała w panice na uśmiechającego się denerwująco Harry'ego.

- Mojej rodzinie? Harry, Ron może im mówić właśnie w tej chwili!

- Nic nie powie – uspokoił ją. – Obiecał mi, że nie puści pary z gęby, w zamian za to nie odstrzelę mu jajec moimi klątwami.

- A czemu miałbyś to zrobić? – wewnątrz Ginny szalała emocjonalna burza. Chwyciła go mocniej za udo, by się uspokoić.

- Nakłamał mi o twoich nieistniejących facetach, żebym się zrobił zazdrosny. Ron powiedział, że myślał, że to mnie zdopinguje, żeby wcześniej zaprosić cię na randkę – wyjaśnił Harry, zły na głupotę swojego najlepszego kumpla.

- To bez sensu.

- Tak też mu powiedziałem. Ale nie, nie powie nic twojej rodzinie – zapewnił ją. Serce Ginny zwolniło do normalnej prędkości. Przez pewien czas była przekonana, że lada moment z kominka wypadnie jej mama, żeby cisnąć w nich klątwą albo ich uściskać.

_Albo jedno i drugie. Z nią nigdy nic nie wiadomo._

- Ale Ginny, będziemy musieli im o tym powiedzieć. I to niedługo – ostrzegł ją Harry. Ginny poczuła, jak jego dłoń zsuwa się z szyi na ramię. Nie zdjęła jeszcze sukni bez rękawów, w którą była ubrana podczas wesela, więc jego dłoń na jej skórze była ciepła i uspokajająca. Harry uścisnął jej ramię i wziął głęboki oddech. Ginny czuła, ze zaraz powie jej coś, co się jej nie spodoba.

- Eeee… Gin… Hermiona powiedziała mi, że pełna treść dokumentu nie zostanie opublikowana, ale pieczęć oznacza, że kopia została magicznie wysłana do Urzędu Stanu Cywilnego. Wszystkie nowe dokumenty są wysyłane raz w tygodniu do mediów jako publiczne zawiadomienia.

- Do mediów? Dowiedzą się o tym pieprzone gazety? Kiedy? I skąd ona w ogóle o tym wie? To przecież nie jest jej departament – Ginny znów zaczęła panikować na myśl, że wszyscy się dowiedzą. To w końcu Harry Potter i chociaż Weasleyów nie obchodziła jego sława, dla większości czarodziejskiego świata był celebrytą. Zaręczynowy kontrakt Harry'ego Pottera to informacja na pierwszą stronę. A biorąc pod uwagę, ze grała w podstawowym składzie Harpii, prasa nie da im chyli spokoju.

_Kurczę, Harpie… będę musiała powiedzieć Gweong._

- To właśnie mi powiedziała, gdy ich odprowadzałem. Wyjeżdżają rano z Ronem na miesiąc miodowy, więc nie chciała, żeby nas to zaskoczyło. Powiedziała, że wydaje jej się, że wysyłają dokumenty w każdy poniedziałek po południu, ale nie była pewna. A znając „Proroka Codziennego" to wydrukują artykuł, gdy tylko dostaną to w swoje łapy. Kurde, pewnie wydrukują specjalny pieprzony numer – powiedział Harry z niechęcią w głosie.

- Więc musimy im powiedzieć najpóźniej jutro wieczorem, albo dowiedzą się z wtorkowych gazet? Na Merlina, mama dostałaby szału, gdyby dowiedziała się w ten sposób – jęknęła Ginny.

Poddała się w końcu swoim fizycznym potrzebom i przysunęła się bliżej Harry'ego. Obróciła się, by być przodem do niego i oparła czoło na jego barku. Objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie. Ginny mimo woli westchnęła cichutko, czując jak ją przytula.

- Hej, nie martw się. Mam moją pelerynę niewidkę. Na pewno uda nam się ukryć przed twoją mamą na tyle długo, by mogła się uspokoić – zapewnił ją cicho. Ginny uśmiechnęła się i potarła delikatnie nosem o jego koszulę, wdychając jego zapach, po czym odchyliła się lekko, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Była nieco rozczarowana, gdy po ich porannej rozmowie w łóżku przybycie Hermiony zmusiło go do nałożenia koszuli. Ale pewnie nie mógł chodzić nieustannie z gołą klatą. _Szkoda._

- To naprawdę wspaniały pomysł, ale chyba będziemy musieli się zmobilizować i stawić im czoła – westchnęła Ginny. Nagle zauważyła, że ich twarze niemal się stykają i spojrzała na jego usta. Czuła, że jego oczy wwiercają się w nią, więc uniosła wzrok. Jego spojrzenie było pełne ognia, zwłaszcza z tak bliska. Jej żołądek skurczył się w radosnym oczekiwaniu. _Pocałuj mnie._

- Gin… - jego niski, wibrujący głos uderzył w nią jak fala gorąca i dotarł aż do żołądka. Zapomnieli o temacie rozmowy, a napięcie, które rosło od wyjścia Rona i Hermiony, stało się nie do zniesienia. Ginny przechyliła głowę nieco na prawo, patrząc mu śmiało w oczy.

_Pocałuj mnie._

Poczuła, jak jego prawa ręka ześlizguje się ze stołu na jej talię, jego długie palce spoczęły na jej krzyżu. Harry z półprzymkniętymi oczami nachylił się. Zanim ich usta zetknęły się, Ginny wypuściła wreszcie oddech, który wstrzymała w napięciu.

_Tak!_

Usta Harry'ego były lekko popękane, ale ta myśl wyleciała równie szybko jak pozostałe, gdy Harry jęknął i zacisnął mocniej rękę na jej biodrze. Jego kciuk poruszał się w górę i w dół. Ginny zassała jego dolną wargę i przeciągnęła po niej językiem. Pogłębiła pocałunek i wśliznęła język do jego ust, dotykając nim jego języka i mrucząc z rozkoszą. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła czegoś takiego. Oddychała gwałtownie, a pożądanie zaczęło spływać w dół. Zacisnęła uda, szukając rozładowania napięcia.

Nagle Harry oderwał się od jej ust. Jęknęła cicho w pełnym zawodu proteście, ale nagle zaprało jej dech w piersi, gdy wśliznął dłoń pod jej kolana i, podtrzymując plecy drugą ręką, uniósł ją z krzesła i posadził sobie na kolanach.

Ginny jęknęła lekko, gdy opadła okrakiem na jego uda, jej stopy wisiały kilkanaście centymetrów nad podłogą. Uznała, że nie czas kontemplować zmiany w scenerii. Zamiast tego objęła go za szyję i zanurzyła palce w jego włosach. Zawsze uwielbiała jego włosy, których grube pukle tak wspaniale układały się pod jej dłońmi.

Położyła drugą dłoń na jego policzku i przyciągnęła jego głowę do swojej. Pocałowała go lekko, a potem mocno przytuliła się do niego, czując jak jego dłoń podąża powoli od jej kolana do biodra i z powrotem. Potarła nosem o jego policzek i zaczęła delikatnie całować jego szczękę aż do ucha. Wymamrotała cicho jego imię. Odnalazła delikatne miejsce u podstawy jego szyi. Gdy possała je lekko, Harry zadrżał i wydał z siebie ochrypły jęk.

Ginny poczuła, jak ręka Harry'ego przesuwa się ku jej włosom, przyciągając jej twarz do jego. Pocałunki Harry'ego odurzyły ją na dłuższą chwilę. Przestała zwracać uwagę na upływ czasu, poddając się całkowicie jego ustom, językowi i dłoniom.

Wydawało jej się, że minęły wieki, zanim Harry odchylił się nieco i oparł swoje czoło na jej czole. Ginny nie otwierała oczu, starając się odzyskać oddech i zlokalizować te kilka szarych komórek, które jej jeszcze pozostało. Oblizała nabrzmiałe wargi i poruszyła się lekko na jego udach, ale zamarła, gdy usłyszała jego jęk.

_O rany!_

Ginny zorientowała się, że czuje, jak jego erekcja przyciska się do jej bioder i zwalczyła szaleńczy impuls, by kontynuować ocieranie się o niego. Powoli uniosła powieki i ujrzała grymas na twarzy Harry'ego, który powoli wdychał powietrze przez nos, by po chwili wypuścić je w ciężkim sapnięciu. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, czując dumę z faktu, że potrafiła doprowadzić go do takiego stanu.

- Hej – wyszeptała.

Harry w końcu otworzył oczy. Zobaczyła w nich błysk, gdy spojrzał na nią.

- Hej – odpowiedział szeptem. Nachylił się nieco, by pocałować ją ponownie, po czym przytulił mocno, tak że jej czoło oparło się o jego szyję.

- Od dawna chciałem to zrobić - wymamrotał Harry. Ginny uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Czuła, jak w jej wnętrzu wzbiera szaleńcza radość, jakby była czternastolatką, która zaraz zerwie się, by śmiać się, krzyczeć i piszczeć. Aż przewróciła oczami, gdy przyszło jej to do głowy, ale to uczucie szczęścia spoczywało mocno w jej piersi i nie zamierzało uciekać. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jeszcze wczoraj była przekonana, że Harry nigdy nie odwzajemni jej uczuć, a teraz siedziała na jego kolanach po najwspanialszych pocałunkach w jej życiu. Mało brakowało, a nie pomieściłaby w sobie tych wszystkich emocji.

- Masz coś na dzisiaj zaplanowane? – spytał Harry.

- Nie. Gweong dała nam dzisiaj wolne – odpowiedziała Ginny. Nigdy wcześniej nie cieszyła się tak z wolnego dnia. Jej potrzeba, by trenować do upadłego, gdzieś wyparowała.

- To dobrze. Bo nie chcę, żebyś wychodziła. Spędzisz ten dzień ze mną?

Ginny uśmiechała się szeroko i pocałowała go w szczękę.

- Z przyjemnością.

* * *

><p>Późno w nocy Harry leżał w łóżku, wspominając dzień, który spędził z Ginny. Gdy w końcu wyszli z kuchni, Ginny zapytała czy mogłaby wziąć szybki prysznic i pożyczyć jakieś ubrania zamiast sukni druhny, w której spała.<p>

Dzięki temu Harry mógł się napatrzeć na Ginny, która paradowała po jego mieszkaniu w jego starym T-shircie Gryffindoru, który wyglądał na niej niemal jak sukienka oraz w jego flanelowych bokserkach. A gdy nachyliła się, by podnieść pudełko po pizzy, którą wspólnie zjedli, Harry musiał pospiesznie udać się do łazienki, polać głowę zimną wodą i wygłosić stanowcze kazanie do lustra, gdy już ochłonął.

_Ciekawe jak wyglądałaby nago, skoro wyglądała tak rewelacyjnie w moich starych ciuchach, _pomyślał. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz zgrabnego tyłeczka, świetnie widocznego przez materiał cienkich bokserek, które podkreślały dość oczywisty fakt, że nie miała na sobie żadnych majtek.

_Szlag!_

Harry przewrócił się na drugi bok, starając się ignorować wybrzuszenie w bokserkach. Pościel ocierająca się o jego członka sprawiała niemal ból. Syknął, usiłując znaleźć wygodną pozycję.

_A co tam, do cholery._

Poddając się nieuniknionemu, Harry sięgnął po swojego penisa, masując go w dół i w górę, myśląc o jej pośladkach. Cienki materiał, naciąga się, gdy schyla się, by podnieść coś z podłogi…

Pompując ręką, wyobraził sobie, jak podchodzi do niej od tyłu i obejmuje ją w pasie, gdy ona zaczyna się podnosić. Jej plecy opierają się o jego pierś, a on przyciska swoje biodra do niej i słyszy jej jęk, gdy ona czuje jego nabrzmiałego członka…

Dyszał ciężko, poruszając coraz szybciej ręką, a kciukiem pocierał żołądź, rozprowadzając wilgoć, która zaczęła się pojawiać przy każdym ruchu. W głowie widział Ginny. Jej oczy niby płomień wokół nagich ramion, jej usta nabrzmiałe, jak zaraz po ich pierwszym pocałunku…

Na myśl o tych ustach, które przesuwają się w dół i pieszczą jego brzuch, nie wytrzymał. Orgazm przetoczył się po nim, na kilka długich chwil pozbawiając go jakichkolwiek myśli.

Harry doszedł do siebie, gdy poczuł chłodną wilgoć na brzuchu i zorientował się, że wciąż ściska w dłoni wracającego już do normalnego stanu penisa. Harry jęknął, czując jakiego bałaganu narobił sobie w spodniach. Chwycił różdżkę spoczywającą na nocnym stoliku i wymamrotał zaklęcie, które go wyczyściło. Następnie legł na łóżku z rozpostartymi ramionami. Czuł się zaspokojony, jego mięśnie się rozluźniły, a powieki opadały, gdy walczył, by nie pogrążyć się we śnie. Chciał wspominać ich spektakularny pożegnalny pocałunek teraz, gdy jego pulsujące pożądanie nie wpływało na cały obraz.

Ale przyjemny bezwład, który ogarnął jego kończyny zawładnął nim całkowicie i ledwo zdołał odłożyć różdżkę na miejsce, nim zapadł w głęboki sen.

* * *

><p><strong>23 października 2000<strong>

Tuż po godzinie 17.00 Artur Weasley szedł spokojnie w stronę atrium Ministerstwa, gdzie zamierzał skorzystać z punktu deportacyjnego. Po pełnym wrażeń weekendowym weselu Rona, poniedziałek w biurze okazał się cichy i spokojny. Zachichotał pod nosem, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak jego żona marudziła o pijaństwie i kacu, gdy ani Harry ani jego córka nie pojawili się poprzedniego dnia na otwieraniu prezentów. Ale Ron i Hermiona zapewnili ich, że brakujące dzieciaki po prostu wypiły nieco za dużo i wystarczy, że odeśpią jeden dzień i wszystko będzie w porządku.

Artur myślał właśnie, co Molly zrobi na kolację, gdy jeden z pobliskich pracowników Ministerstwa zawołał do niego. Artur rozejrzał się i ujrzał znajomą twarz. Ten urzędnik, zdaje się że miał na nazwisko Porter, pracował w Urzędzie stanu Cywilnego. Chwycił Artura za rękę i zaczął nią energicznie potrząsać.

- Arturze! Chciałem ci pogratulować. Nie mogę długo gadać, muszę dzisiaj być wcześnie w domu. Ale nie mogłem uwierzyć, gdy to zobaczyłem. Pewnie nie chciałeś się tym za bardzo chwalić, co? – facet _Porter, a może Patton? _wciąż potrząsał dłonią Artura i wylewał z siebie potok słów, nie zauważając zmieszania patriarchy rodu Weasleyów.

- Ach ta twoja córka, ale trafiła, na Merlina! Pewnie jesteś z niej co najmniej bardzo dumny! Słuchaj, muszę lecieć. Jestem pewien, że o wszystkim przeczytam w jutrzejszym Proroku. Trzymaj się! – urzędnik klepnął go ponownie w ramię i poszedł, zostawiając zdumionego Artura.

Potrząsając głową ustawił się w kolejce do punktu deportacyjnego. Gdy wróci do domu, będzie musiał zapytać Molly o terminarz meczów Ginny. _Wydawało mi się, że nie grają w quidditcha w tygodniu_ pomyślał. _ No cóż, może to jakiś sparing. Będę musiał zapytać Ginny przez Fiuu o to trafienie._

Z cichym pyknięciem Artur teleportował się do Nory.

* * *

><p>- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robimy.<p>

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chowamy się pod twoją peleryną w ogrodzie moich rodziców, jak para nastolatków, którzy nie chcą zostać przyłapani na obściskiwaniu się.

- No, moglibyśmy to…

Precyzyjny cios łokciem w żołądek zakończył ten kierunek rozmowy. Harry objął mocniej Ginny w pasie. Stał blisko za nią. Oboje wciskali się pod jego pelerynę niewidkę zaledwie kilka metrów od głównego wejścia do Nory. Aportowali się na koniec ścieżki prowadzącej od drzwi i przeszli nią pod osłoną peleryny. Harry uznał, że może dać im to kilka chwil spokoju przed nieuniknioną eksplozją. Huragan Molly* to siła, z którą należało się liczyć i niespecjalnie cieszył się na myśl o tym, co Weasleyowie mogą powiedzieć, gdy dowiedzą się co zrobili Harry i Ginny.

Zamiast tego skupił się na trochę dziecinnej, ale bardzo zabawnej psocie, którą poprzedniego popołudnia opracowali, by zemścić się na Ronie. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o niezliczonych śpiewających telegramach, bombach z konfetti i pergaminach wykrzykujących obraźliwe słowa, które będą pojawiały się nieustannie w domku, w którym Ron i Hermiona spędzają podróż poślubną. Ginny otarła się o geniusz, gdy zaczarowała pół tuzina przesyłek, by śpiewały głosem podejrzanie przypominającym tembr Gilderoya Lockharta.

Uznał, ze Hermiona im wybaczy. Kiedyś.

- Myślisz, że Ron dostał już pierwszą sowę? Oddałbym wszystko, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz, gdy zorientuje się, że przychodzą co pół godziny. Albo Hermiony, kiedy…

- Harry.

- Tak?

- Nie odwlekaj tego.

Harry westchnął i oparł głowę na jej ramieniu. Lewą ręką wciąż obejmował ją w pasie, ale prawa zaczęła nieco wędrować. Mugolski T-shirt, w którym Ginny zjawiła się tego dnia w jego mieszkaniu, od razu przyciągnął jego uwagę. Harry nie miał pojęcia co jest na nim napisane, ani jakiego jest koloru. Wiedział tylko, że koszulka była o kilka centymetrów za krótka, odsłaniając kawałek jej jasnego, płaskiego brzucha. Od tej pory nie mógł się powstrzymać. Westchnął żałośnie, gładząc palcami to odsłonięte miejsce.

- Harry… co się dzieje? To ty nalegałeś, żeby od razu powiedzieć moim rodzicom. Jeszcze wczoraj byłeś cały gotowy, żeby to zrobić, a dzisiaj odwlekasz to jak tylko możesz – zganiła go Ginny.

Harry wyprostował się i odwrócił Ginny twarzą do siebie. Oparł dłonie na jej biodrach i gładził kciukami skórę po obu stronach jej pępka, dotykając jednocześnie czołem jej czoła. Ginny położyła dłoń na jego policzku i uspokoiło to nieco panikę, która wzbierała w nim, odkąd przybyli na trawnik przed Norą.

- Gin… a co jeśli…

- Jeśli co, Harry? – spytała delikatnie Ginny.

- Co jeśli mnie znienawidzą, za to co ci zrobiłem? Za takie… wciąganie cię w zaręczyny jak w pułapkę. Po prostu… sam nie wiem. Myślę o tym wszystkim, o nas i jestem taki szczęśliwy – Harry poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna walić coraz mocniej, gdy zastanawiał się co powiedzieć Weasleyom. Ginny skinęła, zachęcając go, by mówił dalej, a on wyrzucił z siebie resztę nieco histerycznym tonem:

- Ale nie sądzę, żeby twoi rodzice byli zadowoleni, gdy usłyszą, że upiliśmy się, podpisaliśmy pak, żeby stracić dziewictwo ze sobą nawzajem, a wtedy, ups, przypadkiem okazało się, ze jesteśmy zaręczeni na podstawie magicznego kontraktu, który zmusza nas do ślubu gdzieś w najbliższej przyszłości. Ha, ha, czyż to nie zabawne? – Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmi nieco jak szaleniec, ale nie mógł na to nic poradzić.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego i przysunęła bliżej, obejmując go w pasie. Harry przycisnął ją do piersi i oparł policzek na czubku jej głowy. Wiedział, że przesadza, ale kochał Weasleyów, to była jedyna rodzina jaką kiedykolwiek miał, i sama myśl, że mogą być nim rozczarowani lub źli na niego sprawiała, że czuł się jakby w jego żołądku znalazł się ciężki głaz.

- Boisz się, że będą źli. Rozumiem to. Naprawdę – powiedziała Ginny. Spojrzała na niego i jej uśmiech nieco go uspokoił. Harry nachylił się i przycisnął usta do jej warg, ciesząc się pocałunkiem przez dłuższą chwilę. Ale w końcu Ginny odchyliła się i położyła dłonie po obu stronach jego szyi.

- Harry…

- No?

- Czas stawić czoła mamie. Chodź.

Ginny zerwała z nich pelerynę i ujęła go za rękę.

Szurając, Harry podążył za nią po schodach do frontowych drzwi Nory, gdzie usłyszał głośny chór powitań. Poczuł głęboki niepokój, gdy zorientował się, że w domu jest więcej osób niż tylko Molly i Artur. Rudzielce zdawali się zlatywać zewsząd, otaczając stojącą przy wejściu parę.

_Na Merlina, co oni tu wszyscy robią?_

Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w dłoń Harry'ego, która mocno trzymała dłoń Ginny. Harry przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę, przysuwając się bliżej Ginny, czując jak szyja mu czerwienieje pod wpływem gwałtownego zainteresowania Weasleyów.

- Harry i ja chcemy coś ogłosić – oznajmiła Ginny sztucznie wesołym tonem.

_Ona im powie już teraz! Szlag, nawet nie miałem okazji na ostatni posiłek…_

Nie dając nikomu czasu na przygotowanie, Ginny zdetonowała bombę.

- Jesteśmy zaręczeni. Pobieramy się.

* * *

><p><strong>Słowniczek:<strong>

„**Huragan Molly"** – tropikalne huragany w Ameryce otrzymują imiona od kolejnych liter alfabetu. pierwszy w danym roku otrzymuje imię na „A", drugi na „B" itd. Kiedyś były to tylko imiona żeńskie, ale obecnie stosuje się zarówno męskie, jak i żeńskie. Przykładem może być huragan Katrina, który kilka lat temu spustoszył Nowy Orlean. Co ciekawe nie znalazłem informacji, by którykolwiek huragan został nazwany „Molly" :)


	4. Werbalnie i niewerbalnie

_**Od tłumacza: **W tym rozdziale znajdzie się część 'tylko dla dorosłych". Nie chcę potem słyszeć, że nie ostrzegałem ;) Ale spokojnie, będę też fragmenty bez nagości._

_Tradycyjnie dziękuję za wszystkie recenzje i miłe słowa. Przyznam się, że dzisiaj przejrzałem sobie wszystkie jeszcze raz, ot tak na poprawę humoru ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4 – Werbalnie i niewerbalnie<strong>

**23 października 2000**

Półmisek wypadł z rąk Molly Weasley. Obserwującemu to Harry'emu wydawało się, jakby naczynie spadało w zwolnionym tempie. Miał wrażenie, że minęły całe lata, zanim spotkało się z podłogą i eksplodowało.

Hałas tłuczonego szkła, które z brzękiem rozsypało się po podłodze, zupełnie utonął w szaleńczym wrzasku płaczącej Molly Weasley, która popędziła w stronę pary niczym rozjuszony buhaj. Harry przez ułamek sekundy dojrzał rozszerzone z przerażenia oczy Ginny, zanim oboje znaleźli się w potężnym uścisku. Słyszał, jak pozostali mówią jeden przez drugiego, przebijając się przez mamrotanie Molly.

- … już myślałam, że to się nigdy nie stanie…

- … pobierają? Niby od kiedy oni…

- … zawsze wieziałam, zie oni będą…

- … o matko, jestem taka szczęśliwa! Nie mogę przestać płakać…

Harry był pewien, że usłyszał też czyjś szaleńczy śmiech. Był gotów założyć się, że to George. _Będę musiał pamiętać, by mu później „podziękować"._

Właśnie wtedy, gdy Harry zaczął mieć nadzieję, że przeżyją ten wieczór relatywnie spokojnie, usłyszał głos Artura Weasleya, który poniósł się nad zgromadzonymi:

- No już, Molly, daj im odetchnąć, żeby reszta z nas mogła im pogratulować – powiedział Artur, oferując żonie chusteczkę. Molly odsunęła się nieco i osuszyła oczy. Z jej zarumienionej twarzy nie znikał promienny uśmiech. Harry zerknął, by ocenić reakcję Ginny. Ona spojrzała na niego, mrugnęła i powiedziała bezgłośnie „nie martw się". Uścisnęła jego dłoń, on poczuł, że spływa z niego trochę napięcia, gdy okazało się, że nie zostanie utopiony i poćwiartowany. Na razie. W końcu nikt jeszcze nie spytał się…

- Ginny, a jak do tego doszło?*

Harry gwałtownie uniósł głowę i zobaczył Artura, patrzącego na nich podejrzliwie. _Szlag._ Artur Weasley był cichym, łagodnym mężczyzną. Ale ludzie często zapominali, że wychował siódemkę nadaktywnych dzieciaków i służył na wojnie, broniąc swojej rodziny jak lew, jednocześnie zbierając informacje dla Zakonu Feniksa. Nie był głupi i najwyraźniej zorientował się, że coś tu jest nie tak.

- No więc tato…

- Eeee, wie pan… To jest tak…

- Yyyy…

Harry zerknął na Ginny, która przygryzała dolną wargę. W jej oczach dojrzał powstrzymywaną wesołość. Ta wiedźma starała się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem! Gdyby zaczęła, byłby zgubiony. Harry widział, jak młoda kobieta przygryza wnętrza policzków, a jej ramiona drgnęły mimo woli.

Harry przejechał wolną dłonią po włosach i wziął głęboki oddech, starając się znaleźć odpowiedni sposób na rozpoczęcie tej rozmowy. Rozejrzał się po zgromadzonej rodzinie i ujrzał George'a, który uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha zza pleców Percy'ego. Kiedy George zorientował się, że Harry na niego patrzy, pokazał mu oba kciuki uniesione w górę.

To wystarczyło.

Łzy popłynęły po twarzy Harry'ego. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, czując jak u jego boku Ginny praktycznie zwija się ze śmiechu. Objęła go rękoma w pasie, by się nie przewrócić, gdy od nadmiaru śmiechu zaczął ją boleć brzuch.

Gdy w końcu się wyśmiali, Harry otarł oczy i poprawił okulary. Wpatrujący się w niego Weasleyowie wyglądali na zdumionych, ale czekali na wyjaśnienia. Harry machnął ręką w stronę salonu, prosząc bez słów, by podążyli tam za nim.

Gdy wielka rodzina rozsiadła się na wszystkich dostępnych powierzchniach, Harry oparł się plecami o ścianę i przyciągnął Ginny do siebie. Wtuliła się w niego i splotła się z nim palcami u rąk, które spoczęły na jej brzuchu.

- W porządku. Spróbujemy wyjaśnić wam wszystko na tyle, ile jesteśmy w stanie, ale, eee…

- Nawet my nie znamy wszystkich szczegółów. Czekamy, aż Hermiona wróci, bo ona najwyraźniej wie wszystko o funkcjonowaniu tych rzeczy – dokończyła za niego Ginny.

Harry nachylił się i wyszeptał jej do ucha.

- Może ty spróbujesz to wyjaśnić? W twoich ustach może to zabrzmieć lepiej.

- Tchórz – wymamrotała Ginny, ale Harry czuł, że się uśmiecha. Nachylił się i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Poczuł, że wzięła głęboki oddech, a następnie zaczęła mówić:

- Tak jak mówiłam wcześniej, Harry i ja jesteśmy zaręczeni. Ponieważ, eee… tak jakby podpisaliśmy kontrakt zaręczynowy. Przedwczoraj wieczorem. I…

- Chwila moment. Przedwczoraj wieczorem? Przecież wtedy było wesele Rona – wtrącił się Bill.

- Eee, tak. Było wesele, ale…

- A wczoraj, podczas otwierania prezentów, Ron i Hermiona powiedzieli, że wypiliście za dużo na weselu i dlatego nie mogliście tu być – kontynuował Bill, nie dając siostrze dojść do głosu.

- Eeee… no tak, mieliśmy lekki… że tak powiem, problem z kacem, z którym musieliśmy się wczoraj uporać – wyjaśniła szybko Ginny.

Tylko Harry usłyszał, jak dodała pod nosem „i kilka innych rzeczy". Harry przyglądał się Weasleyom podczas wyjaśnień Ginny. George z szerokim uśmiechem patrzył to na parę, to na najstarszego brata. Koło niego siedziała Angelina, uśmiechając się psotnie do Harry'ego. _Zdecydowanie za bardzo cieszy ją to całe zamieszanie. Widać wyraźnie, że George ją zepsuł._

Percy siedział na prostym krześle, marszczył zamyślony brwi. obok niego na podwójnym fotelu spoczywali Molly z Arturem. Mama Ginny uśmiechała się, choć w jej oku widać było błysk, który niepokoił Harry'ego. Jej tato nachylił się do przodu, zakrywając usta dłonią, ale w jego oczach czaiło się rozbawienie.

Harry ujrzał, jak Bill prostuje się na swoim siedzeniu. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie coś do niego dotarło.

- Ginny, czy ty chcesz… chcesz powiedzieć, że upiłaś się z Harrym, a potem podpisaliście wspólnie kontrakt zaręczynowy? – spytał Bill.

- Widzisz Bill, nie do końca chcieliśmy podpisać kontrakt zaręczynowy – zachichotała Ginny. – Właściwie… właściwie to śmieszna sprawa. Zaczęło się to jako, eee…

- Pakt – wtrącił Harry.

- Tak, jako pakt. Harry i ja rozmawialiśmy na weselu…

- I piliście – George chciał być pomocny.

- Trochę tak – kontynuowała Ginny, nie zwracając uwagi na cichy śmiech George'a. – Więc rozmawialiśmy o… czymś… a potem stwierdziliśmy, że, eee… coś zrobimy. Razem. Ale pomyśleliśmy, że powinniśmy to spisać. Więc wzięliśmy taksówkę do mieszkania Harry'ego i jakby… spisaliśmy nasz pakt.

- Jakby? – w końcu odezwał się Percy.

- To znaczy spisaliśmy. Po prostu… w czasie jego spisywania popisaliśmy się dość… bogatym słownictwem, że tak powiem i jakoś tak przypadkiem… spisaliśmy magicznie wiążący kontrakt zaręczynowy – zakończyła ze śmiechem Ginny.

- Bogatym słownictwem? Ale co…

- Bill, daj spokój! – zganiła męża Fleur. Podała Billowi 5-miesięczną Victorie, wstała, poklepała go po głowie, po czym energicznie przemierzyła pokój. Stanęła przed Ginny, nachyliła się i ucałowała młodszą kobietę w oba policzki.

- Żinewr, jesteś szczęśliwa? – spytała Fleur.

- Bardzo.

- A ti 'arri?

- Nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy.

- No właśni! To się właśni liczi, non? – Fleur okręciła się z idealną gracją, wróciła na swoje miejsce i odebrała swoją malutką córeczkę Billowi. – Co? Daleji, daleji! Allez! Powiedz siostrzi, jak bardzo się cieszisz.

Bill potrząsnął głową i podniósł się z miejsca, co wywołała prawdziwą lawinę gratulacji. Cała rodzina zgromadziła się wokół pary. Harry dostrzegł, jak Ginny znika w objęciach Charliego, podczas gdy Angelina zmierzwiła mu włosy i oznajmiła:

- Najwyższy pieprzony czas, Potter.

Harry wyplątał się ze śmiechem z objęć gratulujących mu osób i podszedł do Ginny. Wówczas zbliżyli się do nich jej rodzice. Molly najpierw wyciągnęła ręce w stronę córki.

- Och, Ginny – westchnęła Molly. – Ty to się potrafisz wpakować w różne rzeczy – stwierdziła z uśmiechem i mocno objęła córkę.

- Jestem szczęśliwa, mamo – zapewniła Ginny.

- Wiem kochanie – odpowiedziała Molly, odchylając się i gładząc córkę po włosach. Spojrzała w bok i przywołała gestem Harry'ego.

- A ty Harry, będziesz się opiekował Ginny, prawda?

- Oczywiście, pani Weasley – odpowiedział Harry z powagą, mimo że Ginny parsknęła śmiechem. Nachylił się i ucałował zarumieniony policzek Molly, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

- Tak się cieszę. och! – Molly załamała ręce. – Wielkie nieba, przecież wy jeszcze nic nie jedliście, a jedzenie stygnie. Wszyscy do kuchni, biegusiem.

Rozgadana grupka podążyła za nią, zostawiając Harry'ego i Ginny z jej ojcem.

Artur spojrzał na dwójkę młodych ludzi i zwrócił uwagę, że Harry znów wziął Ginny za rękę. Patriarcha rodu Weasleyów uśmiechnął się i w oczach mignęło mu coś podobnego do psotnej natury bliźniaków.

- Muszę wam powiedzieć, że nie oczekiwałem dzisiaj takiej niespodzianki. Muszę przyznać, że kiedy urzędnik z ministerialnego Urzędu Stanu Cywilnego gratulował mi wcześniej tego, jak znakomicie trafiła moja córka, myślałem o quidditchu, nie zaręczynach – powiedział ze śmiechem.

- Eee… tato, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy…

- Tak macie szczęście, że do mediów wysyła się tylko zawiadomienia, a nie pełne kontrakty. I tak będziecie mieli wystarczająco dużo roboty z dziennikarzami, a co dopiero, gdyby zobaczyli pełną treść, mam rację?

Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę, czując jak na szyję i twarz wstępuje mu rumieniec.

- Eee…

Artur Weasley parsknął śmiechem i przytulił córkę.

- Gratulacje, Maleństwo – odsunął się nieco, ujął jej twarz w dłonie i złożył ojcowski pocałunek na jej czole.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Dzięki, tato.

Artur położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

- Harry, jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą musisz zapamiętać.

- Jaka, proszę pana?

- Pamiętaj, żeby ukryć kontrakt zaręczynowy przed jej braćmi. Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, co będzie jak dobiorą się do pełnej treści, zwłaszcza George.

Artur ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem, zatarł ręce i wyszedł z pokoju, nie przestając się śmiać.

Harry westchnął i przytulił Ginny do piersi. Zaplótł dłonie nad jej pośladkami, a ona włożyła swoje kciuki w jego szlufki przy spodniach. Harry czuł ogromną ulgę z zakończenia tej rozmowy i obiecał sobie, że znajdzie jakiś sposób na podziękowanie Fleur za przerwanie potoku pytań, zanim zdołali się całkowicie skompromitować. Chociaż oczekiwał, że przynajmniej Bill i George będą chcieli kiedyś jeszcze kontynuować przesłuchanie.

Harry zerknął w dół i zobaczył promienny uśmiech Ginny.

- Co?

- Miałam rację – uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

- Tak, chyba miałaś.

Ginny wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go szybko w usta.

- Przyzwyczajaj się do mówienia tego, Potter – zażartowała.

Harry potarł swoim nosem o jej nos i przytulił ją mocniej. Uniósł ją, aż jej stopy wisiały kilkanaście centymetrów nad podłogą. Ginny zaśmiała się i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, a jej długie rude włosy zawirowały wokół obu ich głów.

- Mam się przyzwyczajać, co? – wymamrotał Harry, wpatrując się w jej usta.

- O tak. Masz też mnie teraz pocałować.

- Taka mała, a jak potrafi się narzu…

Ale Ginny nie dała mu dokończyć zdania, zatykając go własnymi ustami tak, że wszelkie myśli o przekomarzaniu się z nią wyleciały mu z głowy. Harry miał właśnie pogłębić pocałunek, gdy usłyszał głos Molly z drugiego pokoju:

- Ginny! Harry! Pospieszcie się, albo nie zostanie wam nic do jedzenia!

- Właśnie! Kończcie to obściskiwanie i chodźcie do nas, pieszczochy! Będziecie mieli czas na takie zabawy po obiedzie – zawołał George, dodając do tego kilka przesadzonych odgłosów pocałunków i namiętnych jęków, które zakończyło stłumione uderzenie.

- Au. Angie, kurde, to bolało.

Harry potrząsnął głową i postawił Ginny na podłodze. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, ujęła go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą.

- Dawaj Harry. Nigdy nie każ Weasleyowi czekać na jedzenie.

Harry podążył za nią ze śmiechem ku ciepłej kuchni w Norze.

* * *

><p><strong>29 października 2000<strong>

W niedzielę ani Harry ani Ginny nie mieli żadnych zobowiązań. Przez cały poprzedni tydzień spędzali ze sobą tyle czasu, ile tylko mogli, głównie przesiadując wieczorami w mieszkaniu Harry'ego. Jednego wieczoru Harry zaskoczył ją po popołudniowym treningu, przychodząc do niej z jedzeniem, które wziął na wynos w chińskiej restauracji. Uznała, że powinna mu za to podziękować, ale ich gorące pocałunki na kanapie zostały przerwane przez odgłosy przeżuwanego popcornu i głośne komentarze na temat ich techniki, których autorkami były Grace i Rilla, współlokatorki Ginny i rezerwowe ścigające Harpii.

By uniknąć jej spragnionych rozrywki koleżanek z drużyny, siedzieli głównie u Harry'ego. Harry miał ochotę zabrać ją na porządną randkę, ale gdy raz się wybrali, musieli uciekać przed dziennikarzami i kibicami, którzy wypytywali o ich zaręczyny. Tak jak przewidywali, „Prorok Codzienny" opublikował o nich artykuł na pierwszej stronie wtorkowego wydania. Od tego czasu Harry i Ginny się ukrywali.

Te wszystkie myśli szybko przeleciały przez głowę Harry'ego, ale zaraz zniknęły. Zbyt wiele uwagi poświęcał uczuciu, które wywoływała leżąca pod nim Ginny. Pojawiła się tego ranka ubrana w lekką spódnicę do kolan, obecnie podwiniętą wysoko na uda, a większość guzików jej bluzki była rozpięta, ukazując jej płaski brzuch. Harry poświęcał większość uwagi smakowi, który odczuwał, gdy jego język pieścił jej jedwabiście gładką skórę. Kciukami gładził wewnętrzną stronę jej ud, czując drgnięcia mięśni za każdym razem, gdy jego usta zbliżały się do jej pępka.

Harry podciągnął się wyżej, jego tors spoczął między jej udami. Czuł promieniujący od niej żar. Ginny jęknęła cicho, gdy przycisnął usta do ostatniego guzika, który powstrzymywał bluzkę od całkowitego odsłonięcia piersi. Harry zerknął na Ginny. Jej twarz wydawała mu się nieco zamglona, bo jakiś czas temu stracił okulary, gdy Ginny zdarła z niego koszulę. Spojrzała na niego, dysząc ciężko z otwartymi ustami, trzymając go za ramiona tak mocno, że jej paznokcie wbijały mu się w mięśnie pleców.

Ginny dostrzegła pytające spojrzenie Harry'ego i skinęła głową. Młody mężczyzna natychmiast rozpiął ostatni guzik. Rozpięta bluzka opadła na boki, odsłaniając błękitny, koronkowy stanik. Harry wiedział, że nie powinien się tak gapić, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Piersi Ginny były idealne. Jej pokryte piegami ramiona przechodziły w alabastrową skórę. Przeniósł spojrzenie niżej i patrzył, jak jej piersi unoszą się i opadają z każdym oddechem. _Jasna cholera, ona jest prześliczna._ Harry naparł biodrami na kanapę, czując jak spodnie nieprzyjemnie uciskają jego penisa.

Nagle poczuł, jak Ginny wsuwa mu palce we włosy. Wygięła plecy w łuk, unosząc piersi ku jego twarzy. Harry pojął aluzję i opuścił głowę, by odetchnąć jej zapachem i zaczął pieścić rowek między jej piersiami, na którym składał delikatne pocałunki.

Prawa ręka Harry'ego właśnie dotarła w rejon, w którym, jak sądził, znajdowało się przednie zapięcie jej stanika, gdy nagle usłyszał stłumiony pisk przerażenie z lewej strony.

Niespodziewany dźwięk sprawił, ze Harry stoczył się z kanapy na podłogę, po drodze ściągając różdżkę z pobliskiego stolika. Zanim zdołał wycelować, usłyszał dobiegający gdzieś z góry niski głos:

- Jasna cholera. Stary, cieszę się waszym szczęściem, ale naprawdę nie chciałem tego widzieć.

Słysząc jak Ginny klnie za jego plecami, Harry uniósł się i ujrzał dwie rozmazane postacie przy jego kominku. Pozwolił opaść głowie na podłogę. Jego lewa noga zwisała niewygodnie ze stolika, podczas gdy prawa wciskała się boleśnie między rzeczony stolik, a stojącą obok niego kanapę. Harry zamknął oczy, czując jak powoli spływa z niego adrenalina.

- Eeee… Harry, wszystko… w porządku? – spytała Hermiona, najwyraźniej próbująca stłumić chichot, jeśli odgłosy przypominające dławienie się mogły być jakąś wskazówką.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i wymamrotał „okulary". Poczuł, jak ktoś wkłada mu je w dłoń, więc nasunął je na nos. Przestał czuć jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia w związku z tymi śpiewającymi listami kwestionującymi męskość Rona, które wysłali do domku, w którym Ron z Hermioną spędzali miesiąc miodowy. Harry wciąż słyszał, jak Hermiona chichocze za plecami męża, więc uznał, że musi powiedzieć coś ważnego.

- Ginny?

- Tak?

- Przypomnij mi, żebym następnym razem zablokował Fiuu, ustawił osłony i zabarykadował nas w sypialni – polecił.

- Tak jest.

Harry ostrożnie wyplątał się ze swojej pozycji na podłodze, kończąc na kolanach, twarzą do kanapy. Ginny wciąż leżała w miejscu, w którym była, gdy rozpoczął swój szalony skok i nie kłopotała się ubieraniem. Przyciskała mocno ręce do oczu i wydawała się mocno sponiewierana. Harry czuł ogromną ochotę, by wyrzucić Ron i Hermionę i wrócić z Ginny do tego samego punktu, w którym przerwali.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował się uspokoić, ignorując jednocześnie śmieszki i ciche komentarze dobiegające zza niego. Wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na nagim brzuchu Ginny.

- Cisnąłeś w nich klątwą i wyrzuciłeś ich już? – spytała Ginny, odsłaniając wreszcie oczy i patrząc na niego błagalnie.

Harry roześmiał się i pomógł Ginny się podnieść. Rudowłosa kobieta zapięła bluzkę i obciągnęła spódnicę. Te kilka chwil dało im czas na uspokojenie się, więc gdy usiadł obok niej, nie musiał już niczego maskować poduszką położoną na kolanach. Harry westchnął i przytulił Ginny, po czym spojrzał na swoich gości, którzy szczerzyli się od ucha do ucha, choć nie ruszyli się od kominka.

- Można już bezpiecznie usiąść? – spytała Hermiona z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Brunetka dołączyła do męża na szerokim podwójnym fotelu i spojrzała stanowczo na Herry'ego i Ginny.

- No dobrze, teraz spytam, czy któreś z was może wie coś na temat całej masy listów, które w ostatni poniedziałek pokazały się w naszym domku? Tych, które eksplodowały confetti i mówiły Ronowi wulgarnym językiem, że… no cóż… powiedzmy, że mówiły _kompletnie_ nieprawdziwe rzeczy – zakończyła Hermiona z efektownym rumieńcem.

Jej stwierdzenie powitał wybuch śmiechu. Harry i Ginny wreszcie odprężyli się i rozsiedli wygodniej, by spędzić wieczór na rozmowie z przyjaciółmi.

* * *

><p><strong>7 listopada 2000<strong>

Hermiona Weasley zasłużyła sobie na tytuł „najmądrzejszej czarodziejki swojego pokolenia" i zamierzała to udowodnić tego dnia. Wiedziała, że to Harry i Ginny odpowiadają ze ten mały figiel, którego ofiarą padł Ron podczas ich podróży poślubnej. Mogła się zgodzić, że jej czasami mało wrażliwy mąż zasługiwał na zemstę za idiotyczne próby wyswatania Harry'ego i Ginny poprzez wywoływanie w nich zazdrości, ale nie podobało jej się 18 godzin, podczas których nieustannie przychodziły sowy.

To spowodowało, że spędziła długie godziny, starając się wymyślić idealną zemstę. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na myśl o tym, co zrobi Harry'emu. Zostawi sobie Ginny na później. Ona była Weasleyem, a przez to stanowiła zdecydowanie trudniejszy cel niż jej współspiskowiec.

Po tygodniu opracowywania planów i wycieczce do Londynu, Hermiona wreszcie była przygotowana. Wiedziała, że Ginny ma we wtorki dłuższy trening, a Harry wróci tego dnia wcześniej z Ministerstwa. Miała kilka godzin na przeprowadzenie swojego genialnego kontrataku.

Hermiona po raz ostatni obejrzała się w swoim dużym lustrze. Jej szaty miały odcień najgłębszej czerni, jaką mogła znaleźć, a włosy związała w ciasny kok, wspomagany gigantyczną ilością Eliksiru Ulizania. Przećwiczyła jeszcze raz swoje „spojrzenie McGonagall", by upewnić się, że na pewno to ten właściwy wyraz twarzy, a następnie włożyła zakupioną przez siebie książkę do swojej torby, zaraz obok kart z ilustracjami i tabelami.

_Harry nigdy nie zapomni naszej małej rozmowy._

Zachichotała szaleńczo, przybrała odpowiedni wyraz twarzy i teleportowała się bezpośrednio do mieszkania Harry'ego.

* * *

><p><strong>7 listopada 2000<strong>

Harry przebierał się w sypialni gdy usłyszał ciche pyknięcie oznaczające, że ktoś się teleportował. _Gweong musiała je dzisiaj wcześniej puścić_, pomyślał z uśmiechem. Zdjął koszulę, zmiął ją i rzucił w kąt pokoju. Będzie się nią martwił później.

Ruszył korytarzem do salonu na boso i bez koszuli, wołając do swojej ulubionej rudowłosej osoby:

- Hej, Gin, wróciłaś dzisiaj wcześniej! Chcesz się wybrać do mugolskiego Londynu po…

Harry skręcił za róg i aż się cofnął o kilka kroków, a słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, gdy ujrzał Hermionę, która stała w jego salonie, rozstawiając coś, co wyglądało jak sztaluga.

- Harry, usiądź proszę, muszę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedziała Hermiona. Harry stał w drzwiach, nieco zmieszany jej nastawieniem. Była ubrana w szaty rodem z kursu „Właściwy Ubiór Czarodziejek z Ministerstwa" prowadzonego przez Percy'ego, a jej falujące na co dzień włosy spięte zostały w ciasny kok. Spojrzała na niego, gdy nie ruszył się z miejsca, a wyraz jej oczu mocno go zaniepokoił.

- Eee… ale o co tu chodzi? - spytał Harry, machając ręką w stronę sztalugi. Wyciągnął powoli różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni i powoli usiadł na kanapie, nie odwracając oczu od przyjaciółki.

- Właśnie wróciłam z Ministerstwa, gdzie prowadziłam badania nad podpisanym przez was kontraktem zaręczynowym. Uznałam, że będziesz chciał wiedzieć o efektach tak szybko, jak to możliwe, byście oboje mogli wiedzieć czego się po was oczekuje.

Mina Hermiony wciąż go niepokoiła, ale w końcu sam poprosił ją, żeby sprawdziła wszystko, by nie okazało się, że kontrakt w jakiś sposób eksploduje im prosto w twarz, zmieniając ich w rzodkiewki lub coś w tym stylu. Kiedy wspomniał o tych rzodkiewkach, Hermiona spojrzała na niego spode łba, ale zgodziła się przeprowadzić badania z typowym dla siebie w takich wypadkach entuzjazmem.

Harry rzucił różdżkę na stojący przed nim stolik, zajął miejsce i skinieniem głowy poprosił Hermionę, by kontynuowała.

- Z tego co odkryłam podczas badań wynika, że kontrakty zaręczynowe nie są już używane zbyt często. Właściwie zaczęto od nich odchodzić podczas…

- Hermiono! Czy najważniejsze daty z historii kontraktów zaręczynowych wpływają w jakimkolwiek stopniu na naszą sytuację? Nie? W takim razie powiedz mi tylko proszę co ja i Ginny musimy zrobić i na co mamy zwrócić uwagę – przerwał jej Harry. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła usta, ale on znał tą minę odkąd miał dwanaście lat. Był już do niej przyzwyczajony, a gdyby ktoś dokładnie go wypytał, odkryłby, że miał pewną słabość do Hermiony, która usiłowała go karcić niczym starsza siostra.

- W porządku. Nie, historia nie dotyczy ciebie ani Ginny – odparła Hermiona z westchnieniem. – Odkryłam też jednak dokładne informacje dotyczące tego, co powinno wydarzyć się podczas okresu zaręczynowego. W związku z tym, że kontrakt zobowiązuje was do odebrania sobie nawzajem dziewictwa w ciągu trzydziestu dni od daty podpisania, a utrata rzeczonego dziewictwa uznawana jest za wiano, nie macie możliwości złamania kontraktu.

- Tak, do tego sami doszliśmy. Ale Hermiono…

- Zmierzam do tego. Skoro więc nie możecie złamać kontraktu, wasze magiczne porozumienie zmusza was do wzięcia ślubu. Ministerstwo ustanowiło pewne regulacje dotyczące zaręczyn, zarówno kontraktowych jak i normalnych. W waszym przypadku macie rok i jeden dzień na wzięcie ślubu od dnia, w którym wiano zostało wręczone i przyjęte przez drugą stronę. Ten okres czasu oraz rodzaj przysięgi małżeńskiej, którą złożycie podczas ceremonii są również określone przez Ministerstwo – Hermiona zaczęła grzebać w torbie, którą przyniosła ze sobą i wyciągnęła duży plik pergaminowych kartek.

- Będziecie musieli przejść pełną ceremonię, łącznie z przysięgami i zaklęciami niezbędnymi do nałożenia magicznej więzi – wyjaśniła, podając mu dokumenty.

- Magicznej więzi? – spytał zaskoczony Harry, wpatrując się w masę papierów, które trzymał w ręce.

- Owszem. To magiczny kontrakt, myślałeś, że można się od niego jakoś wymigać?

- No nie, ale… Chyba nigdy nie myślałem o czymś takim. Wydawało mi się, że to będzie normalny czarodziejski ślub, jak Billa i Fleur albo twój i Rona – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

- Nie będzie. Musisz przejrzeć te dokumenty wspólnie z Ginny, żebyście oboje wiedzieli, czego się od was wymaga.

- Dobra. Eee… dzięki. Wiesz, że oboje jesteśmy ci bardzo wdzięczni, że to dla nas robisz – powiedział Harry. Naprawdę kochał Hermionę i nie chciał, by doszła do wniosku, że nie docenia jej pomocy. Harry uznał, że jego przyjaciółka już skończyła i wstał, by odprowadzić ją do wyjścia, ale Hermiona kazała mu siadać z powrotem.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Jestem tu też z drugiego powodu. Jestem pewna, że jesteś zupełnie nieprzygotowany do wypełnienia podstawowego warunku zawartego w waszym kontrakcie zaręczynowym – rzekła Hermiona.

Harry opadł z powrotem na kanapę, wpatrując się w nią ze zdumieniem. _O czym ona do cholery mówi?_

- Hermiono, o czym ty do cholery mówisz? – spytał Harry

- O seksie – odpowiedział bezpośrednio, kładąc grupą książkę w twardej oprawie na stoliku przed nim.

Harry wyprostował się gwałtownie, wpatrując się w nią z przerażeniem. Na jego stoliku leżała książka o tytule: „Seks dla dziewic i prawiczków: Elementarz pierwszego razu". Harry wpatrywał się w książkę niezdolny do sformułowania jakiejkolwiek myśli. Najwyraźniej jego mózg wyłączył się w akcie samoobrony.

Popatrzył zdumiony na Hermionę, która właśnie zdjęła czarny materiał ze sztalugi, odsłaniając…

_O nie._

- Harry, biorąc pod uwagę, że zarówno ty, jak i Ginny nigdy nie uprawialiście seksu, musisz wiedzieć, czego spodziewać się podczas waszego pierwszego razu. Niezmiernie ważną kwestią, zwłaszcza dla ciebie jako mężczyzny, jest świadomość wszystkich czynników związanych z utratą dziewictwa przez kobietę. W związku z tym przygotowałam te ilustracje i wykresy, żeby upewnić się, że będziesz wiedział jak postępować. Harry, pierwszy raz jest dla kobiety niezmiernie ważny! I na pewno będziesz chciał, by ten Ginny był wspaniały. W końcu nie możesz oczekiwać, że wsadzisz jej swojego penisa, a ona natychmiast będzie miała orgazm – zganiła go Hermiona, wywracając oczami.

_O ja pierkurwadolę… to się nie może dziać naprawdę._

Harry nie mógł oderwać oczu od Hermiony, która wyciągnęła różdżkę i dotknęła nią sztalugi. Szczęka mu opadła, a przerażenie wypełniło każdy zakamarek jego ciała, gdy patrzył jak obrazki przed nim zaczynają się poruszać.

- Jak możesz zobaczyć, penis mężczyzny…

- STOP! Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! – wrzasnął Harry, zaciskając powieki i zatykając uszy palcami, licząc, że zakończy to jego udrękę. Może później Ginny wymaże mu pamięć, albo Ron przywali mu cegłą w łeb i zakończy tę męczarnię. Energiczne uderzenie w głowę sprawiło, że otworzył oczy. Hermiona stała przed nim z jedną ręką na biodrze, a drugą celowała w niego różdżką.

- No na litość boską, Harry, co z tobą? – spytała ostro Hermiona. To spojrzenie to czysta McGonagall, a w połączeniu z jej formalnym ubiorem i fryzurą sprawiało, że czuł się, jakby rozmowę o seksie przeprowadzała z nim jego stara nauczycielka transmutacji albo bibliotekarka Madam Pince. A co gorsza… to była kobieta, którą uważał za siostrę. I ciągle mówiła… _to_!

- Co… co ze mną? – wyjąkał Harry. Przekroczył wszystkie granice szoku. – Ty! Ty… ty nie możesz tak po prostu… tego mówić!

- Czego mówić? – spytała niecierpliwie.

- Te… tego! Tego… tego słowa, którego używasz – wydusił z siebie Harry.

- Jakiego słowa? Penis?

- AAAA! Przestań, Hermiono! I te obrazki… drogi Merlinie, one się dalej ruszają – Harry jęknął z bólu. Naprawdę czuł ból. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mu to przeszło.

- Harry, zachowujesz się jak idiota. To termin medyczny na określenie pewnej części męskiego ciała. Wcale nie gorszy niż łokieć, noga czy pochwa.

- Iiii – Harry nie był pewien co to z dźwięk wyszedł z jego ust, ale miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż martwienie się, że brzmi jak dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka. Hermiona najwyraźniej go nie usłyszała, bo podjęła swój wykład.

- No naprawdę, potrafisz powiedzieć Voldemort, podczas gdy większość czarodziejskiego świata nie może się odzwyczaić od durnego Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, a nie potrafisz znieść słowa penis. Penis, penis, penis! To tylko słowo, nie bądź śmieszny! – zganiła go.

Harry zbladł i wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować.

- Teraz masz tu siedzieć i słuchać z otwartymi oczami, albo rzucę na nie zaklęcie, by się nie zamykały – zagroziła. Sięgnęła w dół i otworzyła książkę na stronie oznaczonej kawałkiem pergaminu. Harry mimowolnie spojrzał w dół i zobaczył ilustrację. Wryła mu się ona w mózg. Zamarzył o tornadzie, tsunami, albo ataku Śmierciożerców. Czymkolwiek, by zatrzymać to, co miało się zaraz wydarzyć.

- Zaczynajmy – powiedziała Hermiona, podchodząc do sztalugi. – Jak możesz zobaczyć w swojej książce, pominęłam kilka rozdziałów, ponieważ ten jest niezwykle istotny. To rozdział trzeci: „Stymulacja łechtaczki: Źródło kobiecej rozkoszy". Zaczniemy od tego i przerobimy cała resztę materiału. oczekuję jednak, że przeczytasz dwa pierwsze, jako że pomogą ci one nauczyć się gry wstępnej i „wchodzenia w nastrój", że się tak wyrażę.

Harry siedział na kanapie z otwartymi ustami i rękami zwisającymi bezwładnie, gdy Hermiona wskazała na obrazek na sztaludze i powiększyła go do rozmiaru niemal trzykrotnie większego niż lodówka.

- To właśnie jest kobieca łechtaczka. Musisz wiedzieć, że…

Podczas jej wykładu Harry miał tylko jedną sensowną myśl, zanim całkowicie oszalał.

_Już nigdy, przenigdy nie będę rozmawiał z Hermioną. Nigdy._

* * *

><p><strong>11 listopada 2000<strong>

Słońce dopiero co wstało. Ginny wróciła z krótkiej wycieczki do toalety i wśliznęła się do łóżka, wtulając się w Harry'ego i kładąc mu głowę na piersi. Nie mogła spać, więc leżała słuchając jego cichego oddechu i myśląc o poprzedniej nocy.

Po „rozmowie" z Hermioną kilka dni wcześniej, Harry stał się nerwowy i często gapił się z szeroko otwartymi oczami na ściany, mamrocząc coś bezsensownego pod nosem. Unikał też swoich najlepszych przyjaciół jak ognia. Ginny przeklęła w myślach Hermionę, zdając sobie świetnie sprawę, że to był jej sposób na odegranie się za ich psotę na Ronie, która najwyraźniej zakłóciła jej podróż poślubną.

_Niech diabli wezmą tę czarownicę. Za dużo czasu spędza z moimi braćmi._

Zeszłego wieczoru udała się z Harrym do mugolskiego Londynu i udało jej się sprawić, że nieco się rozluźnił. Spędzili miły piątkowy wieczór. Po prostu spacerowali po dzielnicy handlowej, trzymali się za ręce, a Ginny śmiała się z dziwnych rzeczy, które mugole lubią kupować.

Kiedy wrócili do mieszkania Harry'ego, Ginny zaproponowała, że zostanie na noc, mając nadzieję, że Harry odpręży się jeszcze bardziej. Zostało im już tylko dziesięć dni i wiedziała, że będą musieli się kochać już wkrótce. Naprawdę wkrótce. Gdy leżeli w łóżku i całowali się, Harry wydawał się początkowo przyjmować to z entuzjazmem. Ale gdy zareagowała na jego dotyk, przyciskając swoje biodra do jego naprężonego członka, którego czuła przez jego spodnie od piżamy, on się odsunął. Stwierdził, że jest zmęczony, położył się na boku i przycisnął do jej pleców, obejmując ją jedną ręką.

Ginny czuła frustrację. Seksualną frustrację. Samo wspomnienie jego pocałunków i delikatnego dotyku z wczorajszego wieczoru obudziło setki motyli mieszkających w jej brzuchu. Zamknęła oczy, starając się rozkoszować tym uczuciem. Jej rosnące podniecenie sprawiło, że miała ochotę działać. Pragnęła czegoś więcej niż tylko pocałunków, które odurzały jej zmysły i pozostawiały ją bez tchu.

Cichy pomruk, który w większym stopniu wyczuła niż usłyszała, uprzedził ją, ze Harry zaraz się obudzi. Spojrzała na niego i ujrzała, że poruszył lekko ustami. Jej ręka ześliznęła się po jego nagim torsie na jego brzuch. Ginny przesunęła palcami po szorstkich włosach, które zmierzały w dół od jego pępka i poczuła ochotę, by wśliznąć rękę w jego spodnie. Widziała, że jego poranna erekcja wybrzusza prześcieradła i zastanawiała się, jakie to uczucie, mieć go w ręku. Zatrzymała ruchy ręki, gdy poczuła, jak Harry się porusza.

- Mmmm… Gin? – wymamrotał Harry.

Ginny uniosła się na łokciu i przesunęła, tak że byli twarzą w twarz. Założyła sobie włosy za ucho i nachyliła się, by pocałować go w czoło. Popatrzył na nią zaspanym wzrokiem.

- Która godzina? – spytał. Poczuła, jak ją obejmuje i głaszcze przez cienką koszulkę, którą ubrała do łóżka.

- Dopiero wpół do ósmej – odpowiedziała Ginny.

Harry zamrugał kilka razy, wreszcie spojrzał na nią nieco przytomniej. Ginny ponownie nachyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek. Wśliznęła rękę pod koc na wysokości jego talii i zaczęła robić kółka na jego biodrze. Zesztywniał, gdy zaczęła zbliżać się do penisa.

- Ginny? – Harry spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Widziała w nich nieco niepewności, ale miała dość czekania. Położyła rękę na jego policzku, przyciągając go do siebie.

Nachyliła się i pocałowała go. Początkowo delikatnie, ich usta ledwo się stykały. Robiła to raz za razem, aż wreszcie poczuła, jak Harry odpowiada, jego ręka objęła ją i przyciągnęła ją bliżej. Wśliznęła język do jego ust, jedocześnie unosząc prawą nogę i kładąc ją na jego udzie. Ginny usłyszała jęk, gdy otarła się swoim łonem o jego biodro. Cienki materiał jej majtek zrobił się wilgotny, gdy poczuła jak jego ręce prześlizgują się po jej pośladkach.

W chwili gdy Ginny chciała przejąć inicjatywę i dosiąść go, zaskoczył ją i nagle znalazła się na plecach, a Harry ulokował się między jej nogami. Jęknęła, czując ten kontakt. Oplotła go rękami, gładząc mięśnie pleców, które naprężały się z każdym wykonywanym przez niego ruchem. Czuła jego dłoń, gładzącą zewnętrzną część jej uda, ale pragnęła więcej.

Odepchnęła go lekko, aż klęknął między jej nogami i spojrzała na niego. Wyglądał na zmieszanego i nieco oszołomionego. Zamgliły mu się oczy, a jego gęste czarne włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony. Ginny uznała, ze wygląda niezwykle smakowicie. Zadrżała, gdy jego ręce kontynuowały pieszczoty jej nóg bez udziału świadomości.

Usiadła i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, złapała za dół swojej koszulki. Szybko zdjęła ją i potrząsnęła głową, a jej włosy rozsypały jej się na plecach. Oczy Harry'ego zmieniły kolor na nieco przydymiony. Przeniósł spojrzenie na jej piersi.

- Gin – niemal warknął. – Jesteś taka piękna, na Merlina…

Urwał, gdy położyła się i wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. Harry osunął się na nią i dotyk jej gładkiej, nagiej skóry na jego piesi sprawił, że syknął z rozkoszy. Ginny odchyliła głowę, gdy zaczął całować ją po szyi i wyciągnęła ręce, by chwycić go za pośladki. Naparł na nią. Czuła jego twardą męskość napierającą na nią przez cienki materiał jego bokserek i jej całkowicie przemoczonych majtek. _Ależ to cudowne uczucie_, pomyślała.

Ginny poczuła jego ciepłe i wilgotne usta na swoim mostku i wsunęła dłonie w jego włosy, zachęcając go, by zszedł niżej. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek patrzyła, dysząc ciężko, jak zatrzymał się nad jej piersiami. Wpatrywał się w nie, a jego oddech sprawił, że jej sutki stwardniały. Harry zerknął na nią, po czym ostrożnie pocałował jej pierś. Następnie mocno wciągnął sutek do ust.

- O Boże – westchnęła Ginny. Jego usta i język sprawiły, że nieświadomie wygięła plecy w jego stronę. Po kręgosłupie przebiegł jej dreszcz, a żar zalał jej podbrzusze. Zacisnęła ręce na jego włosach, by utrzymać go tam, gdzie był. Jednocześnie uniosła kolana i zacisnęła nogi na jego biodrach.

Gardłowy jęk Harry'ego sprawił, że zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Zaczął ocierać się o nią swoją męskością, drażniąc jej łechtaczkę. Ginny zakołysała się, próbując dopasować się do jego rytmu i usłyszała jego pomruk, gdy przeniósł swoje wilgotne pocałunki na drugą pierś.

Ginny zamknęła mocno oczy i całkowicie poddała się ogarniającym ją intensywnym uczuciom. _To jest o wiele lepsze niż kiedy się dotykałam sama. _To przypomniało jej, co zrobiła, gdy dwa dni temu wróciła wieczorem sfrustrowana do domu. Całowali się tego dnia z Harrym na kanapie, a ona zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę, gdy Harry powstrzymał ją bezceremonialnie i odsunął się. _Ciekawe co Hary by pomyślał, gdybym mu o tym powiedziała…_

_Jesteś zboczeńcem, Ginny Weasley. Nawet o tym nie myśl…_

Czuła, jak porusza się na niej, jego usta opuściły jej piersi i powędrowały w górę, ku szyi. Palce zastąpiły język. Potarł palcami sutek, a głowa Ginny opadła na bok, gdy poczuła, jak w jej wnętrzu zaczyna wirować płonąca rozkosz. Ale nie mogła pozbyć się z głowy myśli o powiedzeniu mu o sytuacji sprzed dwóch dni. Zastanawiała się, czy straciłby nad sobą kontrolę, gdyby dowiedział się, że ona…

- Harry – westchnęła Ginny, odwracając się w jego stronę, podczas gdy on zanurzył twarz w jej szyi.

- Ginny – jego pomruk ledwo dało się zrozumieć. Wciągnął do ust skórę jej szyi, drapiąc ją lekko zębami.

- O Boże, Harry, to jest… tak dobrze… o wiele lepsze niż…

Po tych słowach głowa Harry'ego wystrzeliła ku górze i ujrzała jego spoconą, zarumienioną twarz. Rozszerzone źrenice niemal zupełnie pochłonęły zieleń jego tęczówek. Oparł się na łokciach i zawisł nad nią, zwalniając ruchy i starając się zrozumieć co ona chce powiedzieć.

- Co…

Ginny przeciągnęła dłonią po jego piersi, a potem chwyciła za ramiona i mocno na niego naparła, jednocześnie mówiąc:

- To jest… o wiele lepsze… - wydyszała. – O wiele lepsze… niż kiedy sama się dotykałam.

Ginny poczuła szarpnięcie gdzieś w żołądku, gdy Harry warknął i zamknął oczy. Złapał ją za ramiona i oparł czoło na jej szyi, a jego biodra narzuciły szybsze tempo. Giny zaplotła ramiona ciasno wokół jego tułowia i przylgnęła do niego. Zbliżyła usta do jego ucha i zaczęła szeptać:

- Harry… och, tak dobrze… lepiej niż tamtej nocy… tak, jeszcze… przyszłam do domu i byłam, o mój Boże, taka wilgotna… musiałam… musiałam się tam dotknąć… tak, kurwa! – Ginny niemal zawinęła się na Harym, a całe jej ciało drżało, gdy wypchnęła mocno biodra do przodu, czując jak jej łechtaczka przyciska się dokładnie tak jak trzeba do jego erekcji. Krzyknęła w jego szyję, nie zauważając nawet, że gryzie go podczas szczytowania.

Harry pchnął jeszcze gwałtownie dwa razy, warknął i Ginny poczuła, ze doszedł. Gorąca ciecz przesiąkła przez jego bokserki i dotarła do jej całkowicie zniszczonych majtek. _Na Merlina, to było…_

Ginny wtuliła się w niego mocno. Oboje ciężko dyszeli, powoli dochodząc do siebie po orgazmie. Harry w końcu jęknął i stoczył się z niej, ciągnąć ją za sobą, tak że ponownie przytuliła się do jego boku.

- Giny, to było… absolutnie niesamowite – powiedział Harry. Czuła pomruk w jego klatce piersiowej gdy mówił. Uśmiechnęła się i westchnęła usatysfakcjonowana.

- No dobra…

- Hmm?

- Przeszła ci już trauma po tym małym wykładzie Hermiony? - spytała Ginny, śmiejąc się cicho.

Śmiech Harry'ego odbił się od ścian sypialni. Objął ją i ucałował czubek jej głowy. Serce Ginny zabiło mocniej, gdy usłyszała jego śmiech. _Na Merlina, kocham…_

Jej ramię zacisnęło się mocniej wokół jego torsu. Obróciła zarumienioną twarz, wciągnęła lekko piżmowy zapach jego skóry i przełknęła mocno ślinę. Bezgłośnie wypowiedziała te słowa w jego pierś, w końcu przyznając się do tego, co czuła od lat.

_Kocham cię, Harry._

* * *

><p><strong>Słowniczek:<strong>

„**Jak do tego doszło"** – w języku angielskim są dwa różne słowa oznaczające zaręczyny. „Engaged" oznacza zaręczony w naszym rozumieniu tego słowa. „Betrothed" to również zaręczony, ale poprzez oficjalne podpisanie kontraktu zaręczynowego, najczęściej między rodzinami, często bez udziału przyszłych małżonków. Ginny, mówiąc o ich zaręczynach, użyła właśnie tego drugiego terminu. No i Artur się zorientował…


	5. Na krawędzi

_**Od tłumacza: **Witam ponownie. Przed Wami piąty rozdział tej historii. Zostały już tylko dwa. Przepraszam bardzo za długą przerwę, mam nadzieję, że całość skończę jeszcze w marcu._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5 – Na krawędzi<strong>

**15 listopada 2000**

Ginny spojrzała spode łba na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. _A niech ją diabli. Ma z tego zdecydowanie za dużo radości._

Hermiona śmiała się tak głośno, że przyciągała uwagę innych klientów obecnych w małej kawiarni. Ginny umówiła się z nią po treningu w Dziurawym Kociołku, ale zostały błyskawicznie opadnięte przez czarodziejów i czarodziejki. Hanna Abbott, która ostatnio wykupiła lokal, przepraszała je gorąco, jednocześnie starając się odpędzić klientów i uwolnić swoje szkolne koleżanki. Ginny pomachała jej na znak, że się nie gniewają, po czym razem z Hermioną czmychnęły do mugolskiego Londynu. Hermiona zaprowadziła ją wówczas do tej małej kawiarni, której jej rodzice używali jako punktu spotkań, gdy wybierali się na Ulicę Pokątną.

- Daj spokój, Ginny – zawołała Hermiona, ocierając z oczu łzy rozbawienia. – Zachowujesz się, jakby to był koniec świata.

- To mógł być koniec świata – syknęła Ginny. Nachyliła się nad stolikiem i kontynuowała szeptem: - Zostało nam już tylko pięć dni do wyznaczonego przez kontrakt terminu, a Harry zachowuje się dziwnie. Dziwnie nawet jak na niego.

- Ale powiedziałaś, że naprawiłaś ten mały problem?

- Nie żebyś miała w tym jakiś udział!

- No proszę cię! Kto mógł przewidzieć, że tak mu odbije? Chociaż muszę przyznać, że to zabawne, jak próbuje mnie unikać w Ministerstwie. Wczoraj, gdy miałam przejść obok niego na korytarzu, zwiał prosto do kobiecej toalety – powiedziała ze śmiechem Hermiona.

- Merlin jeden wie jak bardzo kocham tego faceta, ale poważnie, muszę coś zrobić – Ginny znów nachyliła się nad stołem i gestem ponagliła Hermionę, by zrobiła to samo z drugiej strony. Hermiona posłuchała z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Zeszłego wieczoru całowaliśmy się na kanapie. Pozbyliśmy się góry ubrania, a ja właśnie rozpięłam suwak w jego spodniach – Ginny westchnęła na wspomnienie tej sytuacji. Wśliznęła dłoń w jego bokserki i delikatnie pogładziła jego żołądź czubkami palców. Biodra Harry'ego drgnęły w jej stronę. Jęknął, przytulając się do jej szyi, a jego dłonie gładziły jej piersi i pośladki. Delikatna, gorąca skóra jego naprężonego członka była taka przyjemna w dotyku, gdy złapała go i przesuwała dłoń w górę i w dół, dopasowując się do kołysania jego bioder.

Harry przyciskał usta do jej ramion w nieco chaotycznych pocałunkach, mrucząc za każdym razem, gdy ściskała go nieco mocniej. Ginny zaczęła się zastanawiać, kiedy Harry się zorientuje, że wyjęła jego męskość z bokserek, by móc się mu przyjrzeć. Nagle Harry wyciągnął rękę i wstrzymał jej dłoń w miejscu, jednocześnie poruszając energicznie biodrami i doszedł. Na samą myśl o tym poczuła ciepło rozlewające się w brzuchu i zacisnęła mocno uda. Pamiętała lepkie, ciepłe nasienie na jej dłoni i mocne bicie jej serca, gdy dotarło do niej, do czego może go doprowadzić. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Harry wrócił już może do domu i pomyślała, że pójdzie do niego i tym razem…

- Ginny! – zawołała ostro Hermiona, strzelając palcami przed jej twarzą.

Ginny zaczerwieniła się i z powrotem spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

- Przepraszam. Właśnie miałam… eee… - Ginny zająknęła się. Domyślny uśmiech Hermiony sprawił, że sapnęła i machnęła ręką. – Nieważne. Po tym jak on… no wiesz… doszedł, starałam się go zaciągnąć do sypialni. Ale Harry powiedział, że jeszcze nie chce. Nie mam pojęcia na co on do cholery może czekać.

- Spytałaś go o to?

- Jasne! A przynajmniej próbowałam, ale on… ummm… odwrócił moją uwagę – wyznała Ginny.

- Odwrócił uwagę? – spytała Hermiona, unosząc brew.

Ginny położyła z hukiem łokcie na blacie i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. _Na Merlina, czemu ja jej o tym wszystkim mówię?_

- Co ja mam zrobić? – jęknęła Ginny w dłonie. Uniosła głowę i zaczęła energicznie gestykulować. – No naprawdę, do cholery! Mam na jego punkcie jakąś obsesję. Cały czas o nim myślę i nawet nie wiesz ile czasu spędzam na… no cóż, powiedzmy, że musiałam wyrzucić wszystkie moje figi i kupić nowe, bo każdego wieczoru są kompletnie zrujnowane!

Hermiona odchyliła głowę i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Ginny rzuciła jej kolejne wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Jasne, nabijaj się ze mnie. To nie ty musisz latać przez cały dzień napalona i na wpół szalona. Wiesz jak się wtedy jeździ na miotle? Przynajmniej ty sobie możesz pobzykać, nawet jeśli tylko mojego wielkiego ciamajdowatego brata – stwierdziła gorzko Ginny.

- No dobra – wydusiła wciąż chichocząca Hermiona. – masz jeszcze kilka dni. Ale jeśli do soboty nie pójdzie po rozum do głowy, wtedy, no cóż…

Ginny nachyliła się, niecierpliwie oczekując rady.

- Wtedy będziesz musiała przywiązać go do łóżka, zniknąć jego ubrania i pokazać mu, jak Harpie szaleją na miotle!

- Hermiono Weasley! – zszokowane westchnienie Ginny przeszło w wybuch śmiechu i wspólnie z przyjaciółką zaczęły planować uwiedzenie dziwacznie niechętnego Harry'ego Pottera.

* * *

><p>Harry siedział na łóżku. oparł głowę na ręce, a w drugiej trzymał małe, aksamitne pudełeczko. Patrzył się na nie i co chwila uchylał wieczko, by po chwili je zatrzasnąć. <em>Jestem regularnym wariatem<em>, pomyślał.

Spędził większość popołudnia przekopując wszystkie sklepy w mugolskim Londynie w poszukiwaniu tego jednego, idealnego. Zadawał sobie sprawę, że tego typu sprawunku nie może załatwić w czarodziejskim sklepie. Jeśli by się na to poważył, informacja o tym znalazłaby się na pierwszej stronie jutrzejszego „Proroka Codziennego".

Przeciągnął kciukiem po delikatnym wieczku i znów otworzył pudełko, by popatrzeć na pierścień z brylantem. Platynowe kółko zalśniło w słabym świetle jego pokoju. Zastanawiał się, czy Ginny się to spodoba. Żałował, że nie wziął ze sobą Hermiony, która mogła mu służyć radą, ale wciąż trząsł się z przerażenia, gdy na nią patrzył. Poprzedniego dnia niemal wpadł na nią na ministerialnym korytarzu, ale zdołał w ostatniej chwili umknąć do najbliższego pomieszczenia.

Oczywiście fakt, że to pomieszczenie okazało się damską toaletą przysporzył mu dodatkowych stresów.

_A w ogóle o co tam chodziło? Po co im dodatkowe pomieszczenie przy wejściu pełne luster, kanap i małych stolików wypełnionych kwiatowymi kremami?_

- Głupi babski kibel – wymamrotał niezadowolony. Podniósł się i zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem po sypialni.

W międzyczasie zaczął przekładać pudełko z ręki do ręki, zastanawiając się jak oświadczyć się Ginny. Słodkiej Ginny. Kochanej Ginny. Przepięknej, wspaniałej, seksownej jak diabli Ginny, o włosach niczym płomień i drobnych dłoniach, które…

- Drogi Merlinie! – wyrwało mu się. Czuł, jak penis boleśnie nabrzmiewa w jego spodniach, więc sięgnął w dół, by go poprawić. Nie żeby to coś pomogło, bo obrazki z zeszłej nocy przewijały mu się przed oczami niczym taśma filmowa. Przypomniał sobie, jak sięgnęła do jego bokserek i zaczęła go pieścić.

Umysł Harry'ego pogrążył się we wspomnieniach o jej wspaniałych, delikatnych dłoniach, jedwabiście gładkie skórze jej pleców, przesuwającej się pod jego szorstkimi rękami, podczas gdy ona doprowadziła go do eksplozji znacznie szybciej, niż by tego pragnął. Żałował, że nie zdołał wytrzymać dłużej, ale gdy dotykała go w ten sposób, w mózgu wybuchały mu fajerwerki, co doprowadziło go błyskawicznie do końca.

To przypomniało mu o przedmiocie, który trzymał w rękach. Ponownie spojrzał na pierścionek. Wiedział, że Ginny traci do niego cierpliwość. Wczoraj w nocy wydawała się nieco wkurzona, gdy odciągnął ją od jej niezbyt subtelnych aluzji, by przenieść ich zabawę do sypialni. Ale Harry czuł, że musi zrobić wszystko w pewien określony sposób i chciał, by wiedziała co do niej czuje, zanim pójdą do łóżka.

- Kocham ją i chcę się z nią ożenić – wyszeptał. – I chcę ją poprosić o rękę we właściwy sposób.

Ale nie mógł wymyślić tego właściwego sposobu.

Harry usiadł na krawędzi łózka i westchnął. _Potter, ty żałosny palancie. _Wkurzający głos w jego głowie miał rację. Harry legł na plecach i położył pudełeczko na brzuchu. Założył ręce za głową i spojrzał w sufit.

Nie żeby nie chciał się kochać Ginny. Właściwie chciał z nią uprawiać seks w każdej godzinie każdego dnia. Ostatnio masturbował się tak często, że miewał skurcze w rękach. _Chociaż może będę mógł zmniejszyć częstotliwość, jeśli Ginny będzie radziła sobie tak rewelacyjnie jak wczoraj_, pomyślał i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ale uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy, gdy zastanowił się nad tym, co go powstrzymuje. _Chcę, żeby wszystko było dla niej idealne_.

Zerwał się z łóżka, zatrzasnął pudełeczko i otworzył drzwiczki szafki nocnej. Odsunął na bok stary pergamin i pióra, wepchnął pudełko na sam koniec i przykrył starą skarpetką, która jakiś czas temu straciła swoją parę. Zatrzasnął szafkę, nachylił się i sięgnął pod łóżko. Wydobył ciężką książkę, gęsto zaznaczoną kawałkami pergaminu, których używał jako zakładki. Zerknął na zegarek, by upewnić się, że ma jeszcze czas i otworzył wytartą od częstego czytania książkę mniej więcej pośrodku.

Ponownie wczytał się w instrukcje, ale wrócił myślami do tej chwili, kiedy wczorajszego wieczoru zdołał ją rozproszyć. Oczywiście nie tylko o to chodziło. Desperacko pragnął jej dotknąć, sprawić, by poczuła się tak dobrze jak on. Gdy Ginny zaczęła się na niego złościć, oczy Harry'ego nie opuszczały jej twarzy. Była tak ekspresyjna. Gdy zaczęła unosić głos, można z niej było wyczytać wszystkie emocje. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Musiał ją pocałować.

Za jednym pocałunkiem podążyły kolejne, w końcu Harry wcisnął ją między siedzenie i oparcie kanapy, jedną rękę wsuwając w jej splątane włosy. Druga ręka najwyraźniej postanowiła działać na własny rachunek i z radością badała skórę jej odsłoniętego brzucha. Całował ją coraz niżej, schodząc na piersi i z radością odkrył, że jej stanik jest zapinany z przodu. Harry uwolnił jej piersi i zamruczał z radości, biorąc do ust jej sutek. Usłyszał jak jęczy z rozkoszy z twarzą w jego włosach.

Harry czuł zapach jej podniecenia i ślina napłynęła mu do ust na myśl o rzeczach, które naprawdę chciał z nią zrobić. Ale martwił się, że może za mocno naciskać, więc zamiast tego przesunął się w dół, rozpiął guzik na jej talii i rozsunął rozporek. Ginny poruszyła się sprawnie, by pomóc mu zsunąć jej spodnie, a jego palce po chwili wahania wśliznęły się pod jej figi i wyczuły szorstkie włosy między jej nogami. Nieco niepewnie badał okolicę, aż natrafił na mały i ciepły punkt, który sprawił, że Ginny gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i zadrżała przyciśnięta do niego. Jego palcom brakowało wprawy, ale jedwabista miękkość i wilgoć, którą wyczuwał, znów sprawiła, że jego członek zesztywniał, a jej ekstatyczne okrzyki dodały mu odwagi.

Harry obserwował jej twarz, podczas gdy jego palce stymulowały łechtaczkę coraz mocniej i szybciej. Rumieniec rozprzestrzenił się z twarzy aż po czubki jej piersi. Właśnie zachwycał się jej pięknem, gdy ona nagle złapała go za ramię, odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, opierając ją na poduszkach, a jej uda zacisnęły się wokół jego dłoni niczym imadło. Ginny zamarła na moment, po czym gwałtownie szarpnęła biodrami i mało brakowało, a jej kulminacyjny okrzyk sprawiłby, że znów narobiłby sobie bałaganu w spodniach.

Harry potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na książkę, która wciąż spoczywała na jego kolanach. Przewrócił stronę, by kontynuować lekturę, ale usłyszał pyknięcie aportacji z salonu. Uniósł głowę i otworzył szeroko oczy, widząc otwarte drzwi do swojej sypialni. _Oż ty w mordę…_

Harry zaklął pod nosem, słysząc przybliżające się kroki. Zerwał się i pospiesznie wsunął książkę z powrotem pod łóżko. Ledwo zdążył się wyprostować i odwrócić do drzwi, gdy weszła Ginny.

- Hej – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Harry nachylił się, by szybko ją pocałować. Położył dłoń na jej lędźwiach i zdołał wyprowadzić ją szybko z pokoju. Mamrotał coś o obiedzie i jej treningu, jednocześnie zaryzykował pospieszne spojrzenie nad ramieniem. Ku swojej uldze ujrzał, że książka została bezpiecznie usunięta z widoku.

_Dzięki Merlinowi._

Harry mocniej objął swoją ukochaną w pasie i obiecał sobie, że się jej oświadczy. Wkrótce.

* * *

><p><strong>16 listopada 2000<strong>

Było późno, a Harry miał kiepski humor. Kingsley zatrzymał go po godzinach i omawiali sprawę niemal do 23.00, tak że nie miał nawet czasu, by zjeść kolację. Burczało mu w brzuchu, głowa mu pękała, a przede wszystkim nie widział Ginny przeszło 24 godziny i po prostu musiał z nią porozmawiać. Harry przez cały dzień polerował plan oświadczyn, ale to opóźnienie sprawiło, że cała przygotowana przemowa poszła w cholerę.

Harry westchnął ciężko, teleportował się do swojego mieszkania i cisnął szaty na kanapę. Zaciągnął swoje znużone cielsko do kuchni, chwycił butelkę piwa kremowego i jakieś chipsy, po czym zwalił się ciężko przy stole. Zmęczony przeżuwał kolację, gdy ujrzał kopertę opartą o brudne szklanki, których nie miał czasu umyć. Rozpoznał pismo Ginny i chwycił błyskawicznie list, zapominając o swoim posiłku.

Rozciął górę koperty i poczuł delikatną nutę jej kwiatowego zapachu. Przeczytał szybko liścik i uśmiechnął się, widząc, że Ginny prosi go, by wpadło niej przez Fiuu, jeśli wróci do domu przed północą. Spojrzał na zegarek. Była dopiero 23.30, więc popędził do kominka.

Wpadł do mieszkania Ginny i chwycił się fotela, by nie upaść. Usłyszał stłumiony śmiech z lewej. Obrócił się i ujrzał Ginny, ubraną w fantastyczną ciasną koszulkę bez rękawów i bawełniane bokserki, które musiała mu kiedyś podwędzić.

- Cześć – powiedział Harry z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

- Cześć – odpowiedziała Ginny. Uśmiechała się do niego przygryzając dolną wargę i wyglądała absolutnie uroczo. Harry pragnął jej tak bardzo, że czuł wręcz ból w piersi. _Zakochuję się w niej na nowo za każdym razem, gdy na nią patrzę._

Harry odepchnął się od fotela, który niebezpiecznie się przechylił i podszedł do Ginny, oplatając ją ramionami i przytulając do piersi. Usłyszał jak wzdycha zadowolona i pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

- Tęskniłem dzisiaj za tobą – wyszeptał i poczuł jak Ginny przytula go w odpowiedzi nieco mocniej. Harry zakołysał się delikatnie w tę i z powrotem, jakby tańczyli w miejscu. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się fenomenalnie w takiej pozycji i miał ochotę zostać tak na zawsze i nigdy jej nie wypuszczać.

- Przepraszam, ale nie dałem rady przyjść wcześniej. Kingsley zatrzymał mnie do późna. Dopiero przed chwilą wróciłem do domu i znalazłem twój list – wyjaśnił.

- Nic się nie stało. Byłam u ciebie wcześniej i tak myślałam, że masz więcej roboty. Po prostu… - wzruszyła ramionami. – Po prostu chciałam cię zobaczyć.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i nachylił się, by ją pocałować. Zsunął ręce nieco niżej, chwycił jej pośladki i przycisnął ją mocno do siebie, a ona oderwała się od jego ust na moment, by wydać z siebie pełen zadowolenia jęk. Jej ręce wśliznęły się pod jego koszulę, ugniatając mięśnie na jego plecach. Harry przekręcił głowę delikatnie zasysając jej język i napierając na nią biodrami. _Na Merlina, jak ja jej pragnę!_

Harry poczuł, jak Ginny wyjmuje jedną rękę spod jego koszuli i przesuwa ją po jego boku i w dół, aż ujęła jego nabrzmiałego penisa przez materiał dżinsów. Czuł ciepło promieniujące z jej dłoni nawet przez spodnie. Wcisnął go mocniej w jej rękę, podczas gdy ona poruszała dłonią w górę i w dół. Harry przesunął nieco rękę i zdołał odrobinę podciągnąć jej koszulkę, odsłaniając jej brzuch. Miał właśnie sięgnąć dalej, gdy usłyszał za plecami chichot i szepty.

Harry warknął zniecierpliwiony i oderwał się od ust Ginny. Oparł swoje czoło na jej czole i wziął głęboki oddech, starając się opanować. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał, że Ginny uśmiecha się do niego przepraszająco, więc wywrócił oczami. Pociągnął jej koszulkę nieco w dół, desperując nad każdym uroczym centymetrem jej nagiego brzucha, który przy okazji zakrywał.

- Nie przerywajcie sobie z naszego powodu.

- Właśnie, lubimy sobie popatrzeć.

Hary zerknął ponad ramieniem i ujrzał brunetkę o kręconych włosach i blondynkę z długim kucykiem siedzące na kanapie. Patrzyły się z ciekawością na Harry'ego i Ginny, pożerając coś, co wyglądało jak całe pudełko czekoladowych żab. Blondynka machnęła w ich stronę na wpół zjedzoną, zdekapitowaną czekoladką.

- Kontynuujcie proszę! Dobrze się bawimy.

- Jasna cholera! – wymamrotał Harry, czując jak przytulona do niego Ginny chichocze.

- Harry, poznałeś już Grace i Rillę. Moje koleżanki z drużyny z syndromem podglądactwa – powiedziała Ginny.

- Owszem. Jakże miło znów was widzieć – odpowiedział Harry. Każde jego słowo ociekało sarkazmem. Odwrócił Ginny, tak że stała przed nim, plecami do niego i obrócił ich oboje przodem do kanapy, oplatając rękami jej talię. Nie ma mowy, żeby stawił czoła tej dwójce z potężną erekcją wybijającą się z przodu spodni. Poczuł, jak Ginny ociera się kilkukrotnie o jego męskość. Ścisnął ją mocniej i nachylił się jej do ucha:

- Przestań. Chyba że chcesz, żebym zaciągnął cię do sypialni nie zwracając uwagi na twoje koleżanki – zganił ją cicho.

Ginny roześmiała się gardłowo i odchyliła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Czy to obietnica?

Harry westchnął i ponownie spojrzał na kobiety siedzące na kanapie. Ich szerokie uśmiechy powiedziały mu, że nie mówił tak cicho, jak mu się zdawało. Harry poczuł, jak na twarz wpełza mu rumieniec. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy dopuszczalne byłoby ogłuszenie i związanie obu intruzów na tak długo, by zdołali się stąd wymknąć.

- Jeśli będziecie się pieprzyć to może siadłybyśmy sobie pod drzwiami, co? Ta tutaj Rilla nie miała chłopa już od jakiegoś czasu i potrzebuje chociaż takiego dreszczyku emocji – powiedziała z nadzieją blondynka. Rilla o kręconych włosach odchyliła głową i wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Harry ujrzał, jak Ginny czerwienieją uszy.

- No do jasnej cholery, Ginny, idziemy – polecił Harry. Złapał Ginny za rękę i ruszył energicznie do kuchni. Słyszał, jak obie kobiety śmieją się za jego plecami i zrobił co w jego mocy by zignorować szeptane komentarze na temat rozmiaru… czegoś tam. Zatrzasnął drzwi i dorzucił zaklęcia zamykające i wyciszające.

- Naprawdę musisz sobie znaleźć nowych współlokatorów – powiedział Harry. Ginny uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, choć rumieniec jeszcze nie zszedł z jej twarzy.

Rudowłosa czarownica parsknęła śmiechem i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję. Złapał ją za biodra i przyciągnął do siebie. Westchnął, czując jak jego wciąż twardy penis ociera się o jej brzuch. Harry miał ogromną ochotę złapać ją i ocierać się o nią, aż oboje osiągną orgazm, ale przyszedł tu z konkretnego powodu. Zamknął oczy, próbując pomyśleć o czymś innym niż o jej ciele ocierającym się o niego i jej palcach masujących skórę jego głowy.

- Coś nie tak, Harry? – spytała Ginny niskim głosem, wtulając się w niego.

_Ona mi nie pomaga_, pomyślał. Odchrząknął i zrobił krok w tył, starając się zwiększyć przestrzeń między nimi. Jej ręce opadły i teraz gładziły jego pierś. W jej brązowych oczach ujrzał rozbawienie i podniecenie.

- Nie mogę przy tobie myśleć – zdołał z siebie wydusić.

Jedna z drobnych dłoni Ginny ześliznęła się w dół by chwycić jego penisa przez spodnie, a Harry instynktownie otarł się o nią. Usłyszał jej zachęcający pomruk, który sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Próbował sobie przypomnieć czemu nie mogą zrobić tego _już teraz w tej pieprzonej chwili_.

- Musisz przestać tyle myśleć – powiedziała Ginny, sięgając do guzika przy jego dżinsach. Harry szybko wyciągnął rękę, by ją powstrzymać.

- Eeee… to chyba nie jest w tej chwili najlepszy pomysł – powiedział z żalem. Ginny westchnęła i odsunęła rękę. _Szlag, Szla, szlag. Jestem największym palantem w historii ludzkości._

- To co my tu robimy, skoro nie zamierzasz nic zrobić z faktem, że jestem tak wilgotna, że mam przemoczone majtki? – spytała Ginny, a Harry poczuł jak po kręgosłupie przebieg mu dreszcz.

- Gin, na Merlina – jęknął Harry i zrobił kolejny krok w tył. Oparł się o blat i przeczesał palcami włosy. uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, ze Ginny stoi z założonymi rękami i lekko naburmuszoną miną.

- Gin, przepraszam. Po prostu… Nie chcę robić niczego, podczas gdy twoje koleżanki siedzą zaraz za drzwiami – Harry włożył rękę do kieszeni, wyczuwając pod palcami małe pudełeczka, które nosił przy sobie cały dzień. _Jeszcze nie.. Nie w ten sposób._

- Harry, rozumiem, ale…

- Przyjdź jutro i zostań na noc – wyrzucił z siebie. Chciał być z nią sam na sam, gdy będzie się oświadczał, a fakt że jej koleżanki z drużyny mogą wpaść w każdej chwili nie mieścił się w jego definicji odpowiedniej atmosfery.

- Harry – Ginny westchnęła zniecierpliwiona. – Dzisiaj już szesnasty. Nie mamy…

Harry zrobił dwa szybkie kroki naprzód i złapał ją za ramię. Oczami błagał o zrozumienie. W jej źrenicach zawirowało rozczarowanie i miłość. Ten widok sprawił, że niemal wyciągnął pierścionek tu i teraz.

- Ginny, proszę. Przyjdź do mnie jutro na kolację. Żadne z nas nie ma zobowiązań w ten weekend. Po prostu… proszę – powiedział delikatnie.

Ginny przygryzła wargę i przyglądała mu się dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu potaknęła. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją lekko. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, a ona wreszcie wyciągnęła ręce, które miała do tej pory założone na piesi i objęła go w pasie.

- Muszę iść. Ale zobaczymy się jutro po pracy, tak? - spytał Harry, odrywając się od niej.

- Jasne Harry. Przyjdę po treningu – odpowiedziała cicho. Harry ujął ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę drzwi. Zlikwidował zaklęcia, po czym ruszył w stronę kominka z Fiuu. _Na Merlina, mam nadzieję, że ta dwójka sobie poszła._

Na szczęście dwie Harpie zniknęły i Harry mógł ponownie przytulić Ginny tuż przed kominkiem. Puścił ją, złapał garść proszku Fiuu z pojemnika nad kominkiem i rzucił go w ogień.

Wszedł do kominka i poczuł, jak zielony płomień łaskocze jego stopy. Spojrzał na Ginny, która uśmiechała się do niego. W jej oczach ujrzał cień nadziei.

- Ginny?

- Tak?

- Spakuj się, by mieć wszystko, co będzie ci niezbędne w weekend. Nie zamierzam cię spuszczać z oczu do niedzieli – powiedział z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Krzyknął adres swojego mieszkania i ujrzał na twarzy Ginny ekscytację i szeroki uśmiech. A potem zawirował i zniknął w potężnym rozbłysku zielonych płomieni.

* * *

><p><strong>17 listopada 2000<strong>

Gweong ogłosiła koniec treningu chwilę po 18.00. Ginny mruknęła pod nosem „Wreszcie!" i popędziła do szatni, gdzie zaczęła zdzierać z siebie ekwipunek, nie zawracając sobie głowy odłożeniem go na miejsce. Rilla i Grace, które grały z rezerwami przeciwko pierwszemu składowi, weszły za nią chwilę później. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie szeroko i stanęły po obu stronach szafki Ginny, przyglądając się, jak Weasleyówna zrzuca z siebie szaty, a następnie ciska na podłogę rękawice i ochraniacze na nogi.

- Spieszysz się gdzieś, panno Weasley? - spytała Grace z jej prawej strony.

- Wygląda na nieco… przekrwioną, co nie, Grace? Wydaje mi się, ze zaraz popędzi do pewnej osoby, by ten ktoś podrapał ją tam, gdzie ją swędzi – odpowiedziała Rilla z lewej.

Ginny wywróciła oczami i siadła na ławce, by zdjąć buty. Rilla potrząsnęła lokami i klapnęła obok niej, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Jesteście kretynkami – odparła Ginny, odrzucając jednego buta i biorąc się za sznurówki drugiego.

Grace parsknęła śmiechem i siadła z drugiej strony. Ginny w końcu uporała się z butem i zaryzykowała spojrzenie na blondynkę. Ujrzała denerwujący błysk humoru w jej oczach. _Na Merlina, one są równie okropne jak kiedyś Fred i George_, pomyślała. Wspomnienie Freda i George'a z dawnych czasów wywołało pełne żalu szarpnięcie w jej piersi, ale uśmiechnęła się tylko i ubrała normalne szaty i buty.

- No Ginny, powiedz nam jaki Harry jest w łóżku – zapytała z ciekawością Grace. Rilla parsknęła śmiechem, a Ginny zarumieniła się. Wpełzający na szyję rumieniec wywołał kolejne napady szaleńczego chichotu. Ginny nachyliła się, zgarnęła sprzęt na kupkę i wrzuciła na dno szafki. Zatrzasnęła szybko drzwi, zanim cokolwiek zdążyło wypaść. _Chrzanić bajzel, uporam się z tym w przyszłym tygodniu._ Obróciła się i ujrzała, że jej współlokatorki wpatrują się w nią z uwagą.

Ginny przygryzła wargę, starając się stłumić uśmiech. Nie mogła odpędzić myśli, że wkrótce pozna odpowiedź na to pytanie. Wyciągnęła różdżkę z szaty i uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

- Właściwie to jeszcze nie wiem jaki jest w _łóżku_. Zapytajcie jeszcze raz w poniedziałek – powiedziała i wybiegła z szatni, nie czekając na kolejne komentarze. Za plecami usłyszała wybuch śmiechu i okrzyki „Powodzenia!" i „Baw się dobrze!".

Ginny błyskawicznie dotarła do punktu teleportacyjnego, złapała mocniej różdżkę, obróciła się i pojawiła w swoim mieszkaniu z cichym pyknięciem. Popędziła do łazienki, zrzuciła ciuchy, rozpuściła włosy i jednym machnięciem różdżki uruchomiła prysznic. Była bardzo zadowolona, że jeszcze poprzedniego wieczoru, gdy Harry już poszedł, spakowała swoją torbę i wyjęła ubrania, które chciała mieć dzisiaj na sobie. _Niech diabli tą Gweong, jakby nie mogła puścić nas wcześniej!_

Gdy wtarła szampon we włosy i zaczęła pozbywać się potu z całego dnia, jej myśli ponownie powędrowały do poprzedniego wieczoru. Zdenerwowała się na Harry'ego, który znów ją odtrącił, ale coś w jego oczach sprawiło, że mu zaufała. A jego komentarz na pożegnanie… _Na Merlina, ależ ten facet jest seksowny! _Ginny zadrżała mimo ciepłego strumienia wody. Przez cały dzień była napalonym kłębkiem hormonów i erotycznych myśli. Perspektywa, że być może wreszcie (wreszcie!) tej nocy będzie uprawiać seks, popędzała ją do jeszcze szybszego mycia, by jak najprędzej stamtąd wyjść.

Ginny wyszła spod prysznica. Owinęła się ręcznikiem i przemknęła nago do swojej sypialni. Spojrzała na leżące na łóżku ubrania, które wybrała na wieczór. Zachichotała, wyobrażając sobie minę Harry'ego, gdy ją w tym ujrzy. Błyskawicznie wysuszyła włosy zaklęciem. Zostawiła je rozpuszczone i ubrała się. Chwyciła swoją torbę i popędziła do salonu.

Zatrzymała się na moment, by złapać oddech i poczuła nerwowe poruszenie w żołądku. Nie była do końca pewna czy to nerwy czy oczekiwanie. Otrząsnęła się, wyprostowała i z dzikim uśmiechem teleportowała się bezpośrednio do mieszkania Harry'ego.

* * *

><p>Harry ponownie sprawdził kieszeń, wykonując kolejne okrążenie wokół stołu w kuchni. Wrócił do domu zaraz po 17.00, wziął szybki prysznic, upewnił się, że obiad pozostanie ciepły, a potem chodził po mieszkaniu porządkując i przesuwając różne rzeczy, usiłując stłumić nerwy. O 18.00 zaczął się martwić, a o 18.30 rozpoczął okrążenia wokół kuchni. Zbliżała się 19.00 i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać kiedy wydepcze ścieżkę w podłodze.<p>

Ciche pyknięcie z salonu sprawiło że zamarł, a ręce natychmiast mu zwilgotniały. Harry wiedział, że powinien pójść się z nią przywitać, ale nagle nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Dziwaczne myśli zaczęły przebijać się przez jego oszołomienie, hulając w głowie i doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. _Co jeśli odmówi? Co jeśli pierścionek jej się nie spodoba? Co jeśli spieprzę oświadczyny? Co jeśli nie będzie chciała się ze mną kochać? Na Merlina, a co jeśli uzna, że mam brzydkiego penisa?_

Potrząsnął głową i szybko wyrzucił te myśli z głowy. Jeszcze raz ogarnął spojrzeniem kuchnię, upewniając się, że nie ma w niej brudnych naczyń, ani porozrzucanych ścierek, po czym udał się do salonu.

- Harry?

Harry dotarł do drzwi w momencie, gdy Ginny go zawołała. Ujrzał ją koło kanapy, plecami do niego. Uciekło z niego całe powietrze, gdy ujrzał ją w tym stroju. A co to był za strój! _Eeee…_

Zgrabne ciało Ginny zostało wciśnięte w czarne biodrówki, które jakimś cudem zdołały jeszcze uatrakcyjnić jej i tak fantastyczny tyłeczek. Nie miał pojęcia z czego były zrobione, ale wyglądały na jedwabiście gładkie i Harry musiał powstrzymywać się, by nie zacząć obmacywać jej nóg. Nagle do głowy przyszła mu dziwna myśl: _Ciekawe czy pozwoli mi zrobić zdjęcie jej tyłeczka, żebym mógł je nosić w portfelu._

Gdy Ginny się odwróciła, dojrzał wreszcie jej koszulę. Czy też raczej jego koszulę. Harry rozpoznał swoją ciemnoniebieską koszulę od garnituru, która zaginęła mu jakiś czas temu. Początkowo myślał, że zgubił ją gdzieś w tym bałaganie, którym była jego szafa, ale najwyraźniej była to kolejna część jego garderoby, którą Ginny buchnęła bez jego wiedzy.

Jednak nie miał jej tego absolutnie za złe, bo ta koszula wyglądała na niej dużo lepiej niż na nim. Harry zauważył przelotnie, że musiała ją nieco magicznie zmniejszyć, bo nie wyglądała, jakby miała się w niej utopić, ale jego uwagę przyciągnęły guziki. Zwłaszcza te trzy na górze, które pozostawały rozpięte, pokazując odrobinę…

_Dobry Boże, zawału przez nią dostanę._

Harry gapił się na piersi Ginny, więc nie dojrzał jej zadowolonego uśmiechu, ani subtelnego manewru, który jakimś cudem ujawnił jeszcze więcej jej dekoltu. Harry jęknął cichutko, gdy ruszyła w jego stronę i wreszcie spojrzał jej w oczy. Przełknął z trudem ślinę, mając nadzieję, że zdoła zachować resztki godności.

- Cześć Ginny – wyjąkał. _Taaak Potter, to był naprawdę świetny tekst._

Ginny podeszła wystarczająco blisko, by wspiąć się na palce i pocałować go lekko. Harry wykorzystał okazję, by położyć ręce na jej biodrach i poczuć pod palcami delikatny materiał jej spodni. Miał ochotę pozwolić im na zwiedzanie, ale wziął na smycz wędrujące niebezpiecznie myśli i zganił swojego penisa, który automatycznie stanął na baczność, gdy tylko Ginny się zbliżyła. Niestety ten nie zamierzał go posłuchać. Gdy Ginny przycisnęła do niego swoje ciało i mocno się przytuliła, poczuł jak sztywnieje jeszcze bardziej.

- Harry, przepraszam za spóźnienie. Gweong przetrzymała nas dzisiaj strasznie długo w powietrzu – powiedział Ginny, odsuwając się lekko. Harry zerknął w dół i serce zabiło mu żwawiej, gdy odkrył, że ma świetny widok do wnętrza jej koszuli. Palec pod brodą uniósł mu głowę o kilka centymetrów i ujrzał uśmiechająco się szelmowsko Ginny. W jej oczach wirowała mieszanka radości i podniecenia.

- Eeee…

- Chodź Harry, zjedzmy kolację. Jestem głodna, a ty musisz się najeść, żeby mieć siły na dzisiejszą noc – powiedziała Ginny z szerokim uśmiechem. Pocałowała go lekko, po czym obeszła i ruszyła do kuchni.

- Dzisiejszą noc?

_Świetna odpowiedź, Potter. Prawdziwy z ciebie mistrz ciętej riposty, co?_

- Tak, dzisiejszą noc. Na ten czas, kiedy przywiążę cię do łóżka i poużywam sobie twojego ciała, panie Potter – rzuciła ze śmiechem ponad ramieniem, znikając w drugim pomieszczeniu.

Nagle na twarz Harry'ego wpłynął szeroki uśmiech i podążył za nią. Odnalazł Ginny z głową w lodówce. Wyciągała właśnie kilka butelek piwa kremowego.

- To co zrobiłeś na kolację?

- Nie tyle zrobiłem, co przyniosłem – odpowiedział Harry ze śmiechem. Zdjął pokrywki z kilku talerzy na stole. – Znalazłem mugolską knajpę z genialnymi pasztecikami*, więc wstąpiłem tam dzisiaj po drodze.

Ginny usiadła nad parującą potrawą, zamknęła oczy i mocno wciągnęła powietrze. Mrucząc wesoło uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, który usiadł koło niej, a potem ugryzła mały kęs.

- Mmm, Harry, to jest przepyszne. Musimy kiedyś pójść do tej knajpki na kolację.

Harry uśmiechnął się i również zabrał się za jedzenie. Między kolejnymi kęsami Ginny opowiadała mu o treningu, narzekając na Gweong i jej średniowieczne metody tortur dla niepoznaki zamaskowane jako trening. Harry słuchał jednym uchem. Większość jego uwagi przyciągało małe pudełeczko w kieszeni jego spodni i to, co chciał powiedzieć. Zastanawiał się właśnie nad plusami i minusami różnych podejść do tej sprawy, gdy poczuł sójkę w bok. Gwałtownie uniósł głowę i zorientował się, że Ginny patrzy na niego ze złością.

- Nie słyszałeś ani słowa z tego co do ciebie mówiłam, prawda? – spytała. Harry spojrzał w dół i zorientował się, że ich talerze zniknęły, wysłane do zlewu przez Ginny. Nie pamiętał nawet, by skończył jeść, ale czuł się tak pełny, że najwyraźniej to zrobił. Obrócił się twarzą do Ginny, która patrzyła na niego spode łba i ujął ją za rękę.

- Przepraszam Ginny. Przez cały dzień o czymś myślałem i… - Harry wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował się odprężyć. Oboma rękami ujął jej lewą dłoń i gładził ją delikatnie, zbierając całą swoją gryfońską odwagę. _Już! Zrób to teraz, zanim całkiem zwariujesz, ty kretynie! Masz przygotowane całe przemówienie wykorzystaj je!_

- Ginny… Ginny, ja… - Harry niezgrabnie wyjął pudełko jedną ręką i zacisnął na nim dłoń. Uniósł wzrok. Ginny najwyraźniej nie bardzo wiedziała o co mu chodzi, ale czekała aż wydusi z siebie, co chce powiedzieć. Harry spojrzał jej w oczy i otworzył usta:

- Ginny, kocham cię. Szaleńczo. Jestem w tobie zakochany do granic obłędu i… i mam gdzieś ten kontrakt. To znaczy, nie że w ogóle, ale… To znaczy chcę się z tobą ożenić, ale nie z powodu tego co zrobiliśmy tamtej nocy i nie dlatego, że zrąbaliśmy ten pakt i władowaliśmy się w tą całą szaloną sytuację. Chcę cię poślubić, bo cię kocham, chcę być z tobą i nie wyobrażam sobie mojego życia bez ciebie.

Harry widział, jak oczy Ginny robią się coraz większe i poczuł jak jej dłoń się trzęsie, a w myślach wrzeszczał na siebie: _To nie była ta przemowa, ty pieprzony debilu! Popatrz na nią, ona myśli, że jesteś świrem!_

- Ginny, ja…

Harry otworzył dłoń i niezgrabnie uchylił wieko pudełka na pierścionek. Uniósł je, a oczy Ginny podążały za nim powoli. Otworzyła lekko usta, a jej ręka zacisnęła się na jego dłoni.

- Ginny, kocham cię. Wyjdź za mnie – wyszeptał Harry. _Proszęproszęproszęproszę…_

Ginny nie spuszczała oczu z pierścionka i Harry patrzył z niepokojem, jak jego ukochana unosi lekko rękę i trzyma ją w pobliżu pierścionka, ale nie dotykała go. Serce Harry'ego niemal wyskoczyło z piersi, gdy sekundy ciszy zamieniły się w przerażające lata, a on wciąż czekał na odpowiedź.

Nagle Ginny spojrzała mu w oczy i Harry dojrzał jej zdumienie i zaskoczenie, które skrywały się tuż za łzami, które powstrzymywała z całej siły. Uniosła rękę, która wcześniej drgnęła w stronę pierścionka i położyła mu ją na policzku. To było miłe uczucie gdy jej ciepła dłoń przylgnęła do jego skóry, zmrożonej atakiem paniki. Gdy Harry pomyślał, że nigdy nie dostanie odpowiedzi, Ginny zaczęła potakiwać.

- Tak! – załkała Ginny. Jej dłoń ześliznęła się na jego szyję i pocałowała go namiętnie. Umysł Harry'ego zawirował. Oderwał się od niej.

- Tak?

- Tak! – roześmiała się Ginny, a po policzku spłynęła jej łza. Harry w końcu puścił jej rękę i drżącymi palcami wyjął pierścionek z pudełka. Ginny uniosła lewą dłoń*, a on wsunął jej pierścionek na palec, zdumiony, że ta sztuka udała mu się w tym stanie.

- Na Merlina, Harry, jaki piękny – westchnęła Ginny. Harry czuł, jak coś wzbiera mu w gardle i uznał, że już nigdy nie przestanie się uśmiechać. Złapał ją w talii i przeciągnął sobie na kolana. Usiadła okrakiem, przodem do niego. Harry przytulił ją mocno, kryjąc twarz w jej szyi i mamrocząc podziękowania.

Ginny odchyliła się nieco i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. Harry czuł, że drży lekko, gdy głaskała go po policzku. Nachyliła się, aż oboje zostali otoczeni przez jej ognistorude włosy. Harry patrzył jej w oczy, wiedząc, że nigdy przez całe życie nie był tak szczęśliwy i pewnie już nigdy nie będzie.

Mylił się.

- Kocham cię, Harry. Bardzo.

Serce Harry'ego wyrywało się z jego piersi. Musiał przełknąć kilka razy, by oczyścić gardło. Wyciągnął rękę i z uczuciem przeciągnął palcem po tej ukochanej twarzy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że można czuć tak wiele do jednej osoby, a ponieważ nie znał innego sposobu by to okazać, nachylił się i pocałował ją.

Ginny jęknęła i wsunęła mu palce we włosy. Harry wreszcie pozwolił zawędrować dłoniom w region, ku któremu wyrywały się cały wieczór. Chwycił ją za pośladki i przyciągnął do siebie. Poczuł jak jego członek sztywnieje, jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, a Ginny otarła się o niego biodrami, wkładając jednocześnie język do jego ust.

Ginny odchyliła się, oddychając ciężko i zaczęła całować jego szczękę, przesuwając się ku uchu. Usłyszał jeszcze raz, jak szeptem wyznaje mu miłość. Jęknął i lekko wciągnął między zęby skórę na jej szyi. Pchnął biodrami w jej stronę, jego członek napierał na ograniczające go spodnie. Z piersi wyrwał mu się ni to pomruk, ni to jęk i poczuł, jak Ginny zaciska uda wokół niego.

Wróciła do jego ust, więc pocałował ją, przygryzając jej dolną wargę, jej delikatne jęki rozkoszy wibrowały na jego języku. Ginny odchyliła się, starając się złapać oddech, a Harry wykorzystał ten moment, by zacząć rozpinać jej koszulę. Zatrzęsły mu się ręce, gdy rozpinał ostatni guzik i patrzył z nabożnym podziwem, jak jego ukochana wyszarpuje koszulę ze spodni i odrzuca ją za siebie.

- O Boże, Ginny… Tak bardzo cię kocham – wymamrotał Harry, nachylając się, by przycisnąć rozchylone usta do jej mostka. Docierał właśnie do krągłości jej piersi, gdy Ginny złapała go za głowę i odchyliła do tyłu.

- Harry – powiedziała Ginny. Jej niski głos sprawił, że poczuł dreszcz na plecach. – Kochaj się ze mną.

Harry objął ją mocniej i wstał, czując jak jej nogi chwytają go w pasie. Dotarł do drzwi, ale tam musiał ją ponownie pocałować. Przycisnął ją do ściany, czując żar bijący z jej łona, przyciśniętego do jego brzucha. Ginny zaparła się i sięgnęła po dół jego koszuli, podciągając ją w górę. Niezgrabnie uniósł najpierw jedną rękę, potem drugą, by wreszcie zdjąć koszulę przez głowę. Ginny natychmiast przyciągnęła go z powrotem do siebie. Oboje jęknęli, gdy zetknęli się nagą skórą.

Harry zrobił krok w tył i ruszył korytarzem, który przemierzył w kilku krokach, podczas gdy dłonie Ginny wędrowały beztrosko po jego plecach. Poczuł, jak gryzie go w szyję i syknął, czując ból zmieszany z rozkoszą. Jego cały umysł wypełniały zmysły, którymi odczuwał jej skórę, usta i zęby. Zanim się zorientował dotarli do jego sypialni, gdzie Ginny rozluźniła nogi i ześliznęła się z niego. Harry nachylił się, by ponownie ją pocałować i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Ginny cofała się krok za krokiem, prowadząc go w stronę łóżka, jej dłonie na jego piersi były niczym ogień. Odsunęła się nieco i usiadła na krawędzi, a Harry uklęknął przed nią. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę dzieje. Oddychał ciężko, patrząc jak sięga za plecy, by rozpiąć stanik.

Harry widział kątem oka, jak jedwabny element bielizny zsuwa się z łóżka, ale jego uwagę przyciągnęły jej piersi. Nachylił się i wziął jeden z sutków do ust. Zamknął oczy i pieścił go pomrukując. Czuł, jak jej ręce przyciskają go do jej piersi.

- Tak – syknęła Ginny, wyginając plecy.

Harry przemieścił pocałunki i pieszczoty ku drugiej piersi, a jego dłonie wędrowały po plecach ku jej długim włosom. Poczuł, jak jej pierś unosi się z każdym jej oddechem i ogromnym wysiłkiem woli zwolnił. Nie chciał, by skończyło się to za szybko, a czuł, że wystarczy, by jeszcze kilka razy otarł się o materac, a dojdzie w spodniach.

Zmniejszył intensywność pieszczot piersi i spojrzał na nią. Ginny miała otwarte usta, głowę odchyliła na bok, a paznokcie wbijała mu w barki.

- Ginny – wychrypiał Harry niskim głosem z głębi gardła.

Ginny powoli uchyliła powieki. Jej źrenice były niemal całkowicie rozszerzone. Harry nachylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie, starając się uspokoić swoje bijące szaleńczo serce. Sięgnął do tyłu, wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i już miał całkowicie zamknąć i odciąć swoje mieszkanie, gdy tuż przed nim zmaterializował się srebrnobiały ryś.

Harry spojrzał Ginny w oczy. Ujrzał, jak szok i zmieszanie ustępują miejsca rozczarowaniu i odrobinie złości, gdy w pokoju rozbrzmiał głęboki głos Kingsleya Shacklebolta.

* * *

><p><strong>Słowniczek:<strong>

„**Paszteciki"** to w oryginale „shepherd's pie" czyli dosłownie „ciasteczko pasterza". Jest to typowo brytyjska potrawa. Rodzaj zapiekanki, w której spodnią warstwę stanowi mięso, często z warzywami, a wierzchnią puree ziemniaczane. Czasami występuje też w formie pasztecików, wówczas wierzchnia, ziemniaczana warstwa jest zapieczona do konsystencji przypominającej trochę nasze paszteciki, choć tradycyjna wersja to właśnie zapiekanka.

„**Ginny uniosła lewą dłoń"** – w anglosaskiej kulturze zasady noszenia pierścionków i obrączek są dokładnie odwrotne niż u nas. Pierścionki zaręczynowe i obrączki nosi się na lewej ręce. Obrączki na prawej ręce noszą wdowy i wdowcy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki:<strong> Tak wiem, ze wszyscy chcecie mnie zlinczować za to zakończenie. Ale nie martwcie się, w szóstym rozdziale będzie mnóstwo gorących scen. I tak, Kingsley jest na liście Ginny „do odstrzału"._


	6. Nagi Weekend

_**Od autorki: **Ostrzeżenie – lepiej nie czytać tego w pracy. Ten rozdział to główny powód, dlaczego jest to historia tylko dla dorosłych. Bawcie się dobrze._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6 – Nagi Weekend<strong>

**17 listopada 2000**

Zbliżała się północ, gdy Ginny usłyszała ciche pyknięcie aportacji z korytarza. Westchnęła z ulgą i zakopała się w pościeli, upewniając się, że jest przykryta aż po szyję.

Przez godzinę po wyjściu Harry'ego Ginny chodziła wściekła tam i z powrotem po mieszkaniu. Dopiero po piętnastu minutach zorientowała się, że robi to zupełnie topless. Wpadła do kuchni, podniosła swoją koszulę, odszukała koszulę Harry'ego w korytarzu, a potem chwyciła swoją torbę i wróciła do sypialni, mamrocząc pod nosem groźby pod adresem Kingsleya i całego Ministerstwa.

Gdy przybył patronus Kingsleya, tylko całkowita rozpacz w oczach Harry'ego sprawiła, że Ginny nie eksplodowała z wściekłości. Wiedziała, że Harry pracuje nad tą sprawą od wielu tygodni i zrozumiałe jest, że Kingsley wzywa go na przesłuchanie podejrzanego, który właśnie został aresztowany. Nawet jeśli zepsuło to jej plany, by bzykać się do upadłego ze swoim nowym narzeczonym. Harry wyraźnie nie chciał wychodzić i to jej nieco pomogło, ale gdy tylko zniknął, przestała powstrzymywać swoją frustrację.

Po godzinie wściekłych wrzasków zdołała się uspokoić na tyle, by spokojnie pomyśleć. Posprzątała naczynia, które pozostały w kuchni po obiedzie i w międzyczasie doszła do pewnych wniosków.

Zamierzała skorzystać z tej nieplanowanej przerwy.

Zamknęła się w sypialni Harry'ego i wydobyła z torby niespodziankę, którą początkowo zamierzała zachować na później. Ginny rozprostowała ją i położyła na łóżku, uśmiechając się na myśl o minie Harry'ego, gdy ujrzy jak czeka na niego, nie mając na sobie nic, poza paroma skrawkami błękitnej koronki i jedwabiu.

Nie wiedziała ile ma czasu, zanim Harry pojawi się z powrotem, więc zajęła się poprawianiem komfortu w sypialni. Zmieniła pościel i wyczarowała mnóstwo miękkich poduszek.

Znalazła to w czasie zmiany pościeli.

Pod jego poduszką leżała książka, którą Hermiona opisała, gdy z satysfakcją opowiadała o swojej „rozmowie uświadamiającej" z Harrym. Wyciągnęła ją powoli i odkryła, że w kilku miejscach znajdują się skrawki pergaminu, a gdy usiadła by przejrzeć książkę, otworzyła się ona na tych stronach, które były wytarte od częstego użycia.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, wspominając jak przeczytała te rozdziały i kilka innych. Nie mogła się doczekać aż Harry wejdzie. Usłyszała jego zbliżające się kroki w korytarzu i obróciła się na bok. Zamknęła oczy i udawała, że śpi. Drzwi delikatnie się uchyliły i Harry wszedł, starając się zachowywać najciszej jak to możliwe.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju i dostrzegł zmiany, które wprowadziła. Świecie płonęły w kinkietach na ścianach, rzucając na pokój migotliwe, przytłumione światło. Łóżko zasłane było czerwoną kołdrą i czarnym prześcieradłem. Ginny niemal parsknęła śmiechem, widząc jak oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się na ten widok. Miała gorącą nadzieję, że po dzisiejszej nocy będą musieli zrobić porządne pranie, by pościel odzyskała świeżość.

Harry zbliżył się na placach i zorientowała się, że spogląda na nią w słabym świetle. Zerknęła spod półprzymkniętych powiek i dostrzegła jak opadły mu ramiona, kiedy uznał, że ona śpi. Patrzyła, jak Harry odwrócił się i zaczął się rozbierać, ściągając koszulę bez rozpinania guzików i ciskając ją do szafy. Gdy się poruszył, mięśnie jego pleców zagrały w chybotliwym świetle świec, a Ginny poczuła przemożną ochotę, by przebiec palcami i językiem po jego gładkiej skórze.

Łóżko zaskrzypiało lekko, gdy Harry usiadł, by zdjąć buty i skarpetki. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, czując, że jej narzeczony stara się ruszać tak mało, jak to tylko możliwe. _On naprawdę jest słodki_, pomyślała. _Ale nie ma pojęcia co go zaraz czeka._

Nie mówiła nic, póki nie stanął tyłem do niej i nie zaczął ściągać spodni. Ginny ułożyła się pod kołdrą, by osiągnąć najlepszy efekt, a potem oparła się na łokciu i patrzyła, jak jego spodnie zjeżdżają w dół.

- Niezła dupcia, Potter.

Harry gwałtownie obrócił się w stronę łóżka, ale zaplątał się w spodnie opuszczone do kostek i wylądował na tyłku. Ginny roześmiała się delikatnie. Widziała tylko czubek jego rozczochranych włosów i słyszała jak cicho przeklina.

W końcu zdołał zdjąć spodnie i rzucić je do szafy, a następnie przyklęknął koło łóżka i spojrzał na nią. Jej włosy spływały po ramieniu, ukrywając w morzu czerwieni to, czego nie zdołał zakryć koc.

- Nie śpisz – powiedział zaskoczony Harry.

- Znakomite spostrzeżenie. Zamierzasz wejść do łóżka, czy planujesz tam zostać i gapić się na mnie?

Harry uśmiechnął się wesoło i wstał, ale przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę, patrząc się na łóżko. Ginny wiedziała, że to jest właściwy moment.

Złapała za brzeg kołdry i odrzuciła ją na bok, odkrywając nie tylko jego część łóżka, ale także większość jej ciała. Harry'emu opadła szczęka, a spomiędzy jego ust wyrwał się dziwny pisk, którego jednak chyba nie był świadom, bo wbijał spojrzenie w jej ciało.

Wiedziała, że niebieskie koronkowe stringi i jedwabna koszulka, która kończyła się w połowie jej brzucha sprawią, że straci głowę.

Ginny, bardzo z siebie zadowolona, patrzyła jak Harry na przemian zaciska i rozluźnia pięści. Jej spojrzenie przesuwało się z jego twarzy w dół, zatrzymując się na bokserkach, które wydęły się niczym namiot skrywający jego podniecenie. Harry wciąż się nie ruszył, więc Ginny poklepała miejsce koło niej. Powoli usiadł na łóżku, nie odrywając wzroku od jej ciała.

- Podoba ci się mój strój? – spytała Ginny, gładząc go po ramieniu. Tam, gdzie przeciągnęła palcami, pojawiała się gęsia skórka. Odpowiedział jej głęboki pomruk. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak Harry zaciska rękę na prześcieradle. Ginny pociągnęła go za ramię, aż położył się na boku, twarzą do niej. Czuła, że każdy mięsień jego ciała jest pełen napięcia.

- Harry, spójrz na mnie – zachęciła go cicho. Uniosła jego głowę i zadrżała, widząc jak jego zielone oczy zmieniają się w czerń. Powoli zsunęła rękę niżej, musnęła palcami jego pierś. Gdy przeciągnęła palcami po sutku, Harry mocniej wciągnął powietrze.

Ginny nachyliła się bliżej i oblizała usta, co natychmiast przyciągnęło wzrok Harry'ego. Jego twarz zbliżyła się do niej. Spotkali się w połowie drogi. Pocałunek zaczął się delikatnie. Ginny podrażniła jego wargi, by wpuścił ją do środka i pozwolił posmakować siebie. Warknął, pogłębił pocałunek i wreszcie położył dłoń na jej biodrze. Ginny przysunęła się nieco bliżej i poczuła jak przenika ją żar promieniujący z jego ciała. Jego ręce pieściły jej uda, biodro i pośladki, przyciągając ją coraz bliżej. Czuła, jak jego twardy penis przyciska się do niej i jej mięśnie brzucha skurczyły się mimo woli, gdy pomyślała o jego męskości wślizgującej się w nią.

Ginny przerwała pocałunek i odchyliła się, dysząc ciężko. Obróciła się na plecy, sięgając po różdżkę, ale Harry podążył za nią, całując jej szyję, podczas gdy jego dłonie eksplorowały jej brzuch.

- Harry… musimy rzucić… zaklęcia zamykające – wydyszała Ginny.

- Tak, jasne – odpowiedział. Chwycił jej różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcia zamykające i uciszające, które odgradzały jego mieszkanie od jakichkolwiek intruzów. Miał już odrzucić różdżkę, ale Ginny wyrwała mu ją. Wymierzyła ją w swoje krocze i wymamrotała zaklęcie, a następnie wycelowała w krocze Harry'ego. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, gdy zorientował się, w co mierzy czubek jej różdżki.

- Gin – zaprotestował słabo.

- Spokojnie, Harry – uspokoiła go Ginny, rzucając zaklęcie i uśmiechając się szelmowsko, gdy Harry podskoczył czując jego efekt. – To zaklęcie antykoncepcyjne. powinno wystarczyć na 24 godziny.

Harry uśmiechnął się i nachylił, by ponownie ją pocałować. Ginny cisnęła różdżkę gdzieś za siebie, mając nadzieję, że wyląduje w okolicach szafki nocnej, ale w sumie niespecjalnie się tym w tej chwili przejmowała.

Ginny objęła go i przyciągnęła do siebie. Jego klatka piersiowa przykryła jej tułów, a jego miednica przycisnęła się do jej uda. Dłoń Harry'ego prześliznęła się bo jej brzuchu i wśliznęła pod koszulkę, jego palce pobudzały skórę piersi wokół sutków. Wygięła plecy, zaciskając jedną dłoń na jego ramieniu, a drugą chwyciła jego włosy. Ginny poczuła żar, a krew dudniła jej w uszach, gdy Harry wreszcie zamknął dłoń na jej piersiach, palce drażniły jej sutek, powodując, że zapierało jej dech. Musiała pozbyć się tej koszulki, natychmiast.

Ginny oderwała się od ust Harry'ego i podciągnęła koszulkę tak wysoko, jak była w stanie.

- Zdejmij ją, Harry – zachęciła go delikatnie, a jego dłonie natychmiast pomogły jej z entuzjazmem. Harry odrzucił koszulkę gdzieś na bok, nie patrząc gdzie wyląduje, jego usta zbliżały się już do jej piersi, a z gardła wydobywał mu się zadowolony pomruk.

Ginny ponownie zanurzyła palce w jego włosach, zamknęła oczy i jęknęła, czując jak jego zęby i język pieszczą jej sutki, a jej biodra gwałtownie drgnęły szukając czegokolwiek, o co mogłaby się ocierać. Miała już złapać jego dłoń, by przesunąć ją w dół, gdy wreszcie zrobił to sam. Poczuła, jak jego dłoń przykrywa jej łono, a przemoczone stringi wcisnęły się w jej wargi sromowe.

- O Boże, to… o ja pierniczę – westchnęła Ginny, czując jak jego dłoń naciska mocno na jej łechtaczkę przez koronkowy materiał stringów. Ale ona pragnęła poczuć jego ciepło na swojej skórze. Sięgnęła w dół, chwyciła kawałek materiału i szarpnęła w dół, ściągając je na tyle, na ile była w stanie. Harry zorientował się o co chodzi i pociągnął w dół z drugiej strony. Jego usta opuściły jej piersi i zeszły na brzuch, podczas gdy ręce kontynuowały podróż w dół jej nóg, w końcu ściągając całkowicie stringi. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie one mogły wylądować, ale nie obchodziło jej to, bo zorientowała się, gdzie znalazła się jego głowa.

Wiedziała, że mózg Harry'ego najprawdopodobniej się wyłączył, bo nawet się nie zawahał. Jego ręce gładziły tylną część jej ud, a gorące, wilgotne usta zawisły zaledwie kilka centymetrów nad jej kręconymi włosami. Ginny uniosła nieco głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego szczupłe ciało ze świetnie zarysowanymi mięśniami sprawiało, że niemal się śliniła, ale to ta czarna czupryna, tak wyraźnie kontrastująca z jej jasną skórą, spowodowała, że zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Był tak blisko…

Dłonie Harry'ego dokładnie zbadały oba uda, jego kciuki zbliżały się w miejsce, w którym ich pragnęła, gdy nagle uniósł głowę i spojrzał w jej półprzymknięte oczy. Harry opuścił powieki i wziął głęboki oddech. Ginny przygryzła wargę. _Może on jeszcze nie jest gotowy na…_

- Na Merlina, tak wspaniale pachniesz – warknął Harry. Otworzył oczy, a Ginny poczuła, jak całe jej ciało oblewa rumieniec, gdy dojrzała głód w jego spojrzeniu. Nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu, a on delikatnie rozsunął jej uda, robiąc tam miejsce dla siebie.

- Tak dawno chciałem to zrobić – wymruczał Harry, opuszczając głowę i delikatnie muskając jej włosy łonowe. Ginny krzyknęła i zacisnęła dłonie na pościeli. Czuła jak jej łechtaczka pulsuje i jakąś cząstką umysły zdawała sobie sprawę, że z każdym wypuszczanym oddechem szepcze „proszę".

Dłonie Harry'ego przesunęły się ku górze i wreszcie poczuła, jak jego kciuki docierają do jej łona i wślizgują się łatwo między jej wilgotne wargi sromowe. Usta zbliżyły się, a głowa Ginny wbiła się w materac. Zamknęła oczy i jęknęła, gdy wdarł się w nią język Harry'ego. Nie była w stanie myśleć, ledwo pamiętała o oddechu, mogła tylko odczuwać. Jego palce rozsunęły jej wargi sromowe, a usta spoczęły na jej kobiecości, gdy zasysał ją całą. Ginny zanurzyła palce w jego włosach. Gdy wreszcie przeciągnął językiem po łechtaczce, a jego usta zassały mocno ten punkt, wydała z siebie okrzyk rozkoszy.

Czuła, jak zbliża się do niej piorunujący orgazm. Ręce Harry'ego objęły jej nogi, a jej uda zacisnęły się na jego głowie. Zanurzył całkowicie usta w jej łonie, a ona trzymała mocno jego włosy, unosząc biodra z każdym poruszeniem jego języka. Usta Harry'ego zacisnęły się na jej łechtaczce, jego język przesuwał się po niej coraz mocniej i szybciej. Fala rozkoszy zalała jej ciało, umysł się wyłączył i przez dłuższą chwilę unosiła się w próżni, zanim jej mięśnie rozluźniły się, a całe napięcie ją opuściło.

_O jasna cholera, to było…_

Pomruk i ruch gdzieś na dole wreszcie przebiły się do jej zamglonej świadomości. Otworzyła oczy i zdołała unieść odrobinę głowę. Wydawało jej się, jakby ważyła co najmniej tonę, a jej ręce i nogi trzęsły się, gdy fale rozkoszy wciąż przepływały przez jej ciało.

- Ginny.

Zadrżała, słysząc jak Harry wymawia jej imię niskim głosem. Jego oczy były niemal czarne, usta lekko otwarte, gdy oddychał ciężko nad jej brzuchem, a twarz błyszczała od jej kobiecych soków. Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i pociągnęła go słabo za ramię. Harry szybko przeniósł się wyżej. Ginny poczuła, jak drży mu ramię i zobaczyła, jak zaciska zęby. Wiedziała, że jej narzeczony za chwilę straci nad sobą kontrolę.

Ginny sięgnęła w dół i zdjęła mu bokserki, zsuwając je dalej za pomocą stóp. W którymś momencie Harry stracił okulary i teraz jego oczy wbijały się w nią z niezwykłą intensywnością, gdy jej mężczyzna trzymał się nad nią na drżących rękach. _Długo nie wytrzyma, ale, o Boże, muszę mieć go w środku._

Uniosła nogi i zahaczyła się kolanami na jego biodrach. Chwyciła dłonią naprężonego członka, czując jak intensywnie pulsuje w nim krew. Drugą ręką ujęła jego policzek i uniosła się nieco, przeciągając swoim wilgotnym wejściem do pochwy po penisie. Harry zadrżał gwałtownie i warknął, wypowiadając jej imię.

- Teraz, kochanie. Chcę cię mieć w sobie – wyszeptała Ginny, przesuwając czubek członka w miejsce, w którym go potrzebowała. Wypchnął biodra w przód i wszedł w nią, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jej oczu, aż wreszcie cały pogrążył się w jej wilgotnym żarze. Poczuła, jak coś rozciąga jej się w środku i doświadczyła niezwykłego uczucia wypełnienia, którego nigdy nie odczuwała, gdy w tym miejscu były tylko jej palce.

Ginny owinęła wokół niego ramiona i przesunęła dłonie na jego pośladki, przyciągając go do siebie, podczas gdy on pchał, najpierw powoli, ale stopniowo zaczął przyspieszać, tracąc kontrolę. Przechyliła nieco biodra, pragnąc poczuć go głębiej. Zamknęła oczy i jęknęła, gdy z każdym pchnięciem zaczął uderzać w pewien punkt gdzieś w głębi niej. Zmusiła się, by ponownie otworzyć oczy. Chciała obserwować, jak porusza się nad nią. Pragnęła zapamiętać każdą chwilę tego pierwszego razu.

Harry opuścił głowę i zamknął oczy, jego ręce wspierały jego ciało niczym stalowe dźwigary, a spomiędzy otwartych ust wyrywały się przekleństwa, przerywane jej imieniem. Nigdy nie wydawał jej się piękniejszy. Nigdy też nie czuła się tak związana z jakąkolwiek osobą. _Boże, jak ja go kocham_, pomyślała i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu poczuła skurcz gdzieś w okolicy żołądka i żar zalewający jej wnętrze. Pragnęła go więcej i więcej, więc zacisnęła swoje wnętrze na jego penisie.

- O kurwa! – jęknął Harry. Wbił się w nią ponownie, wsunął ręce pod jej ramiona i oparł czoło na jej szyi.

Ginny oplotła go nogami, wbiła paznokcie w drgające mięśnie na jego plecach i zamknęła oczy. Pchnięcia stawały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne, na szyi czuła jego gorący i wilgotny oddech, a gdzieś w niej zaczęło wzbierać cudowne drżenie. Owinęła się wokół niego ciaśniej, a potem szarpnęła ku górze, gdy wstrząsnął nią kolejny orgazm.

Poczuła w głębi ciepłą wilgoć, gdy Harry pchnął po raz ostatni, otwierając usta w bezgłośnym krzyku.

Opadł na nią, wpychając ją głębiej w materac. Gładziła leniwie jego plecy pokryte potem, jeżdżąc opuszkami po linii kręgosłupa i czekała, aż Harry dojdzie do siebie. Czuła, jak całuje ją raz za razem w szyję, mamrocząc coś, czego nie mogła zrozumieć.

- Kocham cię, Harry – wyszeptała mu do ucha. – Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Harry uniósł się na drżących ramionach na tyle, by dotknął czołem do jej czoła. Odgarnęła jego grzywkę i ujrzała odrobinę zieleni we wpatrujących się w nią oczach.

- Ja ciebie też, Gin – wymamrotał.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i pogłaskała go po policzku. Jej pierścionek zalśnił w przytłumionym świetle świec. Uniosła się lekko, by go pocałować. _Jak ja mogłam żyć bez tego, bez niego?_ pomyślała.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Harry. – Chyba cię przygniatam?

- Rewelacyjnie. Uwielbiam czuć cię tutaj. Nie odsuwaj się jeszcze – odpowiedziała Ginny. Poczuła, jak wysuwa się z niej. Oparł się na łokciach, muskając palcami jej włosy.

- To było… - odetchnął głęboko. – Niesamowite.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i roześmiała lekko. Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na nią.

- Co?

- Po prostu… ty. Ja. To wszystko. Po prostu… tak mi dobrze. I nie mogę się doczekać, żeby to powtórzyć.

Harry roześmiał się sennie i odtoczył się na bok, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Wtuliła się w niego i przerzuciła jedną rękę i nogę przez jego ciało, by być tak blisko niego jak to tylko możliwe bez kładzenia się na nim bezpośrednio.

- Ja też się nie mogę doczekać, ale musimy się wstrzymać na chwilę. Jestem padnięty.

Ginny ponownie roześmiała się i zamknęła oczy. Przycisnęła twarz do jego skóry i odetchnęła jego zapachem. Czuła jak sięga za siebie i po chwili otoczyła ich miękka pościel, a on objął ją i przycisnął do siebie.

Ostatnim dźwiękiem, który usłyszała nim poddała się Morfeuszowi, było bicie jego serca. Wiedziała, że już nigdy nie chce zasypiać bez tego dźwięku.

* * *

><p><strong>18 listopada 2000<strong>

W sobotni poranek Harry zbudził się, drżąc od podmuchu zimnego powietrza. Nie otwierając oczu sięgnął, by podciągnąć wyżej koc, ale jego ręka natrafiła jedynie na pusty materac.

Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po rozmazanej sypialni. Nie widział za wiele bez okularów, ale dostrzegł pewną plamę z kępką rudego na górze, która siedziała obok niego zawinięta w koc.

- Ginny – zaskrzeczał. Odchrząknął, zamrugał, by pozbyć się resztek snu i zmrużył oczy, w nadziei, że pomoże mu to zogniskować wzrok. Nie dało to zbyt wiele, ale na szczęście Ginny znalazła jego okulary i podała mu.

- To naprawdę piękny widok zaraz po przebudzeniu – stwierdził Harry, wreszcie widząc ostro. Ginny siedziała na wysokości jego bioder, owinięta kocem, który odsłaniał jedno z jej ramion, na którym dojrzał kilka piegów, na które nie zwrócił uwagi poprzedniej nocy. _Będę musiał znaleźć dzisiaj chwilę, by zobaczyć je wszystkie_, pomyślał przelotnie, opierając się wyżej na poduszce.

- Muszę się zgodzić – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem Ginny. Dopiero wtedy Harry zorientował się, na co patrzy jego narzeczona. Najwyraźniej ściągnęła z niego cały koc, co wywołało ten podmuch zimna, który go obudził. Leżał rozłożony szeroko na materacu, kompletnie nagi, a Ginny siedziała na wysokości jego bioder. Oglądając jego penisa.

- Eeee… Gin? Co ty… właściwie robisz?

- Podziwiam widoki. Nie miałam na to okazji wczoraj w nocy. A w związku musi być równouprawnienie – odparła z psotnym uśmiechem. Wróciła do oględzin, a Harry poczuł, jak jego poranna erekcja robi się jeszcze twardsza, gdy jej oczy przesunęły się z jego stóp na jego pierś.

Harry przypomniał sobie swoje zmartwienia, które niemal doprowadziły go do szaleństwa poprzedniego wieczoru. Najwyraźniej te problemy nie miały żadnego wpływu na jego krążenie, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego penis z radością sprzeciwiał się porannemu chłodowi, z każdą chwilą twardniejąc coraz mocniej.

- Eeee… to jak, podoba ci się widok? – spytał cicho. _No tak, to było takie dumne i męskie, ty żałosny palancie._

- Mhmmm… bardzo – odpowiedziała Ginny. Na dźwięk jej gardłowego głosy mimowolnie spiął pośladki. Patrzył z fascynacją i sporą dozą ekscytacji, jak jej jedna ręka wyłania się spod koca. Zaczął ciężko oddychać, gdy jej dłoń zaczęła się zbliżać i poczuł ciepło bijące od jej ręki, gdy jej palce zatrzymały się kilka centymetrów od jego penisa.

- Gin – rzekł błagalnie.

Jeden ciepły palec przejechał od podstawy jego członka aż po żołądź. Harry jęknął i uniósł biodra, starając się o silniejszy kontakt. Zaszumiało mu w głowie tak mocno, że ledwo usłyszał jej chichot. Oparł się na łokciach, a ona chwyciła jego członka w dłoń.

Ginny poruszyła powoli ręką, a Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, patrząc na przemian to na swoje krocze, to na jej twarz. Ginny z zainteresowaniem obserwowała reakcje jego penisa. Harry chciał po nią sięgnąć, ale ona nagle przestała.

- Ginny… co…?

- Wiesz Harry, w końcu powiedziałam, że w związku musi być równouprawnienie – wyjaśniła Ginny z uśmiechem. Harry przez moment nie wiedział o co jej chodzi. Ginny odrzuciła koc na bok, prezentując swoje nagie ciało w całej okazałości. Patrzył z zachwytem, jak unosi się na kolana, a jej piersi poskakują lekko przy każdym jej ruchu. Uniosła jedną nogę i usiadła okrakiem na jego udach. Nachyliła się i przesunęła ku górze, jej stwardniałe od chłodu sutki otarły się o jego uda.

Widząc, jak jej głowa zatrzymuje się nad jego poranną erekcją, Harry zaczął ciężej oddychać. Ginny spojrzała na niego przez rzęsy, a jej włosy musnęły jego skórę, pobudzając zakończenia nerwowe.

- Nie sądzisz, że równouprawnienie w związku jest ważne, Harry?

Harry zdołał tylko jęknąć w odpowiedzi. _O jaciekurdeniemoge, jest tak blisko…_

Harry odrzucił głowę w tył i jęknął głośno, gdy Ginny przesunęła językiem po główce jego penisa. Chwycił z całej siły prześcieradło, próbując powstrzymać się od pchnięcia w ciepłe i wilgotne usta. Jej język był wszędzie, lizał go aż po sam koniuszek, a potem zjeżdżał do podstawy i Harry ledwo mógł utrzymać otwarte oczy.

Złożyła delikatny pocałunek na czubku jego żołędzi, a potem zjechała ustami niżej, sprawiając, że cały pogrążył się w jej wspaniałym cieple. Z jego ust wyrywały się przekleństwa, gdy czuł, jak jej usta poruszają się w górę i w dół, zasysając lekko, gdy starała się objąć ustami jak największą część penisa. Jej włosy zakryły twarz, więc Harry sięgnął i odgarnął je, by móc ją obserwować.

Ginny miała zamknięte oczy. Nagle zamruczała, a nowe uczucie wywołało kolejne fale rozkoszy, które zalały jego mózg. Zacisnął pośladki, by powtrzymać odruch każący mu wypychać biodra i wsunął palce w jej włosy, chwytając ją za tył głowy i wspomagał dłońmi ruchy jej głowy.

Harry ciężko dyszał, a pot spływał mu po twarzy. Patrzył, jak Ginny obrabia go coraz szybciej, jej głowa unosiła się i opadała. Wiedział, że na przemian błaga i przeklina, a jego słowa mieszały się z jękami tak, że ledwo dało się je rozróżnić.

Harry czuł, że gwałtownie zbliża się do szczytu. Jego biodra drgnęły, mimo że próbował utrzymać je w miejscu i poczuł dreszcz w lędźwiach.

- Gin – warknął Harry. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego, jednocześnie ssąc energiczniej. Oparła się na łokciu, a drugą ręką sięgnęła do jego penisa. Jej dłoń masowała go w jednym rytmie z ustami i poczuł, że nie wytrzyma już zbyt długo.

- Ginny… Ginny… zaraz…

Gdy tylko znów w pełni go objęła, uderzyła fala rozkoszy i Harry eksplodował, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i wyrzucił z siebie jej imię w jęku ekstazy. Jego biodra wykonały jeszcze jedno pchnięcie, podczas gdy jej usta zasysały, a jej dłonie wędrowały powoli w górę i w dół, a on dyszał ciężko i starał się dojść do siebie.

Zaległ na plecach. Jego łokcie nie były w stanie go dłużej podpierać, a mięśnie straciły całą siłę. Wciąż ciężko oddychał, gdy Ginny przesunęła się w górę. Całe jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz, gdy poczuł jej skórę na swoim rozpalonym ciele.

Ginny wtuliła się w niego. Większość jej ciała spoczywała na nim, a jej usta delikatnie muskały go po szyi. Harry czuł, jak Ginny się uśmiecha. Ujął jej lewą dłoń, spoczywającą w pobliżu jego barku, gładził przez moment, po czym uniósł do ust i pocałował.

- Jesteś niesamowita, Gin – głos Harry'ego przerwał panującą w pomieszczeniu ciszę. W odpowiedzi Ginny wtuliła się mocniej w niego, a jej palce bawiły się jego wilgotną od potu czupryną. Westchnęła, a on oparł policzek o jej głowę i wyczerpany ponownie zapadł w sen.

* * *

><p>- Harry, no chodź. Poważnie.<p>

Było późne popołudnie i Harry uśmiechał się szeroko, rozwalony na kanapie. Ginny stała przed nim z rękami na biodrach, niesamowicie splątanymi włosami i bez jakichkolwiek ubrań na swoim wspaniałym ciele. Harry westchnął zadowolony, obserwując jak poruszają się jej piersi, gdy zirytowana wzięła głębszy oddech.

Właśnie skończyli uprawiać seks (znowu!). Tym razem zrobili to na jego kanapie, gdy wreszcie zdecydowali się opuścić sypialnię w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Ginny postanowiła zrezygnować ze wszystkich ubrań na rzecz tego, co ochrzciła „Nagim Weekendem". Narzuciła na siebie jedynie prześcieradło, by chronić pośladki przed dotykiem zimnych, drewnianych krzeseł. Harry był zdecydowanie za „Nagim Weekendem" i rozkoszował się każdą jego chwilą.

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – spytała Ginny. Jej brwi były uniesione niebezpiecznie wysoko, ale jej ton zdradził Hary'emu, że jego ociąganie raczej ją rozbawiło. Założył ręce za głową i roześmiał się z jej nalegania.

- Ginny, dalej nie rozumiem dlaczego…

- Bo cuchniemy seksem. Właśnie dlatego – przerwała mu Ginny.

- Najprawdopodobniej będziemy się kochać, gdy tylko stamtąd wyjdziemy, więc naprawdę nie rozumiem jaki jest sens brania w tej chwili prysznica – powiedział Harry. Wydawało mu się, że jego logika w tej kwestii jest niepodważalna.

Ginny parsknęła zniecierpliwiona ku radości Harry'ego, który mógł obserwować piersiowe podskoki.

Nagle na jej twarz wpłynął chytry uśmiech i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, co mogło jej przyjść do głowy. Był pewien, że cokolwiek by to nie było, na pewno spodoba się to zarówno jemu, jak i jego penisowi. _Ona naprawdę jest najwspanialszą kobietą w historii_, pomyślał.

- Wiesz co, Harry – zaczęła Ginny, cofając się powoli w stronę korytarza. – Masz pod prysznicem taką nisko zawieszoną półkę. Wydaje mi się, ze jest na idealnej wysokości, żebym za nią złapała, nachyliła się i…

Nie zdołała dokończyć, bo Harry wystrzelił z kanapy niczym tłuczek i popędził za nią, a ona z piskiem umknęła do łazienki.

_Na Merlina, uwielbiam tę kobietę. Chyba jednak będę czysty._

* * *

><p>Słysząc otwierane drzwi, Ginny uniosła głowę. Siedziała na łóżku, otoczona pościelą. Po bardzo długim prysznicu zdrzemnęli się odrobinę i obudzili się późnym wieczorem, wypoczęci, ale głodni. Harry udał się w poszukiwaniu jedzenia i właśnie wracał z tym, co udało mu się znaleźć.<p>

Niósł przed sobą dużą tacę, wypakowaną rozmaitymi przekąskami i napojami. Ginny przesunęła się, by zrobić miejsce dla niego i jego łupu. Skrzywiła się lekko i Harry popatrzył na nią z niepokojem.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Harry, stawiając ostrożnie tacę. Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie obrócił jej twarz ku sobie.

- W porządku – zapewniła go Ginny. – Jestem tylko trochę obolała.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i wyglądało na to, że jej słowa go zmartwiły.

- Przepraszam. Nie musimy…

- Hej – przerwała mu szybko Ginny. – Wszystko w porządku. To całkiem satysfakcjonujący rodzaj bólu.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Nie podobało jej się, że Harry czuje się winny, podczas gdy ona cieszyła się każdą sekundą, która doprowadziła do tego lekkiego bólu. Przez moment szukał czegoś w jej oczach, ale po chwili potaknął i dołączył do niej wśród koców. Przyciągnął do nich tacę i Ginny mogła dokładniej przyjrzeć się jedzeniu, które na niej zebrał.

Chwyciła Piwo Kremowe i paczkę chipsów. Jedząc swoją przekąskę, spojrzała na niego dyskretnie. Na jego twarzy nie było widać żadnych trosk, a oczy błyszczały szczęściem. Przez cały dzień cieszyli się nowo odkrytą fizyczną bliskością, czasami śmiejąc się i wygłupiając, czasami zatracając w szaleńczej namiętności. Rzuciła się w tą miłość głową naprzód, a on dotrzymywał jej kroku, zaskakując ją coraz to nowymi sposobami na dostarczenie jej rozkoszy.

Giny uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. Nadszedł czas na ujawnienie jej niespodzianki.

Otrzepała ręce i podciągnęła koc nieco wyżej pod pachy. Harry leżał na boku z tostem, nie przejmując się swoją nagością. Jej pomysł, by zrobić sobie weekend bez ubrań, okazała się znakomity i przez kilka kolejnych chwil napawała się widokiem jego długiego, proporcjonalnego ciała, planując jednocześnie atak.

- Opowiadałam ci o książce, którą wczoraj czytałam? – spytała niewinnie Ginny.

Harry spojrzał na nią z policzkami wydętymi od połowy tosta, którą właśnie pochłaniał.

- Hahej hhące? – spytał z pełnymi ustami.

- To było naprawdę urocze – stwierdziła Ginny, wywracając oczami. Parsknęła śmiechem, widząc jak chłopięco szczerzy zęby. Miała nadzieję, że niedługo przełknie, inaczej może się zadławić, słysząc co ona chce mu powiedzieć.

- Znalazłam tę książkę wczoraj wieczorem, jak poszedłeś. To znaczy… jak już się trochę uspokoiłam. I dodałam Kingsleya do mojej listy – powiedziała z przekąsem.

- Listy?

- Mhm. Mojej listy do odstrzału. Możesz powiedzieć Kingsleyowi, że jest w tej chwili na pierwszym miejscu, tuż nad Georgem – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem. Harry roześmiał się i sięgnął po jabłko. Wgryzł się w nie, chrupiąc głośno.

- W każdym razie ta książka okazała się bardzo kształcąca. Zanim zdążyłeś wrócić, przeczytałam znaczną część. Było kilka stron, które zaznaczyłeś, a które wyglądały bardzo interesująco – Ginny starała się z całych sił powstrzymać szeroki uśmiech, podczas gdy Harry wyglądał na zmieszanego. Najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia o czym ona mówi.

- Eeee… w sumie… nie mam pojęcia jaką książkę mogłaś czytać. To znaczy, ostatnimi czasy mam tu głównie książki z Obrony i o czarnej magii – rzekł Harry, rozglądając się po pokoju ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby liczył, ze dojrzy książkę, o której mówiła Ginny. Zapomniał zupełnie o jabłku, które trzymał w dłoni.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to była książka o czarnej magii. Poczekaj… włożyłam ją do szafki nocnej, w razie jakbym zaczęła się nudzić – powiedziała Ginny, udając że sobie o tym właśnie przypomniała. Ledwo powstrzymywała śmiech, gdy zorientowała się, jak łatwo Harry kupuje jej fatalne aktorstwo. _Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję._

Ginny sięgnęła do szafki nocnej i wyciągnęła książkę z szuflady. Ostrożnie ustawiła się w taki sposób, by jej ciało zasłaniało okładkę. Chciała, żeby ujawnienie tajemnicy dało jak najlepszy efekt. Otworzyła książkę na rozdziale, który wcześniej czytała, trzymając ją na kolanach, by Hary nie mógł zobaczyć tytułu.

- Na przykład ten… manewr, chyba tak to można określić. Wygląda całkiem ciekawie. Myślisz, że mógłbyś mnie go nauczyć? – wpatrując się w jego twarz z oczekiwaniem, położyła otwartą książkę prosto przed jego oczami.

Następnych kilka sekund znalazło się wśród tych wspomnień, którymi będzie się cieszyła po wsze czasy. Harry otworzył szeroko usta, a jego jaskrawoczerwona twarz zamarła w wyrazie przerażenia. Wydawał z siebie odgłosy zbliżone raczej do żałosnych pisków, niż głębokiego wibrującego tonu, którym zwykle mówił. Jabłko wyleciało mu z ręki.

- Gdzie… gdzie ty to znalazłaś? – wydusił z siebie. Jego oczy nie opuszczały leżących przed nim stron

Ginny wiedziała, że szczerzy się jak wariatka i ledwo powstrzymywała wybuch śmiechu.

- Leżała pod twoją poduszką. A czemu? Czyżbym nie miała jej znaleźć?

Harry zatrzasnął książkę z hukiem, przetoczył się do krawędzi posłania i wrzucił ją pod łóżko. Wciąż leżąc na brzuchu naciągnął poduszkę na głowę. Widok nagiego tyłka Harry'ego, podczas gdy jego głowa kryła się pod poduszką sprawił, że Ginny puściły hamulce i zawyła ze śmiechu, a po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy.

Harry jeszcze mocniej zacisnął dłonie na poduszce przykrywającej jego głowę. Ginny powoli przestała się śmiać. Wreszcie otarła twarz i podczołgała się do niego. Usiadła przy jego biodrach i dźgała go palcem, patrząc jak usiłuje uciec przed łaskotkami.

- No co ty, Harry, to nie koniec świata – zapewniła go Ginny. – Rozchmurz się. Ewidentnie przydała ci się ta książka. Powinnam pochwalić Hermionę za jej wybór lektury. Przeczytałam tylko połowę, ale była niezwykle ciekawa i precyzyjna.

Poduszka stłumiła większość odpowiedzi Harry'ego, ale Ginny usłyszała kilka dosadnych słów na temat ich przyjaciółki, które sprawiły, że znowu parsknęła śmiechem.

- Na pewno jej to powtórzę. A teraz odwróć się.

W odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko, jak burknął „nie", więc uznała, że czas na drastyczne środki.

Mocny klaps w pośladki rozległ się w pokoju, a Harry pisnął oburzony i wyciągnął głowę spod poduszki. Ginny uśmiechnęła się wesoło, gdy zwrócił ku niej czerwoną twarz.

- Ty wiedźmo! Po co to zrobiłaś? – spytał Harry, patrząc na nią spode łba.

- Bo jesteś uparciuchem.

Harry warknął i znowu zagrzebał się pod poduszką. Ginny zachichotała i usiadła na jego udach. Nachyliła się i pocałowała go w szyję, jednocześnie delikatnie masując jego napięte mięśnie pleców. W miarę postępów w masażu Harry zaczął się rozluźniać, ale nie wyjmował głowy spod poduszki. Przesuwała się powoli w górę jego ciała, całując go wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż dotarła do karku.

Ginny oparła ramiona po obu stronach Harry'ego, usiadła i nachyliła się w taki sposób, by przeciągnąć sutkami po jego plecach, ledwo muskając jego skórę. Usłyszała pod sobą stłumiony jęk i zauważyła, jak jego mięśnie się spięły, a na ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Kiedy wcisnął biodra w materac Ginny uśmiechnęła się i poczuła, jak w niej również wzbiera podniecenie.

- Harry obróć się. Proszę, zrób to dla mnie – poprosiła delikatnie Ginny, jednocześnie usiłując włożyć twarz pod poduszkę. Poczuła, jak jego pierś unosi się mocniej, a oddech przyspiesza. Ginny otarła się biodrami o jego plecy. Zaczęła się robić wilgotna, a on jęknął i odpowiedział napierając na nią.

Całując Harry'ego po ramieniu, Ginny złapała za krawędź poduszki i delikatnie odsunęła ją z jego twarzy. Gdy odsłoniła większość głowy nachyliła się i delikatnie skubnęła jego ucho, a jedna z jego rąk wreszcie poruszyła się i zaczęła głaskać ją po nodze.

- Obróć się, Harry – wyszeptała ponownie Ginny. Jedno zielone oko łypnęło na nią.

- Znowu będziesz dla mnie niedobra? – głos Harry'ego zadudnił mu głęboko w piersi, a Ginny zadrżała, czując pod sobą te wibracje.

- Nie. Będę dla ciebie bardzo, bardzo dobra – zapewniła Ginny, ponownie całując jego ramię i patrząc na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Gdy poczuła, jak się porusza, uniosła się nieco, by pozwolić mu na obrót, a potem z syknięciem opadła na niego.

Siedziała teraz okrakiem na jego brzuchu, a jego sztywny penis napierał na jej pośladki. Palce Harry'ego zawędrowały z jej uda na biodro i Ginny nachyliła się, by go pocałować.

Początkowo całowała go delikatnie, muskając jego język swoim i powoli kręciła biodrami, czując jak jej łechtaczka ociera się o jego dobrze zarysowane mięśnie brzucha. Usłyszała, jak Harry jęczy z rozkoszy. Jego ręce przesunęły się na jej pośladki, zachęcając ją do kontynuowania.

Ginny wciągnęła jego dolną wargę do ust, drażniąc ją językiem, podczas gdy jej biodra ruszały się coraz szybciej. Żar spłynął z jej brzucha ku jej kobiecym częściom, a brzuch Harry'ego z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej śliski od jej soków. Jego palce wbijały się coraz silniej w jej pośladki i czuła, jak jego członek drga, gdy Harry wypychał biodra w jej kierunku.

Ginny oderwała się od jego ust i zaczęła całować go po szczęce, aż dotarła do ucha.

- Chcę cię mieć w środku – powiedziała namiętnie. Harry jęknął i pchnął energicznie w poszukiwaniu jej gorącego wnętrza.

Ginny uniosła biodra i cofnęła się nieco, pocierając wargami sromowymi o jego penisa, przyciśniętego do brzucha. Harry wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym stykały się ich genitalia i oddychał ciężko z otwartymi ustami. Wyciągnęła rękę i złapała go, opuszczając się lekko, tak że wniknął w nią odrobinę. Ginny zamarła nad nim, nie pozwalając, by wniknął w nią całkowicie.

- Harry.

Soczyste zielone oczy przewiercały ją na wylot, a jego oddech przyspieszył, ale Ginny widziała, że z całych sił stara się powstrzymać przed wypchnięciem bioder w górę. Nie odrywając spojrzenia od jego oczu, Ginny powoli opuściła się na niego, czując jak jego gorący członek pulsuje w jej wnętrzu. Jej powieki zadrżały i całą siłą woli powstrzymywała się, by nie zacząć szaleńczo ocierać się o niego. Tym razem chciała dojść na szczyt powoli, przedłużyć wszystko tak bardzo, jak tylko będzie w stanie.

Ginny oparła dłonie na jego piersi i uniosła się powoli, zaciskając mięśnie pochwy. Czuła, jak każdy centymetr jego męskości ociera się o jej wrażliwe wnętrze dokładnie tak, jak tego pragnęła. W chwili, gdy poczuła, że zaraz się z niej wyśliźnie, opadła z powrotem, odchylając głowę i jęcząc z rozkoszy.

Włosy opadły jej na ramiona, gdy kontynuowała swoje powolne ruchy. Zdołała otworzyć oczy i zorientowała się, że Harry zaciska szczękę i napina mocno mięśnie, starając się za wszelką cenę utrzymać kontrolę. Jej ekstatyczne jęki niemal nie milkły, a gdy przekręciła nieznacznie biodra, jego członek dotarł jeszcze głębiej. Ginny otarła się biodrami o jego miednicę. Harry warknął, a jego ciało drgnęło ku górze.

Jej orgazm szybko się zbliżał, biodra złapały szybszy rytm i przesunęła nieco ręce, by znaleźć lepsze podparcie, zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle. Gdy poczuła, jak pierwsze zwiastuny orgazmu przemieszczają się z jej żołądka w pobliże miejsca, którym byli złączeni, zmusiła się do otwarcia oczu i spojrzenia na niego. Twarz Harry'ego była czerwona i spocona. Za każdym razem, gdy opadała w dół, z jego ust wyrywał się ni to jęk ni to pomruk - „Ginny". Widziała, jak trzęsą mu się ręce i zdawała sobie sprawę, że zaraz straci nad sobą panowanie. Jej uda zadrżały i zamarła na moment.

- Teraz, Harry – wydyszała. – Mocno.

Harry warknął i zacisnął dłonie na jej biodrach z ogromną siłą i wbijał się nią raz za razem, szaleńczo pchając ku górze. Tarcie okazało się tym co przelało czarę i Ginny poddała się orgazmowi, który uderzył w nią potężną falą, a ona krzyczała w ekstazie, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Harry pchnął jeszcze kilka razy, warknął i zalał jej wnętrze. Ginny opadła na jego pierś.

Pot zastygał już na jej plecach, gdy Ginny wreszcie znalazła siły, by otworzyć oczy. Harry przytulał ją mocno, trzymając ją na nim, podczas gdy jego serce powoli zwalniało swój bieg i nie próbowało już wyrwać mu się z piersi. Ginny oblizała wargi i wtuliła się w niego. Poczuła, jak całuje ją w czubek głowy.

- Harry? – wyszeptała.

- Hmmm? – jego głos zawibrował gdzieś w głębi jego ciała. Poczuła to i przeszedł ją dreszcz radości.

- Musimy wysłać Hermionie kartkę z podziękowaniami za tę książkę. Jest zajebista.

Harry roześmiał się i powoli obrócił ich na swoją lewą stronę. Ginny jęknęła lekko, czując jak jego miękki penis wyślizguje się z jej ciała. Wiedziała, że jutro będzie bardzo obolała, ale w tej chwili czuła się tak wspaniale, że nie obchodziło jej to. Całe jej ciało było ociężałe ze zmęczenia i marzyła tylko o tym, by Harry objął ją i mogli pospać kilka dni.

Harry odsunął się od niej i spróbował dojść do ładu z kocami, a następnie przykrył ich oboje. Ginny zdołała obrócić się tyłem do niego i wtulić się w jego ciało zanim ją objął. Harry przylgnął do jej pleców i wsunął swoje nogi pod jej kolana. Poczuła się, jakby otaczał ją kompletnie. Westchnął, a jego oddech zmierzwił jej włosy.

- Kocham cię, Gin.

Ginny ujęła jego dłoń, uniosła ją do ust, by ją pocałować, a następnie umieściła ją między swoimi piersiami. Zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

- Ja ciebie też.

* * *

><p><strong>19 listopada 2000<strong>

- Wiesz co, Harry?

- Co?

- Chyba kochaliśmy się już w każdym możliwym miejscu w twoim mieszkaniu.

- Nieprawda, Gin.

- Nieprawda? A jak ci się wydaje, panie Potter, co przegapiliśmy?

- Nie robiliśmy tego jeszcze w szafie.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem w jego pierś. Leżała na nim, a on z kolei spoczywał na plecach na stoliku w salonie. Wczesnopopołudniowe słońce prześwitywało przez zaciągnięte zasłony i Ginny naprawdę nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie lepszego sposobu na spędzenie niedzieli.

- Harry, a kto w ogóle uprawia seks w szafie?

- Pojęcia nie mam. My?

Ginny roześmiała się i wtuliła się w niego. Najwyraźniej Harry nie czuł potrzeby, by się gdziekolwiek ruszać, więc była zadowolona, mogąc tam jeszcze trochę pozostać.

Oboje jęknęli, słysząc głośne pukanie w okno. Po minucie wciąż nie ustawało, więc Ginny zwlokła się z Harry'ego i owinęła kapą z kanapy. Przeszła powoli przez pokój, usiłując zaprowadzić palcami jako taki porządek w jej splątanych włosach.

- Jasna cholera.

Ginny energicznie otworzyła okno, wyciągnęła rękę, chwyciła bijącego szaleńczo skrzydełkami Świnkę i odczepiła list od jego nogi. Mała sówka huknęła głośno, więc wypuściła go z powrotem na zewnątrz i zamknęła za nim okno.

Zatoczyła się na kanapę, usiadła ostrożnie i oparła nogi na brzuchu Harry'ego. Harry nie kłopotał się drobiazgami w stylu wstania ze stolika czy otwarcia oczu. Po prostu ujął jej stopę i zaczął masować jej palce.

- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.

- Co? – wymamrotał Harry.

- To od mojej mamy. Zaprasza nas na niedzielną kolację w Norze z resztą rodziny. Chociaż przypomina to raczej wezwanie niż zaproszenie. Mamy tam być dzisiaj o szóstej wieczorem – powiedziała ponuro Ginny.

- Szlag – westchnął Harry. – To chyba oznacza, że nasz Nagi Weekend dobiegł końca.

Ginny cisnęła list na podłogę i spojrzała na swojego narzeczonego. Uśmiechał się do niej z błyskiem w oku. Poklepał jej stopę i podniósł się z jękiem. Ujął ją za rękę i wstał, pociągając ją za sobą.

- Chodź, kochanie, musisz wziąć prysznic. Cuchniesz seksem – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Ginny roześmiała się i odrzuciła kapę. Ramię w ramię ruszyli do łazienki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong> Ufff… Ten rozdział powinien być dużo wcześniej, ale tłumaczenie na polski scen erotycznych okazało się większym wyzwaniem niż mi się wydawało. Mam wrażenie, że w naszym języku brakuje określeń seksu, związanych z nim czynności i części ciała, które byłyby jednocześnie plastyczne i nie zawierały wulgarnego pierwiastka. Chciałem, żeby Harry i Ginny namiętnie się kochali, a nie, za przeproszeniem, pierdolili. Nie wiem czy udało mi się to osiągnąć._

_Jeśli interesują was dobre sceny erotyczne w literaturze fantastycznej zapraszam do przeczytania książek Jaqueline Carrey, która jak nikt potrafi pokazać seks plastycznie, ale w naprawdę piękny i poruszający sposób. Chwała też tłumaczowi, który rewelacyjnie przełożył jej powieści na polski. Więcej o jej twórczości znajdziecie na moim blogu, do którego link jest w moim profilu._

_Pozostał nam już tylko jeden krótki rozdział tej historii, właściwie epilog. Postaram się go opublikować jak najszybciej. A potem przechodzimy do dwuczęściowego ficu obejmującego hogwardzkie lata 6-7, w których Harry jest potężny (choć nie aż tak jak w „To oznacza wojnę"), ale przede wszystkim przekona się, jaka jest wartość przyjaciół i pracy zespołowej. Oczywiście, jak wszystkie tłumaczone przeze mnie fici, będzie to opowieść H/G i R/Hr._


	7. Zamknięty kąg

**Rozdział 7 – Zamknięty krąg**

**9 czerwca 2001**

Harry osunął się na ławkę ukrytą w cieniu rozłożystego drzewa i patrzył, jak na wieczornym niebie pojawiają się pierwsze gwiazdy. Uniósł rękę i niespiesznie poluzował krawat i rozpiął kilka górnych guzików. Wreszcie przestał się czuć, jakby koszula miała go zaraz udusić. Pociągnął duży łyk z trzymanej w dłoni szklanki whisky.

- Podzielisz się tym, panie Potter?

Zerknął na młodą kobietę, które ukrywała się razem z nim w dużym ogrodzie na tyłach Nory. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i przyciągnął ją do siebie, podając swoją na wpół opróżnioną szklankę.

- Oczywiście, pani Potter. W końcu teraz co moje to i twoje, prawda?

Ginny zachichotała. Pociągnęła mały łyk ze szklanki i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Harry owinął sobie wokół palca kosmyk jej jaskraworudych włosów i bawił się nim, rozkoszując jednocześnie relatywnym spokojem, który zdołali tu odnaleźć, z dala od hałaśliwego namiotu weselnego.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu zdołali się wymknąć spośród przybyłego tłumu. Stopy bolały go od kolejnych tańców, które musiał zaliczyć, a na rękach zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze otarcia od całej masy energicznych uścisków dłoni. Jednak jakimś cudem udało im się obojgu wymknąć zaraz po ceremonii krojenia tortu i dotrzeć do tego małego zagajnika, na samym skraju ogródka Weasleyów. Pod drzewem znajdowała się mała ławka, wytarta od częstego używania, na której znaleźli upragniony moment spokoju, ciesząc się tymi chwilami spędzonymi we dwoje bez hord rudowłosych czarodziejów, którzy zasypywali ich gratulacjami, sugestiami i zupełnie niepotrzebnymi radami.

Harry roześmiał się chicho, wspominając komentarz George'a i reakcję jego kochanej świeżo poślubionej żony.

- Z czego się śmiejesz? – spytała Ginny. Wyciągnęła rękę i ujęła go pod brodą, przekręcając jego twarz na tyle, by mogła pocałować go w policzek.

- Z George'a. Wiesz, niemal żałuję, że nie zobaczę jego twarzy, gdy obudzi się jutro rano – opowiedział Harry.

Uśmiech Ginny zmienił się na bardziej psotny. Westchnęła z zadowoleniem.

- Nie martw się. Namówiłam Angelinę, żeby zrobiła kilka zdjęć. Powiedziała, że schowa odbitki przed Georgem, póki nie wrócimy z podróży poślubnej.

Harry wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, pełen podziwu dla swojej żony, która spłatała figla zawodowemu psotnikowi.

- Gdzie znalazłaś to zaklęcie?

- To nie było tylko zaklęcie. Poprosiłam Hermionę, żeby dolała pewien eliksir do szklanki George'a, gdy na niego krzyczałam, a zaklęcie jest dwuetapowe. Pierwszą cześć widziałeś wcześniej, druga zaskoczy jakoś w nocy, a eliksir wkrótce po tym. Hermiona znalazła jedno i drugie w jakiejś starej, zakurzonej książce, którą przytargała z Grimmuald Place kilka lat temu – wyjaśniła Ginny.

- Hermiona znalazła to w książce? No co ty nie powiesz? – spytał sarkastycznie Harry. Precyzyjny cios łokciem w żebra przerwał jego wybuch śmiechu, ale czuł jak Ginny trzęsie się i chichocze.

- Bądź grzeczny, Harry. W końcu pomaga nam się odegrać na George'u.

- Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, by Hermiona znalazła zaklęcie, które powoduje, że na plecach wyrasta biust, a czoło mruga różnymi kolorami tak zupełnie przypadkiem.

- Któż może to wiedzieć. Znasz Hermionę. Pewnie znalazła jakieś zaklęcie, a potem przerobiła je tak, by pasowało do jej celów. Nie mam pojęcia co oni tam wyrabiają w podziemiach Ministerstwa i nie chcę wiedzieć – powiedziała Ginny. Harry musiał się z nią zgodzić. Odkąd Hermiona zaczęła pracować w Departamencie Tajemnic, zaczęła używać coraz bardziej zróżnicowanych i coraz dziwniejszych zaklęć.

- To jak duże mu urosną? – spytał Harry, sięgając po okulary.

- Podobno do rozmiarów małych arbuzów. Ale ja mam nadzieję, że będą na tyle duże, żeby musiał je ciągnąć za sobą w wózku.

- A to pierwsze zaklęcie, które rzuciłaś?

- A, to będzie wyświetlało na zmianę jakiś tuzin różnych wulgaryzmów. Myślę, że będą ładnie kontrastowały z kolorami migającymi mu na czole.

Ramiona Harry'ego zatrzęsły się w bezgłośnym śmiechu. Przechylił szklankę i wypił resztkę whisky. Odstawił ją na bok i przyciągnął Ginny do siebie, muskając ustami jej szyję.

- Czyżbyś próbował coś zacząć, mój drogi mężu?

- No cóż – wymamrotał Harry, całując jej odsłonięte ramiona. – Zamierzałem zaproponować, żebyśmy wyrwali się stąd trochę wcześniej, zgodnie z naszą tradycją.

Ginny wygięła szyję i jęknęła cicho, a Harry przesunął dłoń na jej pierś. Obserwował jej twarz, gdy przeciągał delikatnie zębami po skórze jej ramion, a kciukiem masował sutek, twardniejący pod materiałem sukni. Dłoń Ginny zacisnęła się na jego udzie. Harry obrócił się w jej kierunku, a jego ręka ześliznęła się niżej. Sięgnął do skraju jej długiej sukni, a potem pod nią, pieszcząc jej udo i przesuwając się ku górze.

Miał właśnie włożyć palec pod jej figi, gdy usłyszał w pobliżu szelest trawy.

- Szlag! – warknęła cicho Ginny, gdy Harry szybko wyjął rękę spod jej sukni, wygładzając materiał, by zakrył jej nogi. Odwróciła się do niego i pociągnęła w dół, żeby porządnie pocałować.

- Już niedługo – wyszeptał Harry.

- Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę niedługo – ostrzegła Ginny i wyprostowała się nieco, gdy objął ją mocniej.

Harry zerknął w stronę nadchodzących intruzów i ujrzał Rona i Hermionę, którzy zmierzali ku nim trzymając się za ręce.

- Hej, mama was szuka – odezwał się Ron. – Obiecaliśmy jej, że upewnimy się, że nie zwialiście nie mówiąc nikomu ani słowa.

Harry zerknął w dół i wymienili z Ginny krzywe uśmiechy. _Ech, było miło, ale się skończyło._ Harry podniósł się, ujął Ginny za rękę i pomógł jej wstać. Porwała swoje buty na obcasach z ławki i objęła go w pasie. Harry objął jej ramiona i ruszyli z powrotem ku imprezie weselnej. Ron i Hermiona podążali za nimi.

- Czy mama widziała już George'a? – spytała Ginny.

W odpowiedzi rozległ się głośny śmiech Rona, który poniósł się po trawniku.

- O tak, widziała. Była gotowa eksplodować, ale Angelina powtórzyła jej, co powiedział George. Wtedy mama zdzieliła go na odlew po głowie i powiedziała, ze zasłużył sobie na to.

Harry roześmiał się razem z Ronem. Zbliżali się do namiotu rozstawionego w ogrodzie Nory. Powoli zapadała noc i pozostało znacznie mniej rozmawiających i tańczących gości. Harry miał nadzieję, ze może zdołają się wymknąć z Ginny po cichu.

- Tu jesteście! Na wszystkich bogów, nie mogę uwierzyć, że postanowiliście ot tak sobie zniknąć w środku własnego wesela! – zawołała Molly Weasley, spiesząc w ich stronę. Harry usłyszał, jak Ginny ciężko wzdycha. Zerknął na nią i parsknął śmiechem widząc minę pełną niesmaku.

Gdy jego nowa teściowa popędziła ich, by przywitali się z jakimś kolejnym krewnym, Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy po wszystkim zostanie mu jakaś energia, by skończyć to, co zaczęli wcześniej. Zerknęli na siebie z Ginny. Harry wzruszył ramionami i podążył za Molly.

* * *

><p>Ginny schodziła w dół krętych schodów w Norze, przytrzymując dół sukni i marudząc pod nosem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ich matka trzyma ich tak długo jako zakładników i zmusza do rozmawiania z krewnymi, których nawet nie kojarzyła. Pozwoliła jej skorzystać z toalety dopiero, gdy Ginny zagroziła, że zachowa się „bardzo niekobieco" i pójdzie w krzaki z kilkoma serwetkami. Ginny było szkoda Harry'ego, którego pozostawiła na pastwę mamy i jednej czy drugiej ciotki, ale naprawdę nie mogła już znieść kolejnych niezbyt subtelnych aluzji na temat rudowłosych wnucząt o zielonych oczach.<p>

Właśnie dotarła do piętra, na którym znajdowała się jej dawna sypialnia, gdy nagle jakaś ręka chwyciła ją za ramię, wciągnęła do pokoju i zamknęła drzwi, które jedynie o centymetry minęły jej głowę.

- Jasna cholera!

- Ciiii… usłyszą cię!

Ginny ujrzała głowę Harry'ego wiszącą w powietrzu. Całą reszta była ukryta pod peleryną-niewidką.

- Przyniosłeś swoją pelerynę? Na nasze wesele? – spytała Ginny z niedowierzaniem.

- Eeee, no tak. Pomyślałem, że może się przydać.

- I korzystasz z niej, żeby chować się przed moją mamą i ciotkami w ciemnościach w mojej starej sypialni? – Ginny z całych sił starała się, by na jej twarz nie wpłynął szeroki uśmiech.

- Eee… tak? – Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Ten uśmiech i włosy zmierzwione od peleryny sprawiły, że jej serce przyspieszyło. _No naprawdę, czasami jest bardziej uroczy niż ustawa przewiduje._

W końcu Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko, podeszła bliżej i wyciągnęła rękę, by znaleźć brzeg peleryny.

- Jesteś genialny, kochanie. Wpuść mnie.

Harry rozchylił pelerynę i przyciągnął ją mocno do piersi, otaczając ich lśniącym materiałem, aż wreszcie stali się niewidzialni dla reszty świata. Ginny objęła go w pasie i wtuliła się w niego, rozpinając kilka guzików, by móc poczuć jego skórę.

- Mmmm… Tak więc ukrywamy się na naszym własnym weselu przed naszymi własnymi gośćmi. To jak stąd uciekniemy? – spytała Ginny.

- Hermiona i Ron przeprowadzą dywersję. Powiedzieli, że zbiorą prezenty i podrzucą nam jutro do naszego mieszkania – powiedział Harry, głaszcząc jej plecy. Dreszcze przebiegły jej po nogach, spływając w stronę krocza. Musieli stąd zwiać naprawdę, naprawdę szybko. Jak najszybciej.

Ginny odchyliła się nieco i spojrzała na jego skrytą w cieniu twarz. Peleryna naciskała mu z góry na włosy, wpychając grzywkę do oczu. Ginny odgarnęła mu włosy i położyła rękę na policzku, czując pod palcami całodzienny zarost. Harry zamknął oczy, odwrócił głowę, by pocałować jej dłoń, a potem nachylił się i pocałował w taki sposób, że zaczęła ciężko oddychać i szarpać za jego koszulę, usiłując wyciągnąć mu ją ze spodni.

- Spieprzamy stąd, Harry. Już – powiedziała Ginny, łapiąc oddech.

Harry potaknął i odchrząknął.

- Tak… ale najpierw musimy się wydostać z zasięgu osłon antyteleportacyjnych i antyświstoklikowych.

- Pieprzone osłony – burknęła Ginny.

- Lepsze pieprzone osłony niż pieprzeni dziennikarze, którzy zlecieli by się, gdybyśmy ich nie wyczarowali. Chodź – polecił Harry i obrócił ją w taki sposób, że jej plecy oparły się o jego pierś. – Przytrzymaj suknię, wymkniemy się przez drzwi frontowe.

Ruszyli niepewnie w stronę drzwi, mając spore problemu by jednocześnie utrzymać pod peleryną ich oboje i obszerną suknię Ginny. Gdy zdołali dotrzeć do kuchni, chichocząc i szepcząc jak para nastolatków, usłyszeli skrzypienie tylnych drzwi.

Harry mocno objął ją w pasie, a Ginny niespokojnie spojrzała w dół, by upewnić się, że ich stopy są zakryte.

- Ginny? Harry? Jesteście tu? Na Merlina, byłam pewna, że słyszałam ich głosy – rozległ się głos Molly Weasley, która weszła do kuchni i spojrzała w górę schodów.

Ginny zacisnęła zęby, starając się powstrzymać wybuch szaleńczego śmiechu. To było śmieszne, żeby ona i jej mąż musieli się tu ukrywać pod peleryną-niewidką, żeby nawiać z własnego wesela. Czuła, jak Harry śmieje się za nią bezgłośnie.

- Mamo? Hermiona chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest reszta prezentów – powiedział Ron wchodząc do domu. Rozejrzał się wokół dyskretnie, a Ginny obiecała sobie, że później mu za to podziękuje.

Słowa Rona sprawiła, że jej mama wybiegła na zewnątrz. Ron przytrzymał drzwi chwilę dłużej, zerkając na wydawałoby się puste pomieszczenie.

Ginny wyjrzała szybko spod peleryny i rzuciła:

- Dzięki.

Ron pokazał im na migi, żeby uciekali.

Wypadli przez frontowe drzwi i popędzili przed siebie tak szybko, na ile mogli pod peleryną i w takim ubraniu. W końcu dotarli do granicy osłon.

- Dobra – wydyszał Harry. – Przytrzymaj się mnie, ja nas stąd deportuję.

Ginny złapała się go mocno i trzymała podczas gdy teleportacja ściskała jej ciało. Pojawili się z cichym pyknięciem. Otworzyła oczy, czując lekką bryzę, która podwiewała jej suknię. Ujrzała zielone wybrzeże morza, w którym odbijało się światło księżyca.

- Tu jest pięknie, Harry. Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała Ginny robiąc mały krok w tył i ściągając z nich pelerynę.

- Jesteśmy na wybrzeżu Irlandii trochę na północ od Cork – odpowiedział Harry, łapiąc ją za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą. Ginny ujrzała małą chatkę wzniesioną u stóp niewysokiego wzgórza.

Po krótkim spacerze dotarli do celu i Harry otworzył drzwi zaklęciem, zapraszając ją do środka. Machnął różdżką w stronę ciemnego wnętrza i wkrótce w kominku trzaskał wesoło ogień. W jego drżącym świetle Ginny ujrzała mały, ale przytulny salon z dużą kanapą i czymś, co wyglądało na niedźwiedzią skórę rozłożoną na podłodze. Po drugiej stronie znajdowała się kuchnia z prostym stołem i drzwi, które, jak założyła, prowadziły do sypialni i łazienki.

Chatka była idealna.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak Harry przygryza nerwowo wargę w oczekiwaniu na jej aprobatę.

- Jest cudowna, Harry.

Uśmiechnął się i wziął ją w ramiona.

- Wiem, że jest dość mała, ale jest tu cicho, a osłony utrzymają z daleka wszystkich poza nami dwojgiem. Nikt nie wie gdzie jesteśmy poza Kingsleyem. Lodówka jest pełna jedzenia, a nasze torby znajdują się w drugim pokoju.

- Tylko my dwoje, zupełnie sami, przez cały tydzień. Cudownie – powiedziała Ginny, używając różdżki, by rozproszyć magię, która utrzymywała jej fryzurę. Włosy opadły jej na ramiona i potrząsnęła głową, szczęśliwa, że może się uwolnić od francuskiego koka, który Hermiona zafundowała jej rano.

- Uwielbiam twoje włosy – wymamrotał Harry, przeczesując je palcami i wtulając się w jej szyję.

Ginny nadstawiła mu szyję i szybko skończyła rozpinać jego koszulę, zdarła ją z niego i odrzuciła na bok, podczas gdy on całował i podgryzał jej nagie ramiona. Sięgnęła do jego paska i rozpięła rozporek jego spodni, czując jak on niezgrabnie próbuje rozpiąć całe mnóstwo guzików, na które była zapięta jej suknia. Ginny szybko wyśliznęła się z butów i kopnięciem odrzuciła je na bok, a następnie wspięła się na palce, przyciskając łono do napierającej na nią twardej wypukłości.

Zanim zupełnie straciła głowę, użyła różdżki trzymanej w ręce, by rzucić zaklęcie antykoncepcyjne, po czym odrzuciła ją na kanapę. Potem będzie jej szukać, teraz inne kwestie wymagały jej uwagi.

Ginny przełożyła palce przez szlufki jego spodni i zaczęła iść w tył, ciągnąc go za sobą, podczas gdy jego pocałunki przesunęły się ku jej uchu. Oddychała ciężko, ale wyczuła pod plecami chłodne drewno drzwi, więc wyciągnęła rękę do tyłu, by je otworzyć. Wpadli do pokoju, ich ręce i usta wędrowały po nagich ciałach, aż dotarli do brzegu łóżka. Ginny sięgnęła za plecy, by rozpiąć kilka guzików, które Harry przegapił, a potem szarpnęła jego spodnie, które opadły mu na kostki.

Odsunęła się od Harry'ego na tyle, by pozwolić sukni opaść na podłogę. Ginny dojrzałą, jak oczy mu się rozszerzają i zerknęła na jego męskość, która nabrzmiałą tak, że niemal rozrywała bokserki. Uśmiechnęła się, usiadła na łóżku i przesunęła się do tyłu, aż oparła się o poduszki. Harry wciąż się w nią wpatrywał, więc rozpięła swój koronkowy stanik i rzuciła nim w jego głowę.

- Chodź tu, Potter! Wyskakuj z tych ciuchów i właź do łóżka. Obiecałeś mi, że to będzie niedługo, a czekam już zdecydowanie zbyt długo – poleciła ze śmiechem.

Buty skarpetki, spodnie i bokserki pofrunęły we wszystkich kierunkach, gdy Harry pospiesznie zdzierał je z siebie. Wczołgał się do łóżka, a jego usta i ręce wędrowały w górę jej nóg, wywołując dreszcze. Harry klęknął nad nią, okrakiem nad jedną nogę i rozpiął pas trzymający jej pończochy.

- Na Merlina, ależ to jest seksowne – westchnął Harry, zsuwając jej pończochę z nóg.

Ginny uniosła się na łokciach, patrząc jak Harry zdejmuje drugą pończochę, a potem wraca w górę, całując po drodze jej łydki i uda. Zanim dotarł do brzucha, zaczęła oddychać szybko i urywanie, a jej figi były mokre z pożądania. Uniosła w górę biodra, by pomóc mu zsunąć figi. Jego gorący oddech muskający jej włosy łonowe sprawił, że zamknęła oczy i zamruczała.

- Boże, jak ja uwielbiam to robić – powiedział Harry i były to ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszała zanim jego język zanurzył się w jej kobiecości.

To nie trwało długo. Wkrótce Ginny zadrżała, powtarzając jego imię gdy dochodziła. Zacisnęła mu ręce we włosach i uniosła biodra na spotkanie jego ustom. Nie miała czasu by dojść do siebie, gdy Harry uniósł się i wszedł w nią.

Oparł swoje czoło o jej czoło, powoli poruszając biodrami i splótł z nią dłonie, ułożone na poduszce nad jej głową.

- Ginny, popatrz na mnie – usłyszała pomruk przy uchu.

Ginny otworzyła oczy, spoglądając na niego, podczas gdy on wchodził w nią energicznie. Każde pchnięcie wywoływało dreszcze rozkoszy w jej nadwrażliwym ciele.

- Obiecaj mi coś – poprosił.

- Co zechcesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Obiecaj mi, że zawsze będzie tak dobrze.

Ginny roześmiała się, a jej serce zabiło szybciej, gdy poczuła pierwsze oznaki ekstazy w żołądku i kroczu. Zaplotła nogi na jego biodrach i uniosła się na spotkanie jego pchnięciom, które przyspieszały tempa, posyłając ją na szczyt.

- Obiecuję, Harry – jęknęła. Jej oczy zamknęły się wbrew jej woli, zacisnęła palce na jego dłoni, a jego zęby przygryzły lekko jej dolną wargę. Ginny pocałowała go namiętnie, czując jak eksploduje i jęknęła, gdy jego nasienie zalało jej wnętrze. Harry ponownie pchnął i po kolejnym pchnięciu doszła na szczyt z głośnym okrzykiem, ledwo rejestrując wagę jego wyczerpanego ciała, które na niej spoczęło.

Harry obrócił ich na bok i przełożył jej nogę przez swoje biodro, tak że byli owinięci wokół siebie. jego ręce przesuwały się powoli w dół jej pleców, lekki dotyk powodował dreszcze spływające po kręgosłupie, niemal łaskotał.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał Harry, przyciskając usta do jej włosów.

- Mmm… ja ciebie też – wymruczała Ginny w jego klatkę piersiową.

- Na zawsze?

- Na zawsze – zapewniła z uśmiechem.

- Będziemy musieli podpisać na to jakiś pakt.

Ginny roześmiała się lekko i wtuliła w niego jeszcze mocniej. Jego oddech stawał się coraz głębszy. Westchnęła szczęśliwa i pozwoliła, by bicie jego serca ukołysało ją do snu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong> Moi drodzy, to już koniec tej krótkiej historii. Dzięki wszystkim, którzy przeczytali, a zwłaszcza tym, którzy zostawili recenzje. Specjalne podziękowania dla GinnyLFC i Sentansji, które znalazły chwilę na napisanie recenzji po każdym rozdziale:)_

_Dopiszcie się do alertów e-mailowych, bo już wkrótce ruszam z kolejnym tłumaczeniem. Tym razem będzie to „Armia Dmbledore'a" autorstwa Bombina356._


End file.
